Blackout
by Livin on the EDGE
Summary: /Complete\\John Cena's Daughter Alia is a normal girl. She has someone who is attacking her. Who is it? Are there more than one person? Once Vince loses his mind he puts Alia in charge. what will she do.
1. Alia Saeed Cameron Cena

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody but Alia Saeed Cameron Cena. I do not own Any of the WWE superstars. Please R&R.**

I opened my eyes and looked at where I was '_Why is my head hurting?'_ I thought. I didn't recognize anything around me. I got up off the bed that I was in and felt around the walls until I found a light switch. I flipped it on. Now I could see everything around me. I still didn't know where I was. It looked like a hotel or somebody's room. I looked around and found a bathroom. I went in and looked at the mirror.

"Oh Shit, My dad's gonna kill me!"

--

Maybe I should tell you who I am. My name is Alia Saeed Cameron Cena. That's right, my dad is John Cena. For one, he adopted me when I was 12 and two he's the best dad ever. I am 18 now and yes that doesn't mean that he wouldn't kill me.

I have really long re-hair, but I dye it jet black. I have a tattoo that my doesn't know about on the back of my neck. Both of my ears have 5 ear-rings in them. I've got my lip pierced and a tattoo on my left arm, My dad does know about that one. I am 5'8, but my dad calls me shorty.

--

I left the bathroom and found my phone on the floor next to the bed. I went over and picked it up. I dialed my dad's number. It rang 5 times before it went to voice mail.

"Oh, Now you have your phone off." I said as I closed my phone. I looked at the time. 4:17 a.m. '_No wonder he didn't answer.'_ I thought. I looked at the ground and found my shoes. I put them on and walked out the door.

Outside the room wasn't any better. I still had no clue where I was. I walked down the hall and finally found someone that I knew. I stopped him to ask him some questions. '_And I had better get some answers.' _

"Hey!" I yelled cause his back was turned. He was on the phone.

"There you are. Man your dad was going to kill me. I've got to go call him."

"Wait, Randy, where am I?"

"Hold on, you don't know." I shook my head no. "Oh god!" he said with a look of surprise on his face. He just looked at my face since my hair was out of my face now. "Now your dad's really going to kill me." he took my hand and started walking down the hall.

"Answer the damn question!" I stopped in the middle of the hall. I was getting angry.

"Well your at the Hilton Hotel in Vegas."

"How did I get here. The last thing I remember is being at the arena with you and dad.""All I know is that you wasn't feeling good and Adam was looking after you while me and your dad had a match. When the match was over we went back to the locker room and neither one of you were there. Matt said that he saw both of you in the bar and then he saw you faint. He said that Adam and Dave brought you upstairs. But he didn't know what room you were in." He was still looking at my face.

"Oh, Well do you know where dad is then?"

"Yeah, Here let's go." He put his arm around my shoulders this time. We walked down to my dad's room. Randy had a key so he opened it. We walked in dad was asleep so I went and sat on the couch as Randy went to get my dad up. A few minutes later both of them came out.

"Alia, I've been worried about you." He said as he gave me a hug.

"Dad, I've fine."

"No your not." He let go of me and looked at me up and down.

"I'm ok. I've been better but this is nothing. You taught me to be tough.""Yeah I know I did, but look at you. I mean your bleeding. And you have bruises all over. What happened to you sweetie."

"That's the problem, I don't know."

"What do you mean."

"Well I remember that I was in the locker room when you and Randy left and Adam came in. We were acting like we normally do. Dave came in and started talking to Adam and then I passed out. That's all I remember and it's bugging me not knowing what else happened."

"We need to go get you to the doctors now."

"No, Dad, I have no clue what's going on but I know that I don't want to go to the stupid doctors so they can tell me that I'm faking it again. You know what happened the last time that I went to the doctors."

"Yeah I do sweetie. But this is the what fourth time that you have blacked-out. I mean we need to see what's wrong."

"John, Maybe it's just stress. You know how this job can be on the strongest person."

"I know Randy, But this is my little girl. I mean she could pass-out while driving or something."

"How about whenever I drive that I'm not alone, How about that dad?"

"Alright, But either me, Randy or one of the other guys will be with you at all times. Ok?"

"That's fine by me but there is one person that is not going to be with me."

"Yeah who's that shorty?"

"Chris."

"Which one?" They both said at the same time.

"Jericho."

**A/N: What's going to happen next. Let's see maybe there's something going on with Chris and Alia. Maybe not. Oh well guess you are going to have to stay tuned to find out. Thanks ahead for reading.**


	2. Telling the truth

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody but Alia Saeed Cameron Cena. I do not own Any of the WWE superstars. Please R&R.**

**A/N: I know that Dave, Adam, and Matt were never on Raw together but in this fic, they are. I think that I might put other's on Raw that are on other brands. Just as I happen to write I think of a name and I write it. Sorry.**

--

They both looked at me like I was going crazy.

"Why don't you want Jericho with you?" Randy finally asked after five minutes of silence.

"It's a long story and I don't want to talk about. I'm sleepy anyways." I yawned.

"Well shorty, you can drive with who-ever you want. But sooner or later you are going to have to let me know what happened. OK?"

"Yeah ok dad. Now can I go to sleep."

"You can after you change and get cleaned up."

"John, you know that we have a flight at 6 right?"

"Damn it. I forgot. OK sweetie go get a shower and then we are going to get ready to go the air-port. Don't worry about your bags, I'll pack it. Now go so we're not late."

"Ok." I went over and got some blue jeans and a white shirt out of one of my bags. I went to another and grabbed some underwear and went to take my shower.

--

I came out of the shower twenty minutes later and saw that the bags were packed and already sitting by the door. I saw Randy on the couch sleeping. I went over to him and shook him awake. _'if I can't sleep. Why should they?'_

"Hey Randy, The shower's free."

"OK. Go talk to your dad."

"Will do. Now go it's like 5 already." he nodded his head and took off for the bathroom. I walked into the other room to talk to my dad. He was sitting there with his head in his hands.

"Dad? Are you ok?"

"No shorty I'm not"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that I am the worst dad ever. I couldn't protect my little girl. I am horrible."

"Dad it's not your fault. You had to work and I know that. You are not the worst dad, I love you and think that you are the worlds greatest dad ever."

"Really?"

"Yes dad. Really." I hugged him to cheer him up. He hugged me and smiled back at me.

"Now, I think that Adam's going to die."

"Wait, What?"

"Well, I told him to watch you and as I know you were in a bar then went missing. So he's dead."

"Dad, Just call him and see what happened in the locker room after I passed out. Don't kill him. If you kill him then who am I going to bug when your not there?"

"I guess he could live for now." Randy came in the room.

"Hey John, the shower's free."

"Alright." he got up and went out of the room. Randy sat down beside me and gave me a hug.

"Hey Alia, you know that with me and John here you can tell us anything right.""Yeah I know but you don't need to know about Chris."

"You think?"

"I know."

"Well. Then. As your god-father I'm hurt by that comment." he put his hand over his chest. "Ok, what happened?" he said seriously.

"Well you know when dad had that party last 4th of July."

"Yeah, what about it."

"Well, Chris was throwing stuff 'cause he was drunk as usual and he threw a chair and it hit me in the head." I stopped as I looked at his face.

"And…."

"And, that's when I started blacking out. Well I woke up and saw him and we were in the guest room…." I looked at the door and saw my dad. I didn't know how long he was standing there but I knew that it was a while.

"Shorty what did he do?"

"He…Uh…he…" I started playing with my thumb. Something I do when I don't want to say anything else.

"Lia' You have to tell us." Randy said as he grabbed my hands to comfort me.

"Well, he kissed me." Randy let me hands go and looked over to John.

"He did what?"

"He kissed me." my dad's face was red and he looked like he was going to blow, Randy looked like a ghost.

"He's dead." They both said together.

"Guys, that was 2 months ago. Can we go. I don't think the plane will wait for us."

"Yeah, your right." Randy said. He got up and hugged me again.

"Shorty. We are going to get him for that."

"Dad, I don't care, but just let it go."

"If you want me to."

"I do, let's go."

I got up and grabbed his hand as I pulled him out of the room. He picked me up and put me on his back. We walked out (Well he walked out) of the hotel. We got to the air-port at 5:55. We got to the plane and sat in our seat. I had the window seat as usual. As Randy sat next to me while my dad sat next to him. We were headed to Chicago for a Raw show. Every Raw superstar was on the flight. Adam was behind me.

"Hey, Adam can I ask you something?" I said turning around in my seat.

"Sure sweetie, what is it?"

"what happened last night at the arena?"

"Oh that, maybe you should ask Dave about that."

"What do you mean?"

"After you Passed out I went to get the doctor, I told Dave to watch you while I was gone. When the Doctor came in you both were gone."

"Oh, well why was I at the bar then."

"well I went looking for you and Dave and so I just thought that you would be over there cause that's were he said he was going. And I was you and Dave and Maria over there."

"Maria?"

"Yeah, Dave freaked and so he took you to her."

"Why?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him that one."

"_Please fasten your seat belts as we begin to take off, that you and have a great day."_

"Ok, thanks Adam." I said and turned around and hooked my seat belt. I looked over and Randy and dad was already asleep. _'Now I've got to talk to Dave, This is going to be a long week.' _I thought.

**A/N: And boy would it be a long week. What does Dave have to say? Um….Why did he take her to Maria? Why didn't Dave wait until the doctors showed up? That you are going to have to wait to find out. **


	3. Dave Spills

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody but Alia Saeed Cameron Cena. I do not own Any of the WWE superstars. Please R&R.**

"Lia, get up. Come on. The plane's landed. Lia, wake up." I was being shook awake by Randy.

I had fallen asleep and didn't even notice until I was so rudely woken up. I guess the whole blacking out thing is getting to me now. _'Maybe I should go see a doctor about this.' _I sleep about 13 hours after one of my black out spells. So can you blame me?

"Yeah." I said sleepily.

"Good your up, now come on." he grabbed my hand and led me off the plane. We went inside the air-port and meet up with my dad.

"Hey guys, Shorty come here." he looked mighty awake. _'Damn him.'_

"Sure." I said in the middle of a yawn. I went over to my dad. He picked me up and carried me (On his back) outside to the waiting car.

"Sweetie go back to sleep."

"What time is it dad?"

"Well it's 10 in the mornig."

"Man, why am I so tired?"

"I don't know but go to sleep ok."

"ok." I put my head on my dad's back and closed my eyes.

--

I opened my eyes and found that this time I was in a looker room. Randy, Adam, Dave, and my dad was in one of the corners sitting around a table playing some card game. I sat up and tried not to make any noise but that didn't happen. They all looked over at me.

"Oh about time that you wake up sweetie." Dave said.

"What are you talking about. She was tired because of that last spell she had." Randy said as he slapped Dave on the back of the head.

"Why don't you all just leave her alone. She looks like she's going to be sick or something." Adam declared.

"You know, Adam your right." I said as I headed toward the bathroom with my hands over my mouth. I was in the bathroom for a long time. I came out and found the guys sitting on the couch now.

"About time you got out of there. Here take some Advil." Adam handed me the bottle. "Take two now and if you still don't feel well go to Doctor Suzan. She should have something for you."

Adam had always been nice to me no matter what his mood was. I was the only person he talked to when Amy and him broke up. He was so depressed that I thought he was going to kill himself. He's my best friend and I can trust him no matter what. I was feeling better after I took the pills.

"Hey Dave, I think that Lia needs to talk to you?"

"Adam if she needs to talk to me she would of asked me."

"Um. Dave I need to talk to you." I said and he lost all the color in his face.

"Uh…..Sure. Let's go outside." we both walked outside the room. He stared at the floor not wanting to look at me in the face. 'This is about last night isn't it?"

"Yeah, Who did you know?"

"Adam told me that you might want to ask me some questions about that night."

"Oh. Well I do so I'm going to get straight to the point then, Why were we in the bar?"

"Well I freaked out and took you to Maria."

"Why Maria?"

"Oh, Well because I trust her. She's…well….she's my sister-in-law."

"Wow. I didn't see that coming."

"She also took first aid and knew more than I do."

"Ok, what happened after the bar?"

"Maria told me that she could handle it and then Adam showed up. Maria told us to take you to one of the booths so she could get a better look at you. So we did."

"And…." I insisted.

"And what that's all I know."

"Well dad said that Matt saw you there?"

"He was. He was talking with Ashley and Maria when I got there."

"Oh, Well what happened after the booth."

"I don't know, Adam got a phone call and Maria told me to go to the bar."

"So. You left me there?"

"You were in good hands. If you want to know any more ask Maria."

"I think I will." we both went back to in the room to find the other three watching t.v.

"So did you get the answers you need?"

"No dad. And thank you for letting me do this by myself."

"It's no problem shorty. As long as you tell me what you know so that Randy and me can go kick there ass." he started laughing.

"Alright just for that. I'm not going to tell you. I'll tell my best friend."

"Who's that?" Dad asked still laughing a little.

"Adam." I smiled.

Randy looked over at me. "Hey I thought I was your best friend?"

"Nope, your just some guy that I just happen to know." my smile got even bigger.

"That's mean." he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Why thank you. I know I am."

The entire room burst out in laughter. After about five minutes my dad looked over at the clock. 9:45.

"Guys this fun is about to have to stop. Adam and Randy you guys have a match up.(This was a live event but it was not going to be taped.)" The two guys got up still laughing and walked out the door. John and Dave looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." they both said in unison.

"Whatever, I've got to go find Maria."

I turned and went out the door. I followed the hallway down to the diva's looker room. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later the door opened……

**A/N: So Maria is related to Dave. Who knew? What does Maria tell Alia? Stay tuned to find out. **

**A/N: Sorry guys, gotta leave it here. Just wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to try to put up a new one tomorrow. Thanks again for reading it.**


	4. Maria Spills

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody but Alia Saeed Cameron Cena. I do not own Any of the WWE superstars. Please R&R.**

**--**

Maria opened the door and looked at me. She didn't know what was going on. I usually never went to the diva's locker room because of Drama.

"Oh, Hey Alia. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I'm just investigating some things that happened to me?"

"oh, the black-out thing that you had."

"Yes, so do you have time now?"

"I guess, I have about ten minutes, so come in." she held the door opened and I walked in to see that Amy (One of my least favorite person was there), Layla, and Melina was in there.

"Hey guys." I stated and smiled at them. "So Maria, what happened at the booth?"

"Well I had the waiter bring some ice chips over and I put some in your mouth. You woke up and said something about Chris then passed out again."

"Oh, What did I say?" I got really nervous after I heard that.

"I couldn't make it out." She looked over at Melina.

"What happened after that?"

"Well I was going to call Matt over to help but Adam and Dave over and said that they could take you to the hotel. I walked with them outside and Chris was loading up his car. He said that he was headed over to the hotel and that he could take you. Adam thought something was up and after a while they both put you in the car and Chris left."

"Wait, Which Chris?"

"Jericho, why? Did we do something wrong?"

I was shocked. I was passed out and was within four feet of _Him_ and didn't even notice it.

"Alia…Are you ok." I looked up to see that not only was Maria around but Melina was to. They both looked like they were going to run to get the doctor If I needed one.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Maria, the information really helps out a lot."

"no problem."

I got up said my good-bye to Melina and Maria and walked back to my dad's room. I almost got there and I froze in the middle of the hallway. The one person I didn't want to see was only six feet away. And he was walking toward me. _'Oh god what am I going to do? Run away?'_ I was just about to turn around when somebody put there arm around my shoulders. I looked up to see that it was Randy. He notice that Jericho was coming down the hall. Jericho saw that I wasn't alone and turned around and walked away.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it 'Lia. Let's get to the locker room. Ok?"

"Sure."

We both walked in the room to see that my dad was laying on the couch and Dave was on the bench getting ready. Randy shut the door lightly as not to wake my dad up. He looked so peaceful. I looked over and gave Dave a smile and the _I'm about to do something_ look. He smiled at me and nodded in agreement.

"YO DAD!" I screamed. He bolted up off the couch as looked over at me.

"That was NOT funny." I stared laughing and was soon joined but the other two guys.

Dave left about ten minutes later. Randy just came out of the shower and was packing up. Dad was watching tv when he looked up and saw me staring down at the floor playing with my thumbs. Dad nodded at Randy and they both came over and sat on the bench in front of me.

"Shorty, What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on now. What happened? If it's about Jericho standing in the hall. Well if someone is around you then he want do anything."

"Randy, that's just it." I said looking him straight in the eyes.

"What's it?" he looked confused.

"Well I went and talked to Maria. She said that I passed out again at the bar and Adam and Dave took me outside and Chris was already heading to the hotel so they put me in the car with him."

"Oh man. John, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Man, I think I am."

"Guys do you think that he could of done this to me?"

"Yes." they both said together.

There was silence in the room for a while. The door opened and made all three of us look at who it was. Adam had no clue that he just made a big mistake coming into the locker when he looked at Randy and my dad. They both was giving the _You're dead_ look.

"How could you man?" Randy had enough of the stare down. He jumped up off the bench and grabbed Adam by his neck and pinned him to the wall.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at Alia. What do you think this Is about?"

"I really don't know." he looked over at me then looked away.

"How could you let Jericho go near her?"

"I didn't want to let her go with him but I did. And how was I suppose to know that she would of gone missing?"

"Both of you stop it. Please." I stated as I went over to Randy. I put my hand on his forearm. He let Adam go and looked at me.

"I'm sorry. It's not his fault." Randy exclaimed.

"It's nobody's fault but mine." "Now Alia. If it's anybody's fault it would be mine. I invited him to the party and look what he did to you there. I swear if I would of known that he would make a move on you I would of never had that damn party in the first place." My dad said.

"Did I just miss something?" Adam was confused.

"Yeah, do you want to know what's going on?" I asked him.

"You know I do." I sat down and told him what had happened to me at the party and what I was just told by Maria. "That damn piece of shit. He's going to wish that he never even though of you." He jumped up. I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Just drop it. But could one of you go with me to investigate with me?"

All three looked at me. Then they looked at each other. Adam was the one that spoke up.

"All of us will go with you to see that damn idiot."

"If he's even six feet from you I'm going to punch him in his mouth." Randy said.

"He's dead either way." my dad said.

"Well then boys let's go find him." I said as I grabbed one of Randy's hands and one of Adam's hands. My dad was in front of us as we all four walked down the hall into catering where everyone was at. We found Chris at the corner table with Charlie Hass, Mickie James and Jamie Noble. All four of us walked over to the table and stared at Chris. The other three walked away. We sat down in their spots.

Randy was ready to jump the talbe when he finally spoke up. "Chris we know what you did…."

**A/N: What's The guys going to do? Are they going to start a fight? Someone's going to get hurt. But who is it going to be? That you will have to wait to find out…..Stay tuned.**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it so far. **


	5. The Fight in Catering

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody but Alia Saeed Cameron Cena. I do not own Any of the WWE superstars. Please R&R.**

--

"You know what?"

"About the party you jackass. That's what we know." Randy stated with even more fire in his eyes then before.

"I have no clue what you are talking about."

"YOU DAMN LIAR." Adam said as he slammed his fist on the table. "HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH IT." Now everyone was staring at the table.

"Listen, Whatever that Bitch has told you three is a lie."

That was it. The guys jumped out of there seats. Adam grabbed him by his hair while Randy grabbed his right wrist. My dad on the other hand grabbed me. He picked me up and put me behind him.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!"

"Get your hands off of me. NOW!"

Randy tightened his grip and, with his other hand punched him in the face. My dad had gotten over to the others and speared Jericho. Adam had let go of his hair and stated to kick him. My dad was now on top of Jericho punching him in the face. Paul (triple h) came over and tried to stop the fight but to avail. Randy was now helping Adam kick him.

Matt, Jeff, Jamie, Charlie and Dave came over to get them all to stop fighting. Matt and Jeff was holding Randy back. Dave and Paul grabbed my dad . Jamie and Charlie got Adam. Mickie bent down to Chris and looked at him. He had a busted lip, a huge gash over his left eye, his nose looked broken, his left eye was already swollen shut, his left arm (The one he used to cover up) looked swollen as well and he had a cut on the side of his face.

"What is your problem? Chris we've got to get you to the doctors. This is the first time I've seen you like this John." Mickie said as she held out her hand to help Chris up.

"If you knew what this Pervert did, you would of done the same thing."

"I don't think I would of John, You nearly killed him."

"Look Micks, He kissed 'Lia and we believe that he also beat her the other night."

Mickie let go of Jericho's hand, he fell down on his ass. Matt and Jeff let Randy go and turned their attention to me. I was sitting at another table, shocked as i was watching the entire thing happen before my eyes. _'I didn't even try to make them stop. Why?'_ Randy made his way over to me and took the seat next to me. Jeff left catering and went to go get the doctors and Vince. Matt went over to the now fallen Jericho. He bent down to his leave and looked at him in the eyes.

"What man?"

"I just wanted to do this to you." He punched him in the face making him fall again. He stood up and sat on the other side of me.

Adam and my dad were let go of and was sitting at another table. Not long after that Jeff came back in with the doctors and Vince behind him. Jeff came over and sat next to Matt and just stared at Jericho. Vince made his way over to my dad's and Adam's table first. Everyone could hear what was going on cause he was so loud.

"What's your problem?" He demanded.

"Boss, Jericho's a pervert and I had to make him pay."

"John what in the hell are you talking about?"

"Well Vince, First off he kissed my daughter and second off I believe that he beat her the other night. That is why she has all the bruises on her face."

"I still don't know what you are talking about."

"He must not be very smart then." Matt said in my ear.

"Vince this all stared when that asshole came to my house for the fourth of July party. He got drunk and was throwing stuff, he knocked Alia out and took her to a room. That is where he kissed her. Then the other night when she went missing, he beat her. Randy found her and that's when we found out about all of this shit. It just got to us and we wanted him to pay. That's why we came down here and beat the holy shit out of him."

"Wow. All this happened within a matter of ten minutes. You sure do know how to slam someone in the floor. Uh John?"

"Guess I do." my dad had a small smile on his face.

"Well Chris you need to get checked out." Vince turned and glared at Jericho.

"I will and I hope that all three of those fuckers get fired." He looked pleased with himself as he stared at me.

"What are you talking about?" Vince asked looking confused.

"Aren't they getting fired?" he jerked jos head to Vince as he pointed at Adam, then Randy, Then my dad.

"No."

All the guys let out a sigh of relief. Jericho was turning red. Matt hugged me while Jeff kept his eyes over on Chris. He looked like he was about to kill him for all that he had put me threw.

"WHAT?!"

"Well, I am going to be firing someone tonight. And I will let everyone know who that is in about five minutes. At the end of the show and I am going to have this taped and it will be broadcasted on the next RAW. Now go get cleaned up and Alia," he turned his attention to me and looked at him in the eyes. " I need to see you in my office in twenty minutes." he smiled at me and walked off.

"What the hell?" I said slightly under my breathe so only Matt, Jeff and Randy could hear it. Randy picked me up and gave he a hug. _'What did I do?'_

Jericho was taken by the doctor out of the room. He had an awkward smile on his face as he looked at me. It slightly creped me out as I looked at him. I stared at him until he was out of sight and my dad had come over. I looked over to see that my dad has a bruise coming up under his eye and started to laugh.

"What's are you laughing about shorty?" he asked

"You got in a fight and came out with only a black eye."

"Yeah, well you should see the other guy." he said jokingly and started to laugh himself. soon everybody in the room was getting back to what they were doing before the fight had started.

--

**A/N: So who's going to get fired? Why does Vince want to talk to Alia? Who has a crush on her? Until next time.**


	6. Celebrate

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody but Alia Saeed Cameron Cena. I do not own Any of the WWE superstars. Please R&R.**

--

My dad told everyone to go back to the locker room so they could hear and see what Vince was going to say. (It was being taped and so the stars could see it as it was being taped.) My dad, Randy, and Mickie was sitting on the couch. Matt was sitting on the arm of the couch beside Mickie. Charlie was sitting on the other arm. Paul and Jamie was sitting on the bench beside the couch. Adam, Dave and Jeff was sitting in a chair while I was pacing around the room.

--

Vince came out when the last match was over (Shawn Michaels V. Rey Mysterio) he had a microphone in his hands as her marched down the ramp. He climbed in the ring, he placed the microphone up to his lips as boos could be heard throughout the arena.

"Ok, This is very important. If you could advert your attention towards the Screen." he pointed at the screen and a video started playing.

The video was of the fight that happened backstage. Everybody was watching with shock on some of their faces. When the video was over there was no sound at all. The whole arena was quiet.

"Now that you have seen what I have seen. Someone that was involved in that fight will no longer be here tomorrow. He is going to be release for his actions. I would like for the following people to get their asses down here now….John Cena, Randy Orton, Edge, and Chris Jericho."

--

Everybody in the room looked at each other. My dad, Randy, and Adam got up and left the room. I stared at the tv in disbelief that they were going to be getting in trouble because me. I slid down the wall and put my head in my hands. I felt someone put their arm around my shoulders. I looked up and saw that Jeff and Matt were there trying to keep me calm. They took me over to the couch and sat me down where Randy was sitting. We all looked back at the tv again.

--

Adam, Randy and my dad made their ways to the ring and not long after that Jericho did the same. They all four stood next to each other looking at Vince. Secretly Adam and Randy wanted to punch Chris some more.

"Now, All four of you need to cool off. John, you are going to get a week off. Go hang out with your daughter and make sure that she is ok. Randy and Edge, Both of you are going to be getting some time off as well. I'll be seeing you Monday at Raw. You all three can leave my ring." He winked at the three guys as they walked out of the ring and back up the ramp. "Now Jericho, as it is to my knowledge, you are going to have to find another job because YOU'RE FIRED!!" He smiled and walked out of the ring.

--

The guys walked in the room huffing. They ran behind the couch and watched the monitor. "YOU'RE FIRED!!" Everybody jumped up and down. Mickie hugged me. _'Yay he's gone from my life. Yay'_ I couldn't help but be happy. Soon Everybody was hugging me.

"Oh God, you must be so happy that he's gone?" he said as he hugged me super tight.

"Sure Matt. You can let me go now."

"Shorty, you need to go to Vince's office in five minutes."

"I know dad."

"Hey, John I'll go with her just in case Jericho's still in the halls."

"Alright. What do you think sweetie?"

"I don't mind if Adam comes along."

"Hey, I've got to go get something from my locker room, I can walk to if you want me to?"

"Sure, Now if we are going we've got to go. So who ever is going, let's go." I walked out of the door and soon was followed by both of the guys.

"'Lia, What do you think Vince wants?"

"Well Jeff, if I knew that then I wouldn't be so nervous."

"There's no need to be nervous sweetie. Vince is just an old man." Adam placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it to make me feel better. We arrived at Vince's door and knocked. Jeff hugged me and went his way to his locker room. Adam stayed with me until Vince said it was ok for me to come in. I opened the door and he told Adam he could come in with me. We both walked in and he motioned for us to sit.

"So Alia, You don't know why you're here do you?"

"No sir I don't." Adam squeezed my hand for comfort.

"Well I've been thinking about it and I've talked to my creative team. They have agreed with me. When your dad returns in two weeks you are going to be going out with him. I want you to be your dad's manager."

"Really? But he doesn't need one?"

"Well Alia, you are going to be his manager until Adam steals you from him. He's going to be helping you with your training. You are going to be a wrestler but no ordinary DIVA. You my dear are going to be one of the best Wrestlers that the WWE has right now."

"Sweet. Wait does that mean that I'm going to be fighting the guys and not the girls?"

"That it does. Your first match is in two months and it's going to be against Jeff Hardy. So what do you think of that?"

"That's awesome."

"Well first off, you need to get your training under way. I'm giving Randy, Adam, and John time off so they can help you. Your training starts tomorrow morning at 8. So get some sleep and get a good breakfast in the morning."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"No problem Sweetie. Now go tell your dad."

I gave Vince a hug and grabbed Adam hand. We walked out the door. Adam picked me up and spun me around as he embraced me in a hug. He carried me down the hall back to my dad's room. We walked in with big smiles on our faces. He put me down on the bunch. Everybody but Jeff was in the room still celebrating Jericho's departure.

"What are you two smiling about?" Randy asked.

"Well I'm going to be a wrestler."

"What? Don't you mean DIVA?"

"No dad, I mean wrestler. You, Randy, and Adam are going to train me and in two months I am going to be in my very first match."

"Against who?"

"Jeff." everybody turned to look at Jeff. He had just came in the room and looked around.

"What about me?"

"Well Shorty is going to be having a match with you in two months. This should be good."

**A/N: So guys how did you like this chapter? Well next chapter will be two weeks ahead. She's going out to the ring with her dad. She's going to end up helping him win a title. She might also have a new name. Stay tuned.**


	7. Angel Appears

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody but Alia Saeed Cameron Cena. I do not own Any of the WWE superstars. Please R&R.**

--

I was training for two weeks straight. My dad helped me out a lot and he was starting to drive me crazy. He was telling me to do everything over and over again. Tonight my dad was going to wrestling and I was going to go down to ringside with him. We both got to the locker room and Jeff and Adam was already there.

"Glad to see you're back sweetie. I've missed training with you."

"Me too Adam." I started playing with my thumbs.

"Shorty I've told you, everything's going to be fine. You don't have to be nervous."

"John, it's a natural thing to be nervous. This is her first time she's doing this. Remember your first time? That's how she is feeling. Alia take some deep breath's and you should be fine."

"Ok. Thanks Adam. I need that. Dad, who are you wrestling tonight?"

"Ted. But Cody's going to be down there as well."

"Oh. Wait a minute. I'll be back in a minute." I walked out the door and down the halls. I finally came to the door that I needed. I knocked and heard "It's open." and walked in.

"Um am I going to start tonight?"

"Oh, you mean get involved." I nodded my head yes "Well yes you are. You are going to be down at ringside and Cody's going to try to interfere and you are going to knock him out. That's the plan that we all have agreed on."

"Oh, ok. I was just making sure that I was suppose to hit him. Thanks Vince for allowing me this opportunity."

"No problem. You should go get changed."

I nodded my head and ran back to the locker room. I burst threw the door and nearly scared the crap out the three that were in there.

"Ok, what am I wearing tonight?"

"These." Adam handed me a pair of blue jeans and a Cenation Jersey. I put them on and sat down and waited for my dad to come out of the showers.

"So are you excited?"

"That and nervous."

"There's no need to be."

"I that Jeff but that still doesn't mean that I'm not." he hugged me as my dad came out and told me that it was time to go to the ring. I got up and hugged Adam.

"It's going to be ok sweetie. Just kick his ass." I pulled away and gave him a smile. He returned the smile and kissed my forehead.

My dad and me walked down the hall. Before we got to the curtain we heard his music hit. He looked at me and we walked threw the curtain. He did his this at the top of the ramp. I walked pass him and headed for the ring.

"Well now King, You do you think this is?"

"I don't know JR but she's a hot little thing."

"I hope John's going to tell us who this girl is."

"Me too."

We both were in the ring. My dad asked for a microphone and he was introducing himself back and me.

"It's so good to be back. I know that you all know what happened. And I am not sorry that I hit that Son of a bitch. Well let's get to the more important part. This is my manager Angel." I was begin cheered.

"Well, I want to know more about This Angel?"

"I think we all do King?"

Just then Priceless started playing and we both watched as Ted and Cody came down. I hopped out the ring as Cody did the same. The match had started. My dad had the upper hand. He threw punch after punch. It was ten minutes in the match. He put Ted on his shoulder getting ready for the F-U, when Cody jumped up on the side and started a distraction. I ran to the other side and pulled his legs out from under him. He fell off the ring and stared at me. I slapped him and he looked at me again. I then punch him as hard as I could and fell on top of him I was still punching him when I heard the bell ring. I looked up and saw my dad's hand being raised. I crawled in the ring and took over. I raised his hand.

"Did you see what Angel did JR?"

"Yeah I did. And I think we should take another look at that."

They replayed me beating the shit out of Cody. I looked over the side of the ring and noticed that he was bleeding and looked back at my dad. He shrugged and took my hand and we left the ring. We were at the top of the ramp, I had a huge smile on my face and aMess with me look. We went threw the curtain and I was showered with loads of hugs.

"Alia, That was awesome. I knew you had it in you but man, I've never going to make you mad anymore." Randy said with a small smile on his face.

"That was brilliant." Dave stated.

"You know what, I now believe that all that training has paid off now."

"I think so to Adam. Hey what are doing after the show?"

"Going to the bar with the guys, Why?"

"I was wondering if you could help me get prepared for the next thing I'm doing. But that's ok. I'll go ask Jeff if he can teach me some moves."

"Are you sure. I can teach you some stuff."

"No it's ok, Go to the bar."

"Alright."

I left as everybody was still clapping or patting me on the back for a job well done. I decided to go to the medic's to see how Cody was doing. I walked in the room and he didn't look to good.

"Hey, Cody."

"Oh, Hey Alia."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is nothing."

"Are you mad at me. I'm really sorry."

"Don't feel bad for doing your job. I needed some time off anyways. This was a great way to get it. You build your career and I get some relax time."

"Ok. I just feel like I went a little over board."

"Well for a moment I thought you were going to kill me, but it's cool." he started laughing.

"So what damage did I do to you?"

"I have a gash that needs five stitches and I think that you broke my nose. You have one hell of a punch."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, like I said this is nothing."

"Ok, well I've go to go find Jeff, Get better."

"I will. See you in two weeks." I hugged him.

"Ok."

I walked out of the room and walked down the hall and found Jeff in catering. _'When is he not eating?'_ I walked over to him.

"Hey Jeffro."

"Hey 'Lia. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me some moves. I already have Adam, Randy and my dad's moves and I was wondering you could teach me some of your's?"

"Sure. I'll teach you tomorrow morning in the gym at 7."

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow then."

**A/N: Well that's it for chapter 7. Hope you like the fight. What do you think of her ring name? There's going to be more wrestler's that get injured by Angel. Who are they? That you are going to have to wait to find out.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read this story. And to all who have reviewed and put this story on story alert. This would be nothing without you all.**

**Special thanks to the follow for all the support...….****Exist to Inspire, Sonib89, JCJF.lover, berrycharismatic, Band G33k, jcena'sgirl557744, trevia0123, xFeelxThexFirexInsidexMe, Slayer's Angelus, shortee962, and kristy4029**


	8. Help EDGE?

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody but Alia Saeed Cameron Cena. I do not own Any of the WWE superstars. Please R&R.**

--

I walked in the arena ready for my next assignment. I walked to Vince's office to get my schedule. (He gave me a special script that nobody could see what was going on just me and who-ever I told). I knocked on the door. "Come in." so I did.

"Oh 'Lia, It's good to see you."

"Nice to see you too."

"Well, let's get down to business. You are going to first go down with your dad and help him again. You are going to do almost the same thing like you did last week only this week it's going to be Shannon."

"Ok. I can do that."

"Then while Adam is having his match against Dave, you are going to interrupt it. You are going to distract the referee so Adam can get the upper hand. Once he wins you are going to causally walk up the ramp and then that's the show."

"That's cool. So let me get this. I am going to be working twice tonight."

"Yeah, basically."

"Ok. Then I've got to go."

"See ya."

I walked out of the office and found my dad in his locker room. He, Dave and Adam was in there. I felt bad for what I was I going to be doing to Dave. But it had to be done. If I want to get any further.

"So what's going to be happening tonight shorty?"

"I'm sorry Dave." I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Sweetie why?"

"I'm going to cost you your match against Adam."

"Don't worry about that. At least your not going to be hitting me right?"

"Oh no I'm not doing that. I'm just going to be distracting the ref."

"That's good. 'cause according to Cody, you have quite an arm." everybody started laughing.

"Well, I've got to get ready. I'm starting out with my dad. And that match is first."

Everybody left the room and I got my clothes for the match on. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and walked outside. The guys were leaning against the walls.

"You can come in now."

They all walked in. My dad went to get dress while I went to catering. I was a little hungry. I got some fruit and a bottle of water. I sat down at one of the empty tables. Soon I was joined by Jeff.

"Hey 'Lia."

"Hey Jeffro."

"So what's going on tonight?"

"You'll have to wait."

"Awe, Come on. Tell me!" He looked at me with his puppy-dog eyes and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Not and that puppy-dog pout isn't going to work with me."

"Fine be that way." He acted like he was upset. But soon changed his expression. "Well I see that you are going to be going out there with your dad. Good luck."

"Thanks." I finished my fruit and looked at the time. 8:54. "I've got to go Jeff. I'll talk to you later."

"Oh, wait a minute. Don't do any of those moves yet ok."

"I wasn't planning on using them until I really know how to do them without getting hurt." I smiled up at him.

"That's good. Now go before you're late." He leaned down and gave me a hug and kiss on my cheek.

I walked out of catering and down the familiar halls to the curtain. I looked around to see that my dad was coming out of the locker room. The sound guy looked at me and shook his head. I looked at the time above his head _'I see why he's upset.'_ 9:01. He was late as usual. The sound guy played his music and we both walked out.

We both stood at the top of the ramp he did his thing as I just stood there. I began walking down the ramp towards the ring, my dad in close pursuit.

"Well JR look who's coming out with John Cena. It's Angel."

"I see that King."

"Do you think she's going to do anything like she did last week?"

"That we will have to see."

We both were in the ring while Jimmy and Shannon were making there way down to the ring. They both got in staring at John. The ref told me and Shannon to get out. We did and the match started. Jimmy hit my dad and the John was basically dominating him. Shannon hit the side of the ring. Jimmy lowered the top rope and my dad fell over it. Shannon kicked him and Jimmy jumped the ropes and landed on top of Shannon and my dad. My dad and Jimmy got back in the ring.

The ref was distracted and I ran over to Shannon. I grabbed his arm pulling him towards me to face me. He looked at me and grabbed me by my neck. I kicked him in the stomach and hit him over the head. He grabbed his stomach and looked at me. I speared him and got up looking at him. He was out and I looked up and saw my dad getting the pin over Jimmy. I crawled in the ring as Jimmy 'fell' out. I raised his hand in victory.

"Angel did it again. That's two on her list."

"She's on tough girl."

"King I don't think I want to get on her bad side."

"Me either JR. me either."

We walked back to the locker room. I took a pair of blue jeans and a white Edge Sleazy shirt and underwear and went to the showers. I got done and changed clothes. I walked out and let my hair stay down. I noticed that my dad was looking at me.

"What?"

"Well this is the first time that I've seen you in Adam's shirt."

"Dad, you know that I can't be your manager for ever right."

"Yeah, well I guess that you had to do what you had to do. Adam and Dave's match is next. You better get out there."

"Ok. I'll see you soon."

I ran out of the locker room and waited by the curtain for the sound guy to tell me to go. I was watching the tv monitor and noticed that Dave was about to get the pin. The sound guy told me to go. So I ran down the ramp.

"What is this?"

"JR, I think our new Angel has something for Edge."

"I Believe your right, King."

I Walked down to the side of the ring. I jumped up to the ring. The ref was distracted with me that he didn't notice that Edge had gave Batista the low blow. I jumped down and shrugged my shoulders. He turned his attention back to the match. Edge was on top of Batista. 1.2.3.

"And the winner is EDGE!"

He jumped down and hugged me. I held his arm up and he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I looked back at him. I dropped his arm and walked over to the ramp. I walked backwards up the ramp as the ref jumped down and raised his arm. I looked from the fallen Batista to Edge and smiled sweetly. Then the show ended. I walked back to through the curtain and down to catering.

"So, what did you think."

"That was awesome. I still can't believe that you are working with Adam."

"Well, you know how Vince works. Who knows what our match is going to be like in a month. That's going to be an awesome match. Don't you think Jeff."

"I can't wait to see how much damage you do to me." they both started laughing.

--

**A/N: The next chapter is going to be Angel v. Cody. Revenge is sweet. So what did you think of the superstars that are getting injured. If you have anyone you want me to write into a match with Angel I'll see what I can do. Thanks again to everyone who's been reading this story. **


	9. Angel V Cody: Falling From Heaven

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody but Alia Saeed Cameron Cena. I do not own Any of the WWE superstars. Please R&R.**

**Sorry it's longer than the other ones.**

--

I walked in the Arena with Randy and Adam. We all walked to the locker room. My dad was already there in his attire that he was going to wear for the night. I grabbed his script and schemed threw it. I noticed that he was going to be having an interview with Maria and then a match against Adam.

"Hey Dad."

"Yeah shorty"

"Your match is with Adam tonight."

"Is it, I haven't even read that thing yet."

"Here. Read it so you know what to do." I handed it to him.

"Fine."

"I'll see you guys later." I walked out the door to Vince's office. I walked in without knocking like I've been doing. I sat down as he told me what I was doing. I walked out after ten minutes and down to catering. This was like a routine. I got some fruit and a bottle of water and sat at a free table. I sat there in deep thought when I was interrupted.

"Hey Sweetie."

"Oh, Hey Jeffro."

"So your in your first match tonight?"

"Yeah, against Cody. I've got to admit something thou, I'm scared. I've been out there before but I Haven't been in a match."

"Yeah the first time in the ring is always the worst. But hey, you should do just fine. I mean you are an Angel in the ring."

I chuckled. "I guess your right. Do you have a match tonight?"

"Sure do. I'm going against Shelton. Well I've got to go the match is up next."

"Good luck."

"Same to you."

He walked off and I looked up at the monitor. _'I'm not dressed yet.'_ I ran to the locker room and told the guys to get out. I grabbed my blue jeans and an Edge t-shirt and threw them on. I put my hair up and ran out the door. Adam and Me walked down to the curtain and watched the match. Jeff's hand was being raised in victory. Commercial and then it was our turn. Jeff walked threw the curtain and gave me a hug.

The sound guy played Adam's music and we both walked out. He did his whole thing While I stood behind him. He began to walk down the ramp and I followed. He climbed in the ring and I did the same.

"Man, Angel is back."

"King you know she's going to interferer again."

"Yeah, she may make Cena number four on the injured list she has."

"She already put Cody, Shannon, and Beth on the list."

Adam grabbed a microphone and began to speak. "Now If you don't mind Cena get your ass out here now. I'm not in the mood for you to be waiting back there."

My dad walked out and stared us down. He ran down the ramp and into the ring. He grabbed a microphone and looked over at me.

"So I see where you went to."

"Don't talk to her. I'm your opponent not her."

"If she was my opponent it would be a much better match than ours is." He smiled and winked at me.

"What did you say?" Just then Adam speared him. I was told to get out of the ring so I did.

"I'll have to agree with John on that one."

"So you think that Angel should fight a guy."

"Well, so far she's done well for herself King."

Adam was doing great and then my dad got the upper hand on him. He was giving right hand after right hand. He put Adam on his shoulders ready for the F-U and I ran over to the announcer's table and grabbed a chair. I slid in the ring and the ref stopped me. He grabbed the chair out of my hands and forced me out of the ring. He was busy with putting the chair back that he didn't notice that I had got up on the top rope and missile drop kicked my dad. I place Adam's arm over my dad's body and slid back out of the ring. The ref turned and 1.2.3.

"And the winner is EDGE!"

"That's not fair King."

"Yeah it is. Edge was in trouble so she helped out."

"Come on."

I held up his hand and we got out of the ring. We were at the top of the ramp, when we turned around and Cody was standing there.

"Look who's at the top JR."

"I see that."

"Angel, I've already talked to Vince and we have a match tonight. Just me and You."

I stopped in the middle of ramp and watch him smirk at me and walk back threw the curtain.

"Did we just hear that right King?"

"I believe we did. This is great. Angel v. Cody"

I walked back threw the curtain and Adam grabbed my hand. We walked into the locker room and sat down waiting for my dad to come back in. He walked threw the door about five minutes later.

"Shorty, that was great."

"Thanks dad."

"Well me and Adam are going to leave so you can get changed for your match."

"Ok."

They walked out and I went over to my bag and got out a pair of loose jeans and a black t-shirt that was cut to just above the jeans. I re-did my hair and walked out of the room. I hugged my dad and Adam, I walked two steps before I noticed that Adam was behind me. "What are you doing?"

"Going down there with you."

"No your not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Vince told me that you were not going down there. Cody and Ted are already going to be down there. Ted is going to interfere and I am going to handle it. In the end both of them are going to get injured. I don't need any help."

"Ok. Guess he changed it."

"Yeah. Thanks for all the help."

"No problem sweetie." He gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

I walked down the hall back to the curtain. The sound guy motioned for me to go and I walked out to Edge's music. The crowd booed as I walked down the ramp and into the ring. I stood in the ring staring at the top of the ramp waiting for Cody to make his way down.

Priceless music hit and Cody and Ted started coming down the ramp. Cody climbed in the ring and Ted stood on the side. The ref called for the bell and the match started. I slapped Cody in the face and he placed his hand on his face and stared at me. I slapped him again and this time he went for a clothesline and I ducked. I ran to the ropes and bounced of them. I returned with a clothesline of my own. He went down, I went to the ropes again and climbed to the top ropes I gave him a leg drop. He shot up off the canvas. I stared at him and he stared back. He put me in the headlock and I got out of it.

Just then Ted jumped up and I ran over and tossed him in the ring. He looked shocked. I tossed him over to Cody. Cody grabbed him and stopped him. I ran at them and speared both of them. They fell out of the ring and onto the floor. I stood in the ring, ran over to the other side and bounced off the ropes and flew over the tope rope and did a moon salt and landed on top of them. I stayed down for a second(1) then crawled back in the ring.(2)

"You know this is an (3)interesting match we have going on King."(4)

"That we do."(5)

Cody was slowly climbing into the ring. (6)The ref stopped the count and checked on Cody. He was in the corner prop up and I was on the other side I ran and clothes lined him again and put him in a head lock. I bulldogged him and pinned him. 1.2. Shoulder off the canvas. I got on the top rope and held my arms straight out and jumped, I did a half spinning moon salt and landed on target. 1.2.3.

"And the winner is ANGEL"

"Did you see that King"

"I wonder what she calls that?"

"Me too."

The ref raised my arm and I got out of the ring. I stood at the top of the ramp smiling at the damage that I had caused. Ted was bleeding from the head and Cody still hadn't moved. I turned around and walked threw the curtain and Maria was standing there.

"Angel, What was that finishing move you did?"

"I call that Falling From Heaven."

I walked down the hall back to the locker room. I walked in Jeff, Matt, Adam, Randy, Dave, and my dad were there. They had been watching the whole thing. Jeff had a smile on his face and the other looked as though they were shocked.

"What?"

"That's was cool." Dave said.

"Where did you learn that. That looked like something Jeff would of done."

"Well Randy, He taught me how to do it without getting injured."

"Really, Shorty where did you come up with the name?"

"It just came to me that's all."

The room was silent for a little then they stared to laugh. I went to my bag and got a change of clothes and walked into the shower. I came out twenty minutes later refreshed. Everybody had left but Adam and my dad.

"Ready?" my dad asked.

"Ready." we left the arena and went back to the hotel. We all need some rest.

--

**A/N: Well what did you think of her finisher? Next chapter: someone tells her that they love her. Who's it going to be? Also she has another match this time with Beth and Santino. What's going to happen there? That you are going to have to wait and see.**


	10. Jeff's Got My Back

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody but Alia Saeed Cameron Cena. I do not own Any of the WWE superstars. Please R&R.**

**Sorry it's longer than the other ones.**

--

I had the week off so I went down to the gym. I wasn't alone there. Dave, Adam and Jeff were there. I walked in and over to where Jeff was.

"Hey there."

"Hey Jeffy."

"So what's up?"

"Well I'm bored and I've got the week off."

"Oh, Are you going back home?"

"No, Dad's got a match in two days, so I'm staying here."

"Well how about we go get something to eat after I finish up here?"

"How about in about two hours?"

"That's cool."

"Well I'm going to go work out and leave you to yours. See ya." I waved at him and went in the locker room and changed. I came back out and went to the punching back. I was doing that for about five minutes when someone grabbed me by my waist. I turned around to see that it was only Adam.

"You know if I didn't think about it I would of punched you?"

"Yeah, well I was hoping that you wouldn't do that."

"Well what's up." I asked as I continued with my work out.

"Well, what are you doing around lunch time?"

"Getting something to eat with Jeff. Why?"

"Oh, Mind if I tag along?"

"I don't but go ask Jeff."

"ok."

He left and came back looking a little sad."Well."

"I'm going with you two."

"Then what was that face for?"

"Trying to confuse you."

"What?" I hit him in the arm.

"Ow, What was that for?"

"I felt like confusing you."

**-- 2 hours later at the diner --**

"So Alia, do you know what you are doing next week on Raw?" Jeff asked.

"Kinda."

"Well." Jeff stated.

"Something with Beth and Santino. That's all I know."

"Do you think that it's going to be a handicap match?" Adam questioned.

"Maybe, Vince said something about having a huge match for the next Pay-pre-view. Something with Adam, you, dad, Beth, Matt, Santino, Dave and me. But he wouldn't tell me anything else."

"Adam, What do you think about that?"

"Well, I think that maybe he's putting us all in the main event. I don't know though. Anything can be going threw his head."

"Yeah man, isn't that the truth."

**-- A week later at Raw --**

"Alia, I love you."

"Do what?"

"I love you."

"Why would you say that to me?"

"Because it's the truth."

"How dare you say that after what you just said to me." I slapped him and walked off. I was frustrated with myself. I like him sure but did I like him that much? I was in catering sitting at a table thinking about what just happened.

"Hey shorty, what's wrong?"

"Dad," I looked up and totally forgot about what I was going to tell him. "I've got to go. My match is next."

"Ok, but talk to me afterwards ok?"

"Alright."

I ran down the hall towards the curtain. Randy walked threw after a few minutes and looked at me."Hey, 'Lia, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to go out there and get some of anger out."

"Ok. Good luck."

"Thanks." I hugged him as my music started playing (Well Edge's music). I walked out not even paying attention to the crowd. I was angry and that was it.

"Have you ever seen Angel look Mad as hell before?"

"No I haven't King and I don't think this is going to be good for the two that are about to come out."

A few seconds after I arrived in the ring Santino and Beth came out. They got in the ring it was a title match. Both the Women's title and the Intercontinental title was on the line. The ref signaled for the bell. It stared with me vs. Santino. I walked up to him and Punched him in the face. He staggered backward and tagged in Beth she come in and slapped me. I smiled and looked at her. I kicked her in the gut, she bent over and I did the ddt to her. Santino ran in and I lowered the top rope. He fell over it and I jumped out of the ring. I threw him into the steel steps. He landed on the corner of the steps and began to bleed.

I crawled back in the ring and stalked Beth down. She looked up, I grabbed her and Irish-whipped her into the corner. I jumped on the second rope and started punching her in the head. I paused and looked over and Santino was laying outside the ring busted open. I jumped off the roped and Beth fell to the canvas. I kicked her over and put her where I wanted her. I jumped back on the top rope and did the 'Falling From Heaven' move and pinned Beth. 1.2.3.

"And the Winner and NEW WOMEN'S AND INTERCONTENTIAL CAMPION….ANGEL!!" Lillian stated into the microphone.

I should have been happy but I was still slightly pissed off. I jumped out of the ring and grabbed a chair. I slid back in the ring the ref grabbed the chair from me shaking his head and telling me the match was over. I stared at him for a moment then, walked over the where Beth still wasn't moving and I spit on her and jumped out of the ring. The ref handed me both titles and I stared at them then back to the damage.

"Somebody must of mad Angel mad."

"I think she shouldn't be called Angel right now King?"

"I agree with you on that. She scared the Hell out of me."

"Yeah."

I walked up the ramp backwards until I reached the curtain. I turned around and noticed everybody was standing there to congratulate me. I brushed pass them all and headed for the locker room. I walked in and threw both titles down on the couch.

"Shorty, Now tell me what's the matter with you?"

"I can't believe him."

"Believe who?"

"Dave."

"What did he do?"

"He told me he love me."

"Well he does sweetie."

"Are you sticking up for him now. Damn dad. I thought you would at least be on my side for once. I'm out of here." I walked out of the room and out one of the exit. I sat on the curve.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Oh hey Jeff, I was just thinking and trying to cool off some."

"So that beating you gave to Beth and Santino was real?"

"Kind of."

"So what happened?"

"You know how Dave has been avoiding me and not talking to me for the past couple of weeks?"

"Yeah, Did he finally tell you why he was doing it?"

"Yeah, He told me that the reason he's been avoiding me was to protect me. I asked him from what and he said from himself. I was confused and asked what he would do to me and he kissed me."

"Ok, and…"

"Then he said that he loved me. I freaked out and got pissed. He was avoiding me, not looking at me or even talking to me because he loved me. What really pissed me off was him saying he loved me right after he said that I would get hurt if you, Adam or Randy found out. That's what I didn't get. He was basically tell me that if I told either of you I would get it. Then he went and said that to me."

"Alia, Listen, He means well he really does but the only way he know how to show someone he cares about is to try to all big and bad. But trust me if he was to even anciently put a bruise on you his ass is mine."

"Thanks Jeff. I need that." I hugged him and we both walked back inside.

--

**A/N: Well what do you think about the Match? Plot twist it was Dave. Well next chapter I'm thinking that she's going to be ambushed by superstars and someone is going to save her. Either Adam or Dave. Well stay tuned.**


	11. THE BEAT?

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody but Alia Saeed Cameron Cena. I do not own Any of the WWE superstars. Please R&R.**

**A/N: This is long to. There will be more blood in the chapter. Enjoy...Thanks again to all who has read this story and likes it. The story would be nothing if it wasn't for all of your support.**

**--The Next Week At Raw--**

I was going over the script that Vince had just given me. _'Why and I going up against Katie Lea and Paul tonight?' _What ever. I had to get ready for the match. Nobody was in the locker room. My dad and Randy had a tag-team match and Dave was at catering. I put on my jeans and my 'Mess with me' shirt that Vince got done for me. (It was basically Mess with me in red letters and Edge's design in the background.) I put my hair in up in a pony-tail and looked at my watch. 9:44. I was up in five minutes. I walked to the curtain and waited for Adam to show up. He showed up just when his music hit. We walked out to a mixture of cheers and boos.

"King, Angel's herself tonight."

"I see that. Man I wonder who ever pissed her off last week?"

Soon after I was in the ring Katie Lea and Paul made their way down. They joined me in the ring and Scott(The ref) rung the bell. Paul was staring he ran at me and speared me. I got up and he clothes lined me. He pulled me up and Irish whipped me into the turnbuckle. He ran at he again and I ducked, he went face first into the turnbuckle. He tagged Katie in and she tried to clothes line me I dodged it and then gave her a ddt.

"Come on Angel. Get up." Adam said as he slapped the mat.

I got up as Paul ran in the ring. Katie got up and they both started to kick me. Adam jumped in the ring and tried to get Paul away put he got knocked out. Soon John (JBL) came down the ramp and slid in the ring. He helped himself to kicking me. Layla made her way down followed by Deuce then Chuck. They all were throwing rights and lefts at me. I had managed to give John a nice shiner and Layla was on her back. Someone grabbed my hair and threw me down to the ground.

I soon saw a flash go by and soon Paul was outside the ring. Deuce was getting hit. I got up the energy to hit Katie and Layla away. Soon Chuck and Deuce was on the ground. I tossed Layla out and stared at Katie. She got scared at the site of three against one and rolled out of the ring. I looked behind me and saw that not only was Adam in the ring but Dave was too.

"Did you see that?"

"Sure did King. That was a slobber knocker of an invasion if I do saw so myself."

"It's just a good thing that Batista was there."

I was having my arm rose in the air by Dave and Adam put his arm around my waist. I felt a sharp pain in my side but ignored it. Adam wiped me forehead off and I noticed that it was blood. I shook it off and as Raw went commerical I looked at Dave.

"What did you do that for?"

"Well it wasn't in the script for them to come down and you were getting hit pretty bad. I had to do it." we were half way up the ramp.

"Thanks I guess. Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for your help to."

"No problem babe."

We walked threw the curtain and who was standing in front of us was none other than Vince.

"Alia, are you ok?"

"No worries."

"Listen Dave, Adam, take her to the medic right now."

"But Vince."

"No but Vince me…I've got to see if you are cleared for Two weeks. Remember the Pay-Pre-View."

"Yeah I do. Fine I'll go."

Dave and Adam walked with me to the medic office. We walked in and Jeff was already there. I tilted my head to the side and smiled a little.

"What are you smiling for huh?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"You are always in here. That's what." I started laughing but stopped. I had forgotten about my side. I winced.

""Lia. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Dave."

"You wouldn't of winced if it was nothing."

"Fine. It's my side."

Adam notice and picked me up. He placed me on the table next to Jeff. Dave looked at me like he was about to explode. The door opened and the doctor and Matt walked in.

"So I see that Alia is in here to. Now Matt you didn't tell me that there was two people."

"I only knew about Jeff, What happened?"

"Well, I got jumped out there, Adam and Dave helped out." Just then Matt's phone went off.

"Yeah,…. She's here…… Dave, Adam, Jeff, and me…..Yeah…..I'll tell her….He's doing it now….Yeah….Ok…Bye."

"What was that about?" I said as the doctor put a bandage over the cut in my forehead.

"That was Vince. He want's to know what's wrong with you. Then he wants for you, Dave and Adam to go to his office when you get done here."

"Ok."

"Now Miss Cena what else hurts?"

"Nothing really." I lied.

"Alia!" Adam stated with a look of amazement on his face.

"What?"

"Don't lie. You know you just had a pain your side." Adam said.

"Well let's take a look at that then?" he looked at my side and grabbed some more bandages.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked at the others. They all expressed the same expression, Horrified shock. "What in the Hell are you all looking at?"

"The-the-the-y-y-y-"

"Damn it spit it out already."

"Your huge gash that's in your side. That's what they are looking at."

"What are you talking about doc?"

"No need to worry. I can get this fixed up. But you are going to have take some medication and not wrestle until next Monday. As long as you don't strain yourself you should be fine. No lifting anything and try to stay off your feet."

"Ok, but what's the big deal. It's not like I haven't had cuts before."

"This is different. It looked like Chuck still had his steel-toed boots on when he kicked you."

"Oh." I looked over to see that the guys were trying not to look at me. "guy's it's ok if you look. I don't mind. It's very fascinating." they all got closer to get a better look.

"OK, your all set. Take two of these now. You can go see Vince but you shouldn't walk anymore after that. Go get some rest."

"Alright."

I jumped down off the table. Winced and realized that I shouldn't of done that. I walked about two feet when I was picked up gently and looked over to see who it was.

"What are you doing?"

"Well you heard the doc. No walking. So I'm carrying you. Adam, you and me have to go see Vince anyways."

"Ok."

I put my head on Dave's shoulder and Adam grabbed my hand. We walked down the hall like that until we got to Vince's office. Adam let my hand go and knocked on the door. Vince opened it and stepped to the side to let us in. Dave placed me on the couch softly, then sat next to Adam on the other couch.

"So…." he said looking at me.

"I can wrestle Monday. But until then I've got to stay off my feet. No moving, lifting or walking."

"That's good. No further damage to the WWE'S Angel. Well here's what's going on Next Monday. For the Main event it's going to be Chuck, JBL, and Layla V. Angel, Edge, And Batista."

"No." I said shaking my head. The three looked over at me.

"What do you mean no?"

"Vince, I want some competition."

"Like who?"

"Like Chuck, Paul and Katie Lea Burchill V. THE BEAT."

"THE BEAT?" They stated in unison.

"Batista, Edge, Angel Team."

"Where did you come up with that?" Vince asked.

"I just thought of it."

"Well I like that."

"Do we have a match next week then Vince?"

"That we do. Hold on." he left the room and Adam and Dave looked at me strangely.

"What?"

"THE BEAT? What's up with that?"

"Adam, I've been thinking about what Dave told me last week and this is a great way for all of our career's to grow. And for me to see how much he really does love me."

"That's an awesome concept." Dave said as he sat next to me on the couch. Vince walked back in and had a camera crew behind him. Thry told us what to do and basically what to say.

"ACTION"

"Now Next week, I want you three to be in the Main event."

"Vince listen I don't think that Angel, should be in a match next week."

"Batista yes she should. Now who should you three be facing?" he said as he rubbed his hand over his chin.

"I know." I said as I slowly stood up. "I want revenge on what went on tonight. I mean Chuck did kick me and make me bleed. So Chuck, Katie Lea, and Paul Vs. Batista, Edge, and Angel. Or what I like to call ourselves. THE BEAT."

"Cut." the camera crew walked out and we all said goodbye to Vince. Dave picked me up and took me out to his rental.

"Adam, can you get her things and bring them to the Hotel?"

"Sure. I'll do that. I'll see you are the hotel sweetie." he said. He leaned in the car and kissed me on the forehead.

**A/N: Well what do you think of the next Tag Team? Hope everyone like this chapter. Next one to come…..Is Alia falling for Dave? Vince makes an announcement for No Mercy Pay-Pre-View. What is it? Stay tuned.**


	12. Flat Line

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody but Alia Saeed Cameron Cena. I do not own Any of the WWE superstars. Please R&R.**

**Something's going to happen in this chapter that nobody would of thought of. It's going to take you by suprise. **

**--On the Next Raw--**

"Dave put me down!"

"No."

"Put me down NOW!"

"Fine." he put me down and I turned and walked down the hall. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business." I walked on down the hall and into catering. I got a bottle of water and sat at an empty table. Soon Jeff and Adam showed up and sat with me.

"Hey 'Lia."

"Hey guys. what's going on?"

"Nothing much."

"Hey Adam, can I talk to Jeff for a minute?"

"Sure. I'll go get some water." he got up and went over to the food table.

"So what's wrong?"

"Well you know how Dave wants to go out with me right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I don't think I like him like that. I mean I love him as a friend but that's all."

"If that's how you fell you should tell him."

"That's not all though. I think that I am falling for someone else. I don't know how Dave's going to take that. I'm kinda afraid of what he's going to do when I tell him this."

"Do you want someone to go with you to tell him."

"Can you?"

"Yeah. Let's just go tell Adam that we will be back."

"Alright." I grabbed his hand and we walked over to where Adam was.

"Hey Adam. We'll be back. I've got to go tell Dave something but Jeff's going to go with me."

"Ok 'Lia. Do you want anything?"

"Fruit."

"Ok." Jeff and I walked out of catering and down to Dave's room. He was sharing with my dad. That made it even more hard. I walked in and sat on the couch.

"Hey shorty, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to Dave that's all."

"Alright. I'll go get him." my dad walked out of the room. Jeff grabbed my hand and squeezed it to comfort me. Five minutes later Dave walked in. My dad nodded and Jeff got up and they both walked out the door.

"So What's up?"

"Dave, I think that this should just be a friendship between us. I love you I do but nothing more than a friend."

"You just want to be friends then?"

"Yeah. I love our friendship."

"I do to. It there anything else?"

"Well this is why I brought Jeff, I sort of like someone else but I don't think he likes me."

"you were afraid to tell me?"

"Yeah."

"you do you like, is it someone I know?"

"oh yeah, you know him."

"Really. Let's see is it someone I see everyday?"

"Yeah."

"The only people I see everyday are Jeff, your dad, Randy and Adam. Is it one of those?"

"One of the three."

"Right, it's not your dad. It's either Jeff, Randy or Adam."

"You know what. Just forget this ever happened. I'll meet up with you in about twenty minutes for our match."

"Ok, but I will find out."

"I know you will." I hugged him and walked out the door. My dad and Jeff was standing outside talking to each other. I just walked pass them and back to catering.

"So, what happened?"

"Oh nothing, I thought that Dave would get mad at me for liking someone else and just wanting to be friends with him."

"So who do you like?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. alright."

"Ok. Well here's your fruit and the match is coming up."

"I'll finish this and then we can go." I finish up and grabbed Adam's hand and walked towards the curtain. Not long after we arrived Dave showed up.

The sound guy played our new song "Pain by Three Days Grace." The crowd we confused until we walked out. Then the whole arena went crazy. We made our way down the ramp and to the ring. I slid under the ropes as the guys went threw the Second ropes.

"And in the ring now is THE BEAT." Lillian stated threw the Microphone.

"I wonder what that means. King."

"I think it means that if you mess with anyone of them then they all three will BEAT you up."

"Maybe."

"Making there way down to the ring is Katie Lea and Paul Burchill and Chuck Plumbo." There was boo's and some cheers threw out the arena. They all came down the ramp and into the ring. Stared down and Mike (The ref.) took my two belts and gave them to Lillian.

"It's so nice to see a champ in this fight." JR said.

Mike signaled for the bell and I started with Katie Lea. (This was an intergender tag team match) I slapped Katie hard and she staggered backwards then ran toward me I dodged her and she ran into the turnbuckle. I Irish whipped her to the other side and ran at her with a clothes line. She returned with her own clothes line and we both went down. She managed to tag in Paul.

He came in and pulled me towards his corner. He put his boot on my throat. Mike pulled him back, while his back was towards me Chuck grabbed my head and pulled down on the bottom rope. Dave and Adam tried to get in but was stopped by Mike. Paul came over and threw me over his shoulders and flipped me over onto the ring. I managed to crawl toward Dave and Tag him in. Soon after Dave climbed in I Fainted.

"Oh My God, we need Medics down here now!" King stated.

"Alia Get up, come on get up." Adam said.

The ref run the bell to stop the match. I had apparently fainted and hit my head on the steel steps. I was laying on the ground outside and Adam had jumped down and had my head whispering in my ear. I opened my eyes a little and saw nothing but blurs. I closed my eyes again and make a sound that Adam heard. The paramedics came over and put me on a backboard and onto a stretcher. Dave, Chuck, and Adam walked with the stretcher towards the back. I could hear everything that was going on but I couldn't bare to open my eyes.

"What happened?" One voice said.

"She just fainted, I looked over and noticed that she had fallen backwards and hit her head on the steps. I got off the ring and lifted her head to see if she was bleeding. She was and then Paul and Katie went backstage and got the you guys." a voice I noticed to be Adam's.

"Has she been doing this a lot?"

"Not for a while. The last time was about two months ago."

"Ok. Well she's going to have to have somebody with her for a while. We are taking her to the hospital and one person can go with her in the Ambulance."

"Dave, I'll go."

"Call me when you get there Adam, Tell me what's going on. I'll get John and we will be there after the show."

I was being lifted into the Ambulance. I heard the sirens and felt the bus move. Adam held my hand and was talking to me.

"Come on don't do this to me. Lia wake up please." he was squeezing my hand.

"Her Vitals' are good. O2 is good. Heart beat is normal."

"That's good right?"

"Yeah, that's great. The doctors are going to have to do some test but as it looks she should be out of here in no time."

"Great." I felt my hand being lifted up. I opened my eyes.

"Adam." I whispered before I closed my eyes and then I heard nothing.

"Oh God." Adam stated as a tear rolled down his face.

Flat Line……

**A/N: What did you think? i figured a good plot twist was called for. Hope you like it. So what's going to happen? She went Flat line. Will she be ok? Who shows up at the hospital? Who do you think she likes? Stay tuned.**


	13. I Chose

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody but Alia Saeed Cameron Cena. I do not own Any of the WWE superstars. Please R&R.**

**--In The Ambulance--Three Person Point of view.--**

"Her Vitals' are good. O2 is good. Heart beat is normal."

"That's good right?"

"Yeah, that's great. The doctors are going to have to do some test but as it looks she should be out of there in no time."

"Great." Adam stated as he lifted her hand up and placed it on his forehead before placing a soft kiss on it.

"Adam." A whisper came from Alia making Adam look over at her.

"Oh God." Adam Stated looking at her and hearing the beeping noise and looking at the monitor.

Flat Line…… The Paramedic in the Ambulance moved Adam out of the way. He tried to re-start her heart twice before he got it to start again. They arrived at the hospital. The driver got out and two doctors and the two paramedics got the stretcher out of the bus. Adam was trying to keep up with them.

"Sir, You are going to have to stay out here for the moment." A nurse said holding him back.

He nodded and stopped where he was. He watched as they all went down the hall and into a room. He leaned against the wall and slid down the wall. He looked over at the clock that was on the wall. 10:15. Raw was over and soon people would show up. Adam let some more tears roll down his face.

"Adam, Where is Alia?" Dave asked as he rushed in the hospital.

"Back there." he pointed without looking up to his friend.

They all sat there and waited. 10:30 arrived and there still was no word. Adam looked around to see that almost the entire locker room was there. Randy and Jeff was sitting next to each not talking at all. John had his head in his hands. Dave and Mickie was standing outside talking. Katie, Paul, Chuck, Jamie Noble, Shawn, Matt, Layla, Paul L., and Jerry was all there somewhere in the waiting room. They all was waiting on any information about Alia's conduction.

"Sir?" The nurse said as she was standing by Adam."The young lady that you came with. She's fine now, but she had some problems."

"What is it?" Everybody was quiet and looking over at Adam, John walked over to where they were and sat next to him.

"Well, as you know her heart stopped in the Ambulance, they got it back but when she got here it stopped again. It was blood loss and she's stable now. But she may have some memory loss. We don't know yet as she's not awake yet."

"Can I go in and see her?"

"Two at a time keep that in mind."

"Ok" The nurse turned and walked away. "John since she is your daughter go in and see her."

"Ok."

"Mickie you go as well." The brunet shook her head and the two walked down the hall into Alia's room.

Alia was hooked up to a lot of tubes and she had oxygen being pumped into her. Her head was slightly swollen from her fall. She looked bad. John and Mickie walked in and each of them looked at her before they both let out a tear. Mickie ran out of the room and back down the hall and outside. John went over to his daughter and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before he exited.

Soon after everyone came and went Adam made his was down the hall. He walked in looking at her and walked over to her. "I'm sorry." he whispered in her ear before he kissed her on the forehead and got a seat next to her bed. "I'll be here when you wake up." he whispered before he went to sleep.

**--The Next Morning--7a.m.**

John walked in with some flowers and balloons. He placed them on the side table before he looked over at Adam. He placed a hand on his shoulder and he woke up.

"Adam, Go get some sleep. I can look after her. She's sleeping anyways."

"John, I'm sorry. I should have been…"

"What Adam?" She hasn't past out for two months. You didn't know that she would pass out and hit her head. It's not your fault. Trust me. It's not."

"I guess your right." The door opened and Jeff walked in.

"Hey guys, has she woke up yet?"

"Not yet."

**--Normal View--**

I turned in bed and opened my eyes a little groaning. I looked at who was standing around me. "What are you guys doing here? Where am I at?"

"Shorty, you're in a hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

"Dave was in the ring about to kick Paul's ass then I don't remember anything else."

"Sweetie you passed out and hit your head." My dad said as he held my hand. I noticed Jeff walked out the room.

"Where's Jeff going?"

"To get me." the nurse stated as she came in. She pushed past Adam and looked me over. "Well looks like you are going to be ok. I'll just get the doctor to look at you before you can leave ok?" She put on a small smile.

"Ok." I stated and returned the smile. She walked out the door. i looked over at my dad. "What time is it Dad?"

"It's 7:20 in the morning."

"Why are all of you guys awake so early?"

"Well you are in the hospital. No special treatment." Adam joked.

"Ha ha very funny." I looked over my dad's shoulder and noticed that Jeff was standing there. "Why are you way over there?"

"Don't want to get in the way is all."

"What are you talking about, Get your ass over here and give me a hug." I demanded. He did. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he smiled at me then sat on the end of the bed. The door opened and the doctor came in.

"Ok, Guys can you please leave so that I can examine her." the three guys got up and went out the door. "I'll come get you all when I'm done. I think that there's a gentle man in the waiting room for you though." he stated outside to one of the guys. He came back and looked at me. "Looks like you hit your head pretty hard last night."

"I guess."

"Well let's see." he stated as he examine me. "Looks fine. Well you can leave today but I would like for you to not put so much work on for a week. You can wrestle but don't strain yourself."

"Alright. Vince's is going to like that."

He chuckled. "Guess he will. Is there anybody that you want to see in particular?"

"Jeff Hardy." he nodded his head and walked out the door, A couple of minutes later Jeff walked in.

"So I hear that you wanted to see me."

"You heard right."

"What is it?"

"Well you know how I was talking to you the other day about like someone in catering."

"Yeah."

"well I was talking about you. But you know what. The last thing that I thought of was Dave. That's very weird."

"No it's not. You love Dave more than you thought. I'm flattered that you like me that way but I think that if you listen to what your heart is saying it will say to go for Dave before it's to late."

"Yeah guess your right. I mean last night could have been it for me."

"It sure could of. So do you want to see him?"

"Who?"

"Dave silly."

"Yeah. If he's here."

"Hold on." he walked out of the room.

"Where am I going dork?" I said to nobody. I closed my eyes and placed my head back on my pillow. Somebody opened the door and I looked over to see that it was Dave. He looked slightly confused.

"Hey Dave."

"Hey 'Lia. How are you feeling?"

"Good. I'm going home today."

"That's great." he looked down at the floor.

"Dave can I tell you something?"

"Shoot."

"Well the last thing that I thought of was you. I thought how stupid I was that I didn't even give us a try." I said as a tear came rolling down my face. "I mean I told you that I liked someone else, that was the truth but it took me getting hit on the head to realize that I do like you more than a friend."

He walked over to me and wiped the tears away and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Alia, that's makes me so happy."

"Do you think that you could take me home?"

"Oh course I can."

"We can talk in the car about some things."

"Sure." he said before he placed a soft kiss on my lips. He smiled at me before turning around and sitting in the empty chair.

**A/N: So what did you think? I didn't kill her and she's with Dave. What happens at the next RAW? It's only a week before the Vengeance Pay-Pre-View. Will she be ready? What is the main event going to be? Will she rack up on some more titles? She already has the Women's title and Intercontential Championship. What other titles will she put her name on? Wait and find out….Thanks to everybody who's stuck with this story. **


	14. Vengence Match is

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody but Alia Saeed Cameron Cena. I do not own Any of the WWE superstars. Please R&R.**

**--In the Car--**

I had my head against the passenger window. Dave was driving the rental back to the hotel. Dave grabbed my hand and without looking at me squeezed it. He held my hand the whole way.

"Dave, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you liked me?"

"I started liking you when you were 16 but decided that I should wait and let my crush on you to subside. But it never did. I finally got up the courage to tell you how I felt."

"so you've felt this way for about two years?"

"Yeah."

"Your so nice." I slid over the seat and rested my head on Dave's shoulder.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing. I'm just a little tired is all."

"Go to sleep. Don't worry about it." I closed my eyes and soon went to sleep.

--Dave's POV--

I pulled up to the Hotel and shut the car off. I looked over to Alia to find her sleeping on my shoulder. I didn't mind she looked so beautiful. Even though she has her head wrapped up in bandages. She's always beautiful.

"Let's get you up stairs." I said as I picked her up and carried her into the hotel.

--Normal POV--

I woke up and looked around. It was very strange. I had this feeling that I had done this before. I heard someone come into the room and I started to panic.

"I see that you're awake." Dave said as he walked in the room and placed a box down on the table before he came over to where I was.

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry babe. Do you want any breakfast?"

"I am kind of hungry." I said as I stated to get up off the bed.

"Don't get up. You are going to be eating in bed."

"Ok." I said as I laid back down in the bed. Dave brought the food over and sat down next to me.

"What do you want? I've got pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausage."

"Eggs please."

"Here. Now eat this and eat the bacon. I'll go over to the table and eat the other stuff."

"No, sit here and eat with me. Please."

"Ok. I can't say no to you." he sat back down on the bed. I stated eating and so did Dave.

--ON RAW--

"Alia, It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you as well Vince." I nodded to Dave as he left for the locker room.

"I want you to know that you have a match tonight. And then you are going to have a match at Vengeance."

"Who am I going up against tonight?"

"The person that you were to wrestle. It's all on schedule. Jeff Hardy."

"I thought that's who I was going up against tonight. What about Sunday?"

"That my dear you will find out along with everybody else."

"So later on tonight."

"Yeah later on right after your match."

"That's cool. Well I've got to go."

"K. Good luck."

I walked into Dave's locker room he was sharing it with Jeff and Randy. Dave and Jeff was sitting on the couch. I walked over and sat in between them. Dave put his hand on my right leg and Jeff put his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Jeff did you know that we have a match tonight?"

"Yes I did, but I only found out about that when I showed up."

"Well what do you think we should do?"

"Wing it."

"Well I want a great fight. Give me 100 percent nothing less."

"Are you sure. I don't want to hurt you."

"If I can bet up Shannon and Jimmy at the same time. I think that I can handle kicking your ass."

"Is that so."

"Yeah it is."

"Guys, stop it. Jeff don't give up and Lia stop trying to start a fight here."

"But Dave he started it." I stated as I stuck out my bottom lip and stared at him.

"I was sitting right here."

"Yeah and he started it."

"Let me think……Ok Jeff, you started it."

"Wait a minute….Just cause you are dating her you are going to side with her." Jeff joked before he let a smile cross his face.

"Yes I am going to side with my girlfriend."

"I'll side with my boyfriend." I leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips before I got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got to go get ready and then I'm going to get something to eat before the match." I walked over to my bag and got my outfit for the night. Blue jeans and a THE BEAT t-shirt that was created for us. Tonight Adam was going down the ring with me. I went into the bathroom and changed. I came out and walked towards the door.

"See you when you get back."

"Yeah." I said as I walked out the door.

I walked down the hall and into catering I got some fruit and a bottle of water. I sat down at a table and finished my food. I checked the time and got up and walked back down the hall. I was almost at the locker room door when I stopped dead in my tracks. _'Why is he here? I've got to go somewhere else? Move your feet. Damn it why can't I move?'_

I finally moved a little mores down the hallway. I couldn't see anything else around me or anyone. If I did I would of noticed that Randy was a little more down the hall and that Matt was behind me. I also would of noticed that they were as equally as shocked as me to see him there. I would of also heard my name being called by my dad who was looking for me._ 'I'm losing my mind. He's not here. He can't be here. Not now.'_

I finally came to my senses when I was about ten feet away from him. I blew my top when I spoke. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Well if it isn't my little Angel."

"DO YOU FUCKING CALL ME THAT." I was turning red and was giving myself a headache.

"Someone's got a temper. Awe, So your not happy to see me then." just then my dad walked around the corner.

"HELL NO. WHY WOULD I BE HAPPY TO SEE YOUR DAMN ASS CHRIS."

"Cause I'm the sexist the man alive. That's why."

"HA, yeah right. I'm done with you." he then grabbed my arm and I slapped him across the face. He let me go and placed his hand on his face.

"Now why did you do that for?"

"Because you touched me." I tried to walk by him but he grabbed me by my waist this time. "Let me go." I said through gritted teeth.

"Get your hands off of my daughter now." he let me go and I ran down the hall right into Randy. I fell into his arms as he held me and walked with me to the curtain.

"Why is he here?" I said looking up and him.

"Sweetie I don't know, but I am going to find out." he stated as he wiped a tear off my cheek. We arrived at the curtain and Adam was waiting, he turned around and looked at us both.

"What happened?" he said as he put a arm around my shoulders.

"She saw Chris in the halls. He put his hands on her. She lost it and I brought her here for her match. Take care of her."

"I will. Go tell Dave that he needs to be right here when she's finished with the match and tell him about this Chris thing."

"Ok. See you both when you get done. Good luck Alia."

"Thanks Randy." he hugged me and walked away. I turned to Adam and hugged him. The sound guy motioned for us to go and we did.

Adam put his arm around my waist and we walked out to THE BEAT'S song. You could hear cheers and a few boos throughout the stadium. I cheered up a little going out there. The fans changed my mood sometimes. I tried not to let the whole Chris is back thing affect me but it did. As I walked down the ramp I felt tears roll down my face. I closed my eyes as Adam guided me towards the steps he helped me up them and into the ring.

"I wonder what's the matter the Angel King."

"She looks like she just lost her best friend JR."

Jeff notice that I was crying. He nodded to Adam and he walked over to me and hugged me. He whispered in my ear "Are you ok?" and my reply was "Jericho." as he let me go and looked at me strangely. He backed up and the ref called for the bell. I really wasn't in the mood to fight tonight but I had to do my job.

**A/N: What did you think? Why's Jericho back anyways? What's this going to do with Alia and Dave's relationship? What's the Main event going to be? How's the current Match going to end up? Sorry about the Cliff hanger again. i just don't want to make this any longer than it already is. Hope you all will stay with me until the very end. i kinda have a feeling as to where i want this to go and about how long i want to make it. So please be patient for a little while longer. **

**I have a poll going on about what title you think she should hold along with the two she currently has. If you want to vote on that please visit my profile.**

**Thank you and may the Angels above keep you in their halo's. MCS.**


	15. Y2J Back? Oh no

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody but Alia Saeed Cameron Cena. I do not own Any of the WWE superstars. Please R&R.**

The ref called for the bell. I looked at Jeff and winked. He knew what he was going to do. I walked up to him and slapped him in the face. He was slightly shocked. I raised my right fist and threw it at his face he ducked and ran to the ropes, Adam grabbed his leg. Boos were heard again, I dragged him over to the middle of the ring. I bent down and grabbed his hair. I slammed his head down to the mat four times then got up.

I was pushed in the corner by the ref. Jeff slowly got up, I walked over to him and kicked him in the stomach, I Irish whipped him in the corner. I ran from the other corner and clothes lined him. He fell down and rested on the bottom rope. I stopped and looked at the top of the ramp. Someone was standing there and started to cry again.

"King do you see who's up there?"

"I sure do JR but why is he here?"

He slowly made his way down the ramp. Jeff got up and noticed that my attention was adverted. He looked to where I was staring and looked over. Jeff ran beside me and put his hand on my shoulder, pushing me behind him.

Slowly the man climbed the stairs and under the top rope. Adam jumped in the ring and pulled me out of the ring and stood beside Jeff. The man walked over and got a microphone from Lillian.

"Now if you haven't noticed, but Y2J is Back." there were boos throughout the arena. Jeff and Adam stared at Chris. I was out side the ring with tears rolling down my face. Jeff grabbed his microphone out of his hand.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

Chris walked over and got another microphone. "I'm back. I signed a contract the other day and I'm back. That's what I mean Jeffery."

"What do you want anyways?"

"Well I came to see how Angel was doing. I know a secret about her that only she knows. She's told nobody at all. Not even her boyfriend."

"What?" Jeff said as he turned to me. Adam kept his eyes on Chris.

I couldn't take it anymore. _'How the hell does he know? Dave doesn't even know. What the fuck?'_ I looked back at Jeff and walked around the ring towards the ramp. Just then a very familiar music hit. I turned and looked. Vince was coming out from the back.

"Boys, Boys, Boys. Stop. On Sunday we are going to have a very special match. It's going to be a lumberjack match. Y2J Chris Jericho V. Angel." there were cheers and boos. "Hold on I've yet to name the lumberjacks. They are going to be. Edge," more boos, "Jeff Hardy," the crowd went wild, "Matt Hardy," Matt came out from the back looking shocked. "Randy Orton," He too came out but he had a smile on his face. "Batista." He came out with a mixture of shock and amusement on his face. "Chuck Plumbo," He walked out and looked at Chris and nodded. "Paul Burchill," He walked out with Katie Lea behind him. "Santino Merella," He walked out with Beth beside him. "JBL" He walked out and tipped his hat to Chris, "And John Cena." He walked out and nodded towards me. Vince said with a smirk and turned around and walked back threw the curtain.

I was jumping for joy inside. I looked up at the ramp everybody was standing there looking back toward me and Chris. I turned and looked back to the ring Jeff and Adam had gotten out of the ring and was making there way towards me. Chris had a huge smile on his face. He looked very pleased with himself. I could hear everything that was going on.

"Well King that's going to be a very interesting match come Sunday."

"That it will. We've got Chris Jericho V. Angel with Edge, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, Batista, Chuck Plumbo, Paul Burchill, Santino, JBL, and John Cena around the ring. What could go wrong."

"If you remember King, Chris was fired because of his actions towards Angel, Now he's back."

"And over half of these guys were involved with kicking his ass the last time as well."

I walked up the ramp and followed everybody through the curtain. Once I got back there I noticed that Vince was standing waiting for me. When he saw me he motioned for me. I walked over there and stared at him.

"Why did you do that?"

"I was thinking that this would be good way for you to kick his ass."

"I do want to do that."

"And I wasn't going to put you out there by yourself with him. That's why I went and asked who wanted a piece of Chris and those ten volunteered."

"What was the order? I've got to know."

"Your dad, Dave, Adam, Jeff, Randy, Matt, John, Chuck, Paul, then Santino. Oh and I'm allowing Beth and Katie to go down there as well. They are going after you just to make it look fair. They aren't going to do anything bad to you. Chris is going to have one hell of a payback come Sunday."

"Thanks Vince."

"No problem."

"Wait, Is this match scripted?"

"No, and it's a NO DQ match too. So do what ever you want to him."

"Thanks again."

He hugged me and walked away. I looked around at everybody who was going to be in the lumberjack match. They all were talking to each other but shut up when I turned around. They looked at me as I felt myself starting to cry.

"I just want to say thank you all for your help."

"Sweetie, He deserves what he has coming to him. And that we are going to make sure that he's not going to be walking out of there. You know Pay-backs a Bitch." Dave said to me as he whipped some of my tears away.

"How about we all go celebrate tonight."

"OK." they all said in unison.

**--2 Days Later, Wednesday-- At the gym--**

"Jeff, I'm scared to be this Sunday. I've never felt like this, not even with my first match. I mean what if I can't do this?"

"Alia, I know that you can do this. You are a Angel in the ring and that's what you are. Nobody can do what Chris did to you and get away with it. And besides if anything goes wrong you have me out there."

"I know that but what if he get's some help."

"Like who? Everybody wants to kill him."

"Paul (The Big Show). He just came back and he hasn't been keeping up. Chris could go to Paul and ask for his assistance."

"Sweetie calm down. Paul wouldn't do that. Besides Dave and Chuck will be down at ring side. I know that they could together knock him out."

"I guess."

"'Lia, listen, you are going to be fine. Trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Good. Now go get a shower and I'll take you to lunch.

"ok. Thanks Jeffy. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Stop breathing." he joked.

"Probably." I joked back before I went to the showers.

**--4 Days Later, Sunday--At the Arena--**

I was in the locker room with my dad and Dave. I was so nervous that I couldn't sit down. I was pacing around the room, I want to kill Jericho but then again I wanted to run away. The match was a NO DQ 10 man Lumberjack Match and not scripted to add. Anything could happen tonight. I glanced over to the tv and saw the match line up.

"Angel V. Y2J. 10 man Lumberjack NO DQ match. Coming up later." the voice over guy said. I noticed the picture and started to calm down. Everybody that was involved in the match was on it along with Chris and Me.

"I see that made you smile." Dave said as he looked over at me.

"It calmed me down."

"Why's that?"

"Everybody that I love is going to be at ringside behind me all the way."

"That we are shorty. I'm going to go see someone before we head out."

"Ok daddy. See you down there." I hugged him and he walked out. Dave grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the couch.

"Ok, What did Chris mean by he knew a secret that I didn't know?"

'_OH God. Not now.'_ "Oh, That." I looked down. I didn't want anybody to know about that but Chris did.

"Yeah That. It's very strange. You didn't even tell your best friend."

"I told nobody at all. Nobody was suppose to find out about it." I felt tears in my eyes but I blinked them back. "Just tell me what it is ok."

"I was pregnant, ok. Happy. I found out two weeks after Chris got fired and I told nobody that I was pregnant. The doctors told me after I fell off the ring and hit my head that I lost the baby. I didn't know how to tell anybody. The doctors asked if I knew who the father was and the only person that came in mind was Chris. I tried to block it out but I couldn't. I don't know how he found out but I'm." I was cut off. Dave had kissed me to stop me from talking anymore.

"Alia. This just gives more of a reason to beat his ass."

"Are you mad?"

"Hell yeah I'm mad. But not at you I'm pissed at Chris. He's an ass hole and an idiot and I'm going to make sure that he pays for what he's done."

"Thank you. I love you." _'Did I just say that?'_

"I love you too." He kissed me one last time. He grabbed my hand and let me out the door. We walked to the curtain to find everybody there including _HIM._

**A/N: Will Dave tell the guys about her being Pregnant? Was it a wise decision for Jericho to Return? What's to come in the ring? If Dave tells will that mean more pain for Chris? Who's at the announcers table? **

**Next chapter: Y2J V. Angel: 10 Man Lumberjack NO DQ match. **


	16. The Secert's Out

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody but Alia Saeed Cameron Cena. I do not own Any of the WWE superstars. Please R&R.**

**--**

Everybody was at the curtain waiting. They all looked over at me and Dave. I had a smile on my face and was holding Dave's hand.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Alia are you ok?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Dave know something that only Chris said he knew." everybody looked over to Jericho. He was frowning and looked displeased.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"Well. Dave you tell them." I said as I kept my glance over at Jericho to watch his expression.

"She was pregnant."

"That's wonderful." Beth said with a smile on her face.

"Wait was." Matt said.

"No, Jericho was the father and she lost it when she hit her head the other week and lost all that blood."

"Oh." Everybody said.

"He's dead." Randy said.

"Chuck your first." a sound guy said as his music played.

"It's going to be fine. He's an idiot anyways." my dad said.

Jericho's face was red and he looked like he was going to run away but he couldn't. He looked sick but he knew that he had a job to do tonight and he wasn't it wasn't going to end well for him either.

"Santino your next." Beth gave me a hug and walked out with Santino. We stood around as watched the screen that was on the wall.

"Next up is Paul." He walked out before giving me a wink and thumbs up. I smiled a little knowing that they all knew what I had known for a while.

"Next is Matt and Jeff." They both hugged me before going out to screaming fans.

"Randy." He walked up to me and gave me a kiss before leaving through the curtains.

"JBL." He tipped his hat towards Chris. Chris smirked at this but he didn't notice the wink that I got form John.

"Cena." my dad walked over to me and but me in a bear hug and kiss my forehead before he walked out to more screaming fans. _'Dang, Who's more popular, The Hardy Boyz or my dad?'_

"Ok, Jericho your next."

"What? I thought the Lumberjacks were going out first."

"They are, but those two are with her in a tag team so they are going out there together."

"Whatever." he sounded disappointed and looked like he was going to hit the stage hand guy.

He walked through the curtain to boos. He didn't really care. He stood at the top of the ramp for a second before he made his way to the ring. The guys that was down there parted just enough for him to get through. He stood in the ring with a sour look and a smile.

"Man JR. This is already an intense match and it hasn't even started."

"I know and tow lumberjacks are missing."

"Edge and Batista. I wonder where they are?"Our music played and we walked out to some boos and a lot of screams.

"I think that's our answer King."

We walked down the ramp and up to the other superstars. I hugged Adam and Dave before I walked up the stairs. I climbed in the ring and noticed at the announcer's table was Vince. He winked at me and I gave him a smile. Vince stood up and had a microphone in his hand. He put it up to his mouth and everybody looked at him.

"As you know this is already a great match up but I've got to add something to it. Mickie Hinson get out of the ring and go back to the back." I looked over at the ref and he walked out of the ring a little disappointed. I looked back at Vince he had a smile on his face. "Will the Special Guest Referee Please Make His Way Out Here." my stomach dropped when he said this. When the music hit I put a smile on my face. I couldn't help it.

_I think I'm Cute._

_I Know I'm Sexy._

_I've got the looks,_

_That drive the girls wild_

The crowd went wild and Chris face dropped even more. I couldn't believe that one of my favorite person in the world was going to be refereeing the match. _'So this is what Vince meant by he's not leaving me in the ring alone.'_ Shawn made his was down the ramp. He slapped the crowds hands and climbed in the ring. He walked over to Lillian and got a microphone.

"Thank you Vince. I'm going to have fun in here tonight." He stated before giving the mic back. He rang the bell and the match was on.

Catching him off guard, I speared Chris, he hit his head on the mat. I got up and held my hands up to the crowd. They went wild. I 'accidentally' kicked him out of the ring and onto the mat outside the ring. Jeff and Matt grabbed him and threw him against the security barrier before Adam gave him a clothesline and tossing him back in the ring. I grabbed him by the hair and tossed him across the ring. He crawled into the corner and rested on the bottom rope.

He slowly got up and I ran at him and bulldogged him. He was laying in the middle of the ring so I decided that I should pull some moves that Jeff had taught me. I got to the top rope and pointed down to Jeff. I gave Chris the diving leg drop and Chris moved. I hit the mat hard and Chris got up and kicked me in the back of the head. He grabbed my hair and did the Breakdown on me. That hurt ever worse, I laid in the middle of the ring just trying to catch my breathe when I hear Dave screaming.

"GET UP! COME ON. GET UP." he and some others were hitting the mat. Shawn was kneeled beside me checking on me.

I got up holding my head. He was on the top rope going for the missile dropkick but I ducked and went for the inverted DDT. He laid in the middle of the ring. I decided to take a breather in the corner. Shawn checked on Chris then asked if I was ok. I nodded my head and he went back over to Chris. He got up and I gave him the diving shoulder block. I learned that one from Dave and got up and did the elbow drop from the top rope.

"Man She's pulling out all the stops here tonight isn't she?"

"That she is King, That she is."

I got up off the ring and noticed that Chris was already up and in the corner. He ran at me and I ducked and he went sliding through the second rope right on top of JBL and Chuck. They went down and me being me went over to the ropes and did a slingshot Somersault senton and landed on top of the three. I was forced up by Beth and Katie. They hit me a couple of times before Beth slipped me some brass knuckles and tossed me back inside.

I laid on the mat waiting for Chris to me put in the ring. Shawn came over to me to see how I was doing. Chris got tossed back in by my dad and I noticed that he was cut open. I took avenge of that and placed the Brass Knuckles on. I went over to him and hit him twice in the head where he was open and once in the mouth. He grabbed my hand and tossed me backwards. I noticed that he was smiling and was still on top of me. I flipped him backwards while tossing the brass knuckles out side the ring. Randy caught them and placed them in his pocket.

I got over to Jericho and placed him in the Anaconda Vise. He was crawling his was to the ropes trying his best to get out of it. He did and I had to let him go. He planted the one-handed bulldog on me and went for the Walls of Jericho. I was about to tap out when he let go. I noticed that Shawn was telling someone to get out of the ring. It was Adam I nodded my head at him and did the Half Nelson sitout face buster on him. He wasn't moving so I went for the pin. 1.2...He moved. So I go up and hit him some more. He was down this time I went up to the top rope and did my finisher. I pinned him once more 1.2.3.

"AND THE WINNER IS ANGEL." Jillian stated.

Shawn grabbed my hand and raised it in the air. He let it go and walked over and grabbed my belts he handed them to me. He gave me a hug before lightly kicking Jericho out of the ring. Adam and Dave climbed in the ring. They each held one of my hands in the air and pointing towards me. I smiled at them and they helped me out of the ring.

"That was a great match." JR stated.

"Nobody knew who was going to win and I'm glad that Angel has won this match maybe her demon's about him have gone. That's why I made this match tonight."

"Well Mr. McMahon that was a wonder match to say the least." King said.

I was up at the top of the ramp with Dave and Adam and turned to the crowd. I gave them a wave and blew them a kiss before I went backstage. I was sore and happy I couldn't help it I let all of my anger towards him come out and that was it.

"I'm so proud of you." my dad said as he picked my up and turned me around.

"Yeah, watch out now or I maybe coming for your title dad."

"I think you would get it before Orton does."

"Hey, that maybe true but you don't have to say it."

"Boys, stop. We are going out tonight to celebrate my win. And you know that this wasn't scripted so I've won fair and square."

"We know you did."

"Dad, where's Jeff and Matt at. They helped me out too and I want them to come with us to celebrate."

"They said something about going out but they would be back before the show's off. Go get changed and meet me in catering when you get done ok."

"Ok. Meet you there." I walked off and changed.

**A/N: well there's that. What do you think is going to happen to Jericho now? Has his career finally gone down the drain? Has this match up gotten what Alia wanted? IS she better now? What happens at the party? Until next chapter.**

**The moves: Spear(Edge), Bulldog(Matt), Diving Leg Drop(Jeff), Missile DropKick(Edge), Inverted DDT(Matt), The diving Shoulder Block (Batista), Elbow drop(Matt), Slingshot Somersault Senton(CM Punk), Anaconda Vise(CM Punk), Half Nelson Sitout Face Buster (Edge),**

**All of Chris Jericho's moves was his owns.**


	17. Y2J V Angel

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody but Alia Saeed Cameron Cena. I do not own Any of the WWE superstars. Please R&R.**

**--At the Arena--**

I was sitting in the locker room with dad and Dave. My dad was getting changed and Dave and I were sitting on the couch watching the monitor. It was the last match for the night and Jeff and Matt wasn't back for their thing. I was beginning to get worried about them and I guess that it showed on my face.

"Shorty, Don't worry about them. They are fine."

"But how do you know that dad?"

"I know them, those two are just fine."

"I'm still worried about them."

"If they aren't back by the time that the show goes off I'll call them."

"Ok." I sat back against Dave and he put his arm around me. I couldn't concentrate on the match that was up. Just when I was about to lose my mind the door opened. I looked up to see Jeff walk in. I jumped up off the couch and ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"I was worried about you. You and Matt went missing and it scared me."

"Well Matt and me had to go get something for you."

"What?"

"This." Matt walked in with a big cake in his hands. I noticed he had a huge smile on his face and then I heard my dad chuckle. I turned around and looked at him.

"Let me guess. You were apart of this whole thing."

"Yeah."

"Who else?"

"Randy, Dave, Jeff, Matt, Adam, Me, Phil, and Shawn."

"Why would you all make me worry like that? And What's the cake for?"

"It was fun to make you worry, Shorty." I walked over to my dad and lightly punched him in the arm. "OW. That hurt."

"Well you shouldn't of made me worry like that."

"Ok. About the cake. It's to celebrate you standing up to Jericho. We were going to get you a cake no matter what."

"Awe thanks guys. Let's eat it in catering before we go out to the club."

"Ok. I'll go get the others."

"Alright."

**--At the Club--**

We all arrived at the club at different times. Dave and me arrived last, we were kind of busy. We walked in hand in hand and walked over to where Adam, Jeff and Matt were sitting. I pulled up a seat next to Adam and sat down. Dave sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"So where have you two been at?"

"Oh Now where Matt." I gave Dave a smile and looked back over to Matt.

"Really. Somehow I don't believe you." Matt smiled.

"Whatever. So what are you talking about?"

"Jericho." Matt said. My smile turned to a frown.

"Don't worry. We were just talking about how he got his ass kicked and he how he might not be back at work." Jeff stated.

"That was one hell of a beating that you gave him 'Lia."

"Thanks Adam. But I wouldn't of won if it wasn't for all of you guys. Thanks."

"Well that son of a bitch deserved it Baby." Dave said as he kissed me on the head.

"Anyways. Have you guys seen my dad?"

"He was over at the bar with Mickie." Matt declared.

"Ok. I'll be right back." I got up and walked over to the bar. I was going to talk to my dad. But I turned around and walked back to the guys with a smile on my face.

"What happened?" Jeff asked when he saw the huge smile.

"My dad and Mickie."

"What about them?" Dave asked as I sat back down next to him and put my hand on his leg."They were kissing. I'm happy for him. It's been a while that I've seen him so happy. And I like Mickie so that's an added."

"Oh. Wait, they were kissing at the bar?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear what I just said Adam, or were you to caught up in your own thoughts again." I let out a small laugh.

"No. I reading my text messages and the only thing that I heard was John and Kissing."

"Oh, well I'll let you get back to reading then." I smiled at the thought of Adam reading.

"Very funny 'Lia." He got up and leaded over to me and kissed my cheek before he left out the club.

Jeff, Matt, Dave and Me sat there a while longer just talking and laughing at the Mickie and my dad dancing, or trying to dance, on the dance floor. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out of back pocket. I had a text message and so I opened it up. I didn't recognize the number but the message shocked me.

'_You think that you have won. This is only the beginning. I'll see you next week and make sure you watch your back. Luv U. Y2J.'_

I looked up from the phone and spaced out. I was in deep trouble now. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear Jeff talking to me. Dave and Matt looked at each other in concern and called my name. Dave grabbed my hand and I was brought back to reality.

"Yeah." I said as I was shaking my head trying to get the message out of my head.

"What's wrong with you baby?"

"Um…." I looked down and took my hand away from him and got up. Matt grabbed my arm and turned me around making me look at him.

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing I've known you for 6 years and it's not nothing. You looked scared. Now tell us what's wrong."

"I…um….I…." Matt pulled me down to sit on his lap.

"'Lia spit it out." Jeff said.

"Chris." I said and looked back down at the floor.

"What about him. You kicked his ass tonight. He's not going to hurt you babe." Dave said.

"That's not true." I said softly barely being heard.

"Why's that." Matt asked.

"Just look at this." I handed my phone to Matt. He read the message and looked up at me. "See what I mean."

"Ok. Stay with Dave, Jeff or Me the entire time so nothing happens.

"What are you two talking about?" Jeff asked looking more confused than shocked.

"I'll read it." I said as Matt handed me the phone back. I read the message and then looked up at Dave then Jeff. I had tears in my eyes. Dave looked like he was about to pass out from the shock and Jeff looked like he was about to jump up and find the fucker and kill him.

"Baby, listen to what Matt said. He's right. You are to stay with one of us at all times. I'm going to talk go to Randy and tell about this. He's going to be pissed off as well. Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it when he's going to be around every where. I'm not safe no matter what."

"'Lia you are going to be safe. Let me see your phone." I handed my phone to Jeff and watched him. After a couple of minutes he handed it back to me.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me what you did?"

"All I did was forward that message to every phone number that I knew."

"Like who?"

"Matt, Shannon, Cody, Adam, Phil, Your dad, Shawn, Shane, Paul and Mike."

"Why did you send it to Matt he's the one that read it first."

"Cause I wanted to send it to him so he could send it to the others that he knew. It's going to be a chain and so you are going to be safe."

"Don't you think that they are going to want an…." I didn't finish my sentence as I was cut off by my phone vibrating. I open it up and I had two text messages. I opened them and looked at the numbers, they were from Mike and Phil.

'_Do you want me to help keep a look out for the son of a bitch when you get here next week? xoxoxoxTheMizxoxoxox_

I read the text and hit reply.

'_Thanks Mike. Can you please just make sure that I'm not alone while I'm back stage. That way he want be able to do anything. Luv Alia.'_ I hit send and read the second one.

'_Damn it, Alia where are you right now? Are you still at the club? XOXOXOX PunkiePunk.'_ I hit reply _'Yea I'm at the club with Dave, Jeff and Matt.'_ I hit send.

I got up off of Matt's lap and sat back down next to Dave. I had blinked the tears away but they were coming back to me. I looked over to see who else was in the club Lance, Cody, and Layla. My phone vibrated again and I opened it.

'_I'll be there in a minute.'_ I was about to reply when I got another text message. _'I'm here now where are you sitting?' _I looked at the door and noticed Phil standing at the door. I guess that Jeff noticed to because he got up and walked over to him. Both of them came back to the table

"Alia." Phil said as he gave me a hug. "He's not going to get away with this. We can go talk to Vince."

"Thanks but I think that I need to have a normal match in the ring with him tomorrow on RAW. That's why I'm going to go ask Vince to set the match in the morning. Don't give me that look Matt, I know what I'm doing. I am going to go kick his fucking ass to next month. He's going to wish that he never messed with John Cena's Daughter. I promise you that." that just came out of me. I was bottling it since I read the message.

"That's my girl." Dave said as he gave me a hug and a kiss on my cheek. I looked around at the other guys. They were slightly shocked and amazed that my mind set could change so fast.

**A/N: Next Chapter: Is Vince going to give her the match? If she gets the match will she win or will something happen? There chaos in the back, Who's going to get knocked out? Someone is going to get hurt, bad, but who's it going to be? Alia? Chris? Or someone else? **

**Thanks again to all the people who has review this story. All you guys Rox.**


	18. Angel's Fury

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody but Alia Saeed Cameron Cena. I do not own Any of the WWE superstars. Please R&R.**

**--Monday 1p.m.--At the Arena--**

I was standing outside of Vince's Office. I was nervous for two reasons….1) I was about to ask Vince if I could have a match with Jericho and 2) I was in the back of the arena ALONE. I had told Dave and Jeff that I would be fine and that I would be with Vince. It was more like me begging for them to let me go.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Dave. Let me go there by myself."_

"_Baby, I said No. What if Jericho is there waiting for you?"_

"_But he doesn't know that I'm even going to go see Vince. Why would he be there?"_

"'_Lia he might have thought of the same thing that you did. He might want a match."_

"_But Jeff, What if I call you when I'm in Vince's office and again when I leave?"_

"_We both said No Babe."_

_"Please!!" I said as I stuck out my bottom lip._

"_Alright. But, if anything, and I mean anything…Call me or Jeff if you can't call for some reason send us a message of where you are at."_

"_Ok."_

"'_Lia, honey, I'm serious."_

"_Thank you." I jumped up off the couch and hugged Dave and walked over to the bed and hugged Jeff. _

_End Flashback_

And that was three hours ago. I pulled out my phone and sent Dave and Jeff a text. I really didn't feel like talking to them.

'_Well, I'm in front of V's office. Txt u l8er. 3 Alia"_

I knocked on Vince's door. I heard someone walk to the door. I looked left and right to make sure that nobody was in the halls. The door opened and I looked at Vince.

"Hey, Alia, what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if I had a match tonight?" I wanted to see where Vince put me before I asked for a match.

"Not really. But I do have you going down to the ring with Adam and Dave for there match against Cryme Tyme."

"Well I was wondering if I could have a match tonight?"

"I guess you could. I could put you in at the beginning. That way you can rest up before you go out with your team mates. Who do you want."

"Now don't lose your cool but I want Jericho."

"I thought that was settled last night?"

"No it wasn't. So can I please have him in the ring."

"If you are sure."

"I am."

"What kind do you want?"

"A normal one. No special Ref., no tag partner, and nobody outside the ring."

"So a regular match is all that you want."

"Yeah."

"I'm not going to ask why, I'm trusting you."

"Is that a yes."

"Yes it is."

"Thank you."

"No problem." I got up and shook his hand and walked out the door. I pulled out my phone and sent two text messages.

'_Got it. It's first.' _I hit send and walked out to my car. I got in and drove back to the hotel.

**--7 Hours later--Back at the Arena--**

I was getting prepared for my match, I was warming up in the locker room when there was a knock on the door. I wasn't paying attention to anything around me. I had my ipod in my ears and doing some stretches in the corner. Dave got up and walked over to the door and let the person in. That person came over to me and pulled my headphones out of my ears. Making me stop what I was doing and turn around.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"I need to talk to you. That why I did it." He looked serious.

"Ok. What's wrong with you Jeff?"

"Well it's Matt."

"What's wrong with Matt?" I was getting very worried now.

"I went to catering. I was only gone for five minutes. I don't know how but it happened."

"Slow down, What happened?"

"Matt's in the trainer's room. He was knocked out. I walked in the locker room and he was laid out in the middle of the room. I don't know who could of done it."

"Do you not? I bet you ten dollars I know who did it."

"Jericho?" Dave said from the bench. Just then someone burst through the door. Jeff turned around to see who it was, after seeing who it was he left to go check on Matt.

"What's up guys?"

"Oh, Hey Adam. Matt's hurt."

"That's to bad. What happened?"

"Jericho."

"Oh. So he's going after everybody who's trying to help you then."

"Yeah. I guess so. But that's going to be ok. I've got him in the ring first. And nobody is going down to the ring with me."

"OK. But we are taking you to the curtain, babe."

"That's fine." I finished getting ready with my warm-ups and looked at the clock. 8:55. I looked over at Dave. "It's almost time for my match." I stated to the two guys in the locker room. They both nodded towards me and walked me to the curtain. I guess Jericho doesn't know about this.

"Yes he does." Adam said as he nodded towards the end of the hall.

We could tell that he had a smirk on his face as he started walking towards me. I jumped as the pyro's went off signaling that RAW had started. I looked over to the sound guy and he nodded to me when my music hit. _Angel By Shaggy_ I walked out to the ramp. Stood there for a second and the crowd went wild.

"JR. Did you see this coming. Angel. She's coming out in her ring gear does that mean what I think it means."

"I think it does. But the question is who is she up against?"

I stood in the ring for a little bit before Jericho's music hit.

"I believe we have our answer King."

"Didn't he get enough of her last night?"

"I don't think he did."

Jericho got in the ring and smirk at me. I stared at him with fire in my eyes. The ref cheeked us both to make sure we were clean before he rang the bell to start the match. We walked up to each other he blew me a kiss and I kicked him in the gut. He doubled over, so I ran over to the ropes and came at him with the kick to the head. He went down to the mat, I turned him over on his back and bent down to punch him some more. The ref pulled me off of him and Jericho rolled out of the ring.

"Man, you'd think that Angel was a guy if you didn't know her."

"I know what you mean King."

I stared him down as he climbed back in the ring. I ran at him with a clothesline and he ducked out of the way. As I turned around he clothes lined me and I went down. As I got up, with the help form the ropes, he came over to me. I received four backhand chops to the chest, boy did that hurt like hell. I staggered to the middle of the ring from behind I received a kick to the head (The Spinning Wheel Kick). I fell to the ground.

I saw what was coming next so I moved as he attempted the Springboard Backflip. He was holding his stomach as I got up and kicked him a few times. The ref pulled me off again. I pushed the ref off of me and walked back over to Jericho, I picked him up by the hair and Irish Whipped him into the corner. I apparently put to much force into it cause he bounced off the turnbuckle and back towards me. I took my chance and clothes lined him so hard that he was turned inside out. I got up to the top rope and applied the elbow drop to him before I attempted to pin him. 1.2. No, he kicked out.

I hit the mat as I was seriously getting pissed off. I turned around and placed him in my new submission maneuver. I tossed his left knee behind my leg, grabbed his right arm and twisted it behind his back as I put my left hand around his chin and pulled back. This caused him to scream out in pain. I leaned back to tweak his lower back so that it was close to snapping in half. After about a minute he tapped out. The ref called for the bell and I release the hold on him.

"AND THE WINNER IS ANGEL." Lillian exclaimed as it was hardly heard over the roar of the crowd.

My arm was raised in the air, but I didn't get to celebrate to much as Lance Cade ran out to aid his 'boss'. he jumped in the ring and stood in front of me. I looked up at him, he was huffing and staring at me. He turned around but then he threw a fist my way but I ducked and then place him in the submission. He tapped to but I held the hold on him a little longer to prove a point. I slid under the ropes and made my way to the back.

"That was quiet a match that our little Angel had there. New move and new attitude. What else could happened tonight, King?"

"I don't know but I want to know the name of the move. That's some submission hold she has."

Just then the monitor on the screen went to Todd. He was standing in the back apparently waiting for me for some reason.

"Angel, can I ask you a question?" I looked behind him and saw Dave, Randy, and Adam. I looked back at Todd and nodded my head. (I didn't talk that much on t.v. I only did the action)

"What is that submission maneuver?"

"Angel's Fury." I stated before walking pass him and down to where the guys were standing.

"Well there you have it Angel's Fury." I heard Todd exclaim.

**A/N: Well there's that chapter. Hope that you enjoyed it. Up Next: THE BEAT V. Cryme Tyme. What's going to happen? Is Matt ok? Will someone else get hurt? What damage did Alia do to Chris and Lance? Will she pass out again? The answers are in the next chapter. Stay tuned. **

**I love everybody's option on this. so tell me what you think about things. Thanks to all again for reading and Reviewing. that's what keeps me going on with this story so thanks again guys. Peace.**


	19. I want Out

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody but Alia Saeed Cameron Cena. I do not own Any of the WWE superstars. Please R&R.**

**--Back Stage--**

After overhearing Todd's statement I kept walking towards the guys. I had a small smile on my face. No matter what I did the smile wouldn't leave my face. I stood in front of the guys as I could see they all were quiet pleased with what I had done.

"Baby, that was awesome. Just one question, Where did you learn that move? I don't remember ever teaching you about submissions."

"Me either. But you know Dave, I have a feeling that I've seen that somewhere." Randy stated with his smile on his face. Adam was standing there with a stupid smile on his face.

"Ok. Dave, you didn't teach submissions to me. Randy you've never seen that move before and Adam, will you please say something?"

"Oh 'Lia, Sorry. That was great. I'm guessing that you combined some of your dad's moves with Jeff's moves."

"Yeah and one other person. Phil."

"Really?!" Adam stated. I nodded my head yes.

Dave put his arm around my shoulders while Adam and Randy were behind us as we all walked back to the locker room. We walked in to the room and my dad wasn't there. _'That's weird. Something's strange going on. Wait don't think like that.'_ I got out of Dave's grip and walked over to my bag and pulled out a fresh pair of clothes. I walked into the bathroom (just go with me) and changed. I re-did my hair so that it was now only half up in a pony tail.

"Damn baby, can you stop getting hot on me." Dave said as he let a small chuckle out.

"No." I stated as a smile came across my face.

**--About an Hour later--**

Dave, Adam and me were standing by the curtain when I saw Shad coming up. I quickly looked over to Dave and then walked over to him.

"Hey Shad."

"Yo. What's up little Cena?"

"Nothing really. Where's your partner in crime." I laughed at the last word that I said.

"Catering. That boys looking for women again." He smiled down at me. For some reason I felt safe around almost everyone back stage. We both walked to the curtain together laughing and joking around with each other when I spotted JTG running down the hall pretty fast.

"Yo man what's wrong?"

"Maria, Beth, and Mickie." He huffed as he was clearly out of breathe.

"Let me guess. You were hitting on them and you said something about one of them and they started chasing you?" I said trying my best to not laugh. He nodded his head yes and all four of us started laughing.

The sound guy signaled for us to go out to the ring. We walked out to screaming fans and some boos. I was holding on to Dave's arm and Adam had his arm around my waist. (On screen I was Adam's girlfriend off screen I was Dave's.)

"I didn't think that Angel would be out here again? She sure is tough."

"Well with The Animal and Edge this is going to be a slobber knocker of a match tonight."

Just then Cryme Tyme came out. They did their whole thing and got into the ring. The ref soon told me to get out and the match started. Dave and Shad started the match. They both were throwing punching at each other and I was cheering Dave on by getting the crowd behind him. Shad tagged in JTG while Adam tagged himself in.

I wasn't paying any attention to the match anymore as my eyes were now fully on the ramp. Snitsky was at the top of the ramp with Manu and Melina. They were staring at me when I saw Jericho came out with Lance behind him. Melina ran down the ramp and started stalking me. I walked backwards around the ring. I was by the announcer's table as I tried to keep my eyes on the ramp and Melina. Just then it hit me, I jumped the security barrier and started to run through the crowd.

I glanced behind me and saw Melina and Manu chasing after me. I made it to the backstage door and ran through it. Not looking to where I was going I ran smack dab into Randy.

"Slow your roll Alia. Why are you running?"

"That's why." I pointed to Manu and Melina making there way towards the door that I was at.

"Ok. Go stand over there. Let them come to you and get close. I'll take Manu and you take Melina when I look at you. Ok?"

"Ok." I did as I was told and the plan worked. Manu and Melina was down. "Now I've got to get back out there and help them out."

I ran back out to the ring and noticed that Dave, Adam, Shad, and JTG were all getting beat up by the others. I slid in the ring and gave an uppercut to Lance as he was closer. He fell down and Snitsky charged at me. I moved but ended up coming face to face with Jericho. Shad and JTG were laid out on the outside of the ring while Adam was in the corner just across from me. Dave was behind me with his head busted open. There was also two chairs and a baseball bat in the ring.

Jericho grabbed my arm with his right hand. (His left was in a sling). I didn't even see what happened next. The next thing that I knew was that I was down on the mat and my vision was blurry.

**--Jericho's POV--**

I heard him behind me and I knew he was about to try to Spear me. I stayed as long as I was comfortable with before moving out of the way. I stood by and saw Adam spear Alia. It was the worst spear that I have ever seen._'Better her than me.'_ I slid out of the ring and went over to Lance. He would be ok. I slowly walked up the ramp backwards and watched as Adam was bent over her. Not long after I arrived at the top Dave got up and was now over to her.

**--Adam's POV--**

After I delivered my spear I got and realized all to late that it was Alia not Jericho on the mat in front of me. _'Oh My God. What have I done?'_ I didn't go after Jericho even though I so desperately wanted to. I kneeled down next to her and placed my hand on her head. She had a weird glaze in her eyes. She wasn't Alia she was hurt and I could see that.

"Alia, I'm so sorry. Can you talk? Talk to me." I whispered in her ear. I leaned back up and noticed that Dave was now beside me.

"How is she?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." he placed his hand over her forehead. He looked her over, he nodded towards me and I picked her up. With the help of Dave we both got her to the back. We took her into the trainer's room and waited for the doctor to come in.

**--Dave's POV--**

Waiting for the doctor to show up was brutal. About two minutes later the door opened. I looked to it and Tony walked in. (He's the trainer in this chapter.) He walked in with bandages, and some things in a small bag.

"One of you are going to have to step out."

I was about to tell Adam that I would go but he just got up and walked out the door. I looked at Alia then to Tony. "How bad is it?"

"Well she's unconscious. If she doesn't wake up in ten minutes I'm sending her to the hospital and talking to Vince to release her. I'll be down the hall checking on Jericho and Cade's condition." I nodded my head and watched as he walked out.

I looked over at Alia she was out alright, so I got up and walked over to the door and opened it. I noticed that Adam was leaning against the wall.

"Hey man. Come here."

"So you can hit me. No thank you. Besides I can do more damage to myself right now than you can ever do."

"Just get your ass in here." I stated and turned around and went back into the room. I sat next to her and held her hand. Soon Adam walked in. We both sat in silence until the door opened again.

"So she hasn't woke up yet I see." Tony walked in and looked Alia over.

**--Normal POV--Alia's--**

I heard someone say something but wasn't quiet sure as to what they were saying. I twitched my hand a little then felt my eyes being opened. I grunted a little not know what was going on. I heard the same voice say something else so I opened my eyes.

"UH." I said lightly.

"I'm going to ask you a couple of questions. Ok."

"Uh." I didn't need this right now. My head was killing me.

"Ok. What's your name?"

"A-A-Alia" I muttered.

"Good. Are you in any pain."

"Only a headache." I said as I tried to get up but was held down. I looked over to see that it was Dave.

"Ok. Now Miss Cena, I'm going to give some medicine and I want you to take all of it. Ok."

"Ok. Now can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What happened to Matt?"

"He was sent home with his brother. I think that he has a mild concussion."

"That's good. How bad is Jericho and Cade wounded?"

"Pretty bad. They both have a strained lower back, a fractured collar bone and a hyper-extended jaw bone. I do say that you did one heck of a beating on them both." He declared as he gave me a smile before leaving out door.

"Dave I want out." I said as soon as the door closed. I heard Adam, who was still sitting in the corner of the room, gasped. Dave just stared at me with nothing to say.

**--**

**A/N: Hope that you enjoyed it. Oh and sorry about the Cliff hanger. I had to do it again. Next Chapter: Does she really want out? Is she leaving? What is Dave going to do? Til next time. Stay Tuned. **


	20. Flashbacks

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody but Alia Saeed Cameron Cena. I do not own Any of the WWE superstars. Please R&R.**

**Sorry this is shorter than the last ones. My brain just couldn't get anything else out. Hope you like it.**

**--**

"Dave I want out." I said as soon as the door closed. I heard Adam, who was still sitting in the corner of the room, gasped. Dave just stared at me with nothing to say.

"Baby, just rest. You don't know what you are talking about you are highly medicated. Go to sleep. Adam and me can take care of you ok." He said as he rubbed my hand in comfort.

"Ok." I said sleepily. Before I knew it I was sound asleep.

**-- Two Days Later--**

"Come Adam get your ass up." I said as I came out of the bathroom with a towel wrap around my body. I walked over to by duffle bag and found the clothes that I wanted to wear. I looked up when the door opened.

"Hey baby. I see he's still not up yet."

"Yeah. He's one hell of a deep sleepier." I said as I walked up to Dave and pecked him on the lips before I walked back into the bathroom to get dressed.

I walked out of the bathroom five minutes later to find that Adam was still sleeping and Dave was watching tv. I walked over to sit with Dave on the couch.

"Baby, Do you still want to quit?"

"When did I want to?" I looked at him slightly confused.

"Never mind. How about you go wake Adam up and so we can go eat." he said as he placed his hand on my leg. I nodded and got up. I walked over to where Adam was sleeping and shook him lightly.

"Adam. Come on wake your lazy ass up." he turned over in the bed. His back was now turned towards me. So I grabbed his pillow out from under his head and hit him with it. "I said Get Up."

"What?" He said as he turned back over to face me.

"We have to eat. Get up." I said with a smile then went back over to Dave.

**--Thirty Minutes Later--**

We were finally walking into the café that was downstairs. I was staving and about to kill someone for making me wait. We ordered lunch and as we were waiting Adam and Dave started asking a billion questions.

"Alia, How are you feeling after what I did to you?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure your not mad at me?"

"Yes Adam I'm not mad at you."

"That's good. So do you still want to quit?"

"What are you talking about? Dave asked me the same thing this morning. When did I ever say that I wanted to quit. I love my Job and my family."

"You honestly don't remember?"

"Nope." I said as I stuffed pancakes down my throat.

"You said you wanted out two days ago when you were in the trainer's room after I speared you."

"Oh. Well I don't want to quit."

"Baby, that's good. How about you breathe while you eat."

"Nope." I stated as I shoveled more pancakes in my mouth.

"Oh. Before I forget. Vince called my last night, he wanted me to inform you both that we all three have a match for Friday. Dave and me are going up against the tag-team and you are going to be defending the women's title."

"What? You mean Vince is finally going to let me have a match. And he's going to be shifting titles threw out the brands?"

"I guess. He just told me to tell you."

"Did he tell you who I'm going up against?"

"Lisa. Vince wants to see who is tougher. You will be getting the script today. Since the taping is tomorrow."

"Where?" Dave and I both said at the same time.

"Atlanta." Adam said as he sipped his orange juice.

"Are you telling me that we have get on a plane and fly there by tomorrow. Are you crazy. We should of left yesterday you idiot." I said as I got up and walked out to the elevator.

"Let's go Adam. We have got to go now."

The elevator opened and I stepped in. As it was about to close Adam put his hand in the door to stop it. I rolled my eyes and stepped to the side. Dave and Adam walked in and pressed the button for the third floor.

"I'm sorry." Adam said.

I didn't say anything to him. I folded my arms across my chest and stared at the door as it open. I walked out not speaking to either one of them. I walked down the hall and into the room that we all shared.

I walked over to my duffle bag and started packing my stuff into it neatly. Dave and Adam walked in arguing about something. I really didn't care all I wanted was to leave as soon as possible. After packing my bag I walked over and packed Dave's.

"Baby." Dave said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off and walked over to the couch. "Baby, What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said silently. Hardly being heard by him. He walked over to me and sat down next to me. He pulled me towards him but I pulled away and placed my head on the arm of the couch.

"What's the matter with you. You are all moody and you don't give a shit about anything. Are you sick or something."

"I don't know." I said as I closed my eyes. I heard Adam and Dave talking but couldn't make anything out.

'_Come on you know that she's easy.' one voice said._

'_Do you know who her father is?' another voice said._

'_Yeah, so. He'll never know.' the first voice said._

'_I'm not so sure about that. I mean I like her and we both work with her. Come on how stupid do you think I am Chris?'_

'_How stupid do you feel? Tell me that?'_

'_I'm getting tired of you always telling me what to do in the ring. But now you are telling me to beat her up while she's not even awake.'_

'_Yeah Lance, I am. Not get to it. When you get done come down to the bar.' I heard the door slam. I couldn't move my arms or my legs. I felt my stomach being hit by a hard object._

I shot up from where I was. I had sweat coming from my forehead and I was panting. I looked around and saw that Adam was sitting on the bed on his phone. I got up and started walking towards the bathroom when the door opened.

"Hey Baby, what's wrong?" Dave said with worry on his face.

"I don't know." I said as I pushed past him. I got in the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I got up and faced my face. I walked back out to find that Dave and Adam staring at me with worry on their face.

"Sweetie, what's wrong." Adam said. He led me over to bed.

"I had a bad dream. Can we go now?"

"A bad dream. Ok. Yeah the plane leaves in an hour. Do you want to talk about this dream?" Adam said.

"No. I really don't know what it means."

"Ok. We'll get your stuff. We have to get on that plane. You know that you can talk to me or Adam about anything right."

"Yeah. I know." we all walked out of the hotel and got in the rental and headed for the air port. We arrived, signed some autographs, and got on the plane. We soon would be at Atlanta and my mind would be off of that weird dream.

**A/N: Hope that you enjoyed it. Next Chapter: The three super stars arrive at the arena. They meet with of there friends there who is it? Are they going to win the Tag Team Championship belt from Smackdown? If so does that mean that they are on Smackdown? Will Alia still be Women's champion at the end of the day? Until next time….Stay tuned.**


	21. Fighting And Making Up

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody but Alia Saeed Cameron Cena. I do not own Any of the WWE superstars. Please R&R.**

**I may not add anymore. Depends on if anybody is still reading this. I may just leave it for a while and work on another one. Who knows. Let me know what you guys think. I's think that it would be for the best right now for me to leave and come back later but i don't know. Thanks to the guys who have voted on the poll i set up a little while ago. Well Alia isn't the one going for the Tag Title but her partners are. I'm still think about the other titles. She may lose then and go onto somehing BIGGER. HAHA well i'm done rambling...Let's get back to the story...**

**--AIR PORT--**

We all arrived at the air port at midnight. We got our things and headed towards the rental to go to the hotel. Even though it was midnight outside was very loud and annoying. I walked lazily to the car and slid into the passenger seat. I laid my head back against the seat, closing my eyes. I heard the doors open but nothing else, sleep had overtook me.

**--HOTEL--**

I woke up and found that a pair of arms was wrapped around me. I looked over to the person that was holding me. Dave looked so cute when he was sleeping. I turned in his arms without waking him and stared at him. Ten minutes later he woke up and looked at me.

"Hey baby." He said.

"Hey." I said as I put my head against his bare chest. He was so warm and I felt so safe with him.

"How long you been up?"

"Only a little. I didn't want to wake you up."

"You should of. You did get more sleep than anybody."

"When did we get here?" Dave turned over and glanced at the clock then turned back to me.

"12:30. It's was only four hours ago."

"Oh. So it's not even time for breakfast then?"

"No. put if your not sleepy you can read over your script that's on the table."

"Ok." I leaned up and gave him a kiss. I got up and grabbed the script. I opened it and read through it. Dave' and Adam's match against Curt and Zack. They win, Triple H's match with Umaga. Triple H wins no big surprise. Maria's match with Eve. Who cares. Finally my match with Lisa, (Victoria). I read through it and I win. YAY! Nobody's going to interrupt me and I was going to win far a square. Thank god for that.

I looked back over to the clock. 5:08 I crawled back in bed next to Dave. Surprisingly he was still awake. He looked at me then smiled. Obviously he knew I was going to win by just my facial expression.

"So you win?"

"You bet your ass I do. And I noticed that you guys win too."

"We sure do. So now with us three we have racked up three titles. You have two and me and Adam have the Tag Team ones. We are so going to rule."

"As long as Paul doesn't get in my way."

"Yeah, He can be an ass hole at times."

"True. How about we get some more sleep before the taping."

"Sure honey."

**--At the Arena--**

We all three walked in the arena. We were to share a room with MVP, Brian, and Jeff. No biggie. We walked in and I hugged Jeff. He had a match with some new guy named Scott or something. Anyways I sat my stuff down and walked out the door. It was a lot safer here than at RAW.

"There's where little Cena is?" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see one of my favorite people leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, if it isn't the loud mouth of the company."

"Hey, That's not nice."

"I'm not a nice person."

"We all know that's a lie. You are the nicest person here."

"You got me there." I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"So what are you up to?"

"Just clearing my head for my match. Do you have a match tonight?"

"No, but I have to do a stupid interview. I glad that I came though. I wouldn't get to see Cena Jr. if I didn't."

"Stop calling me that."

"Oh yeah, that's right. It's going to be little Batista soon." he laughed.

"Shut up." I hit him in the arm.

"Ow. That fucking hurt.

"Well you should shut up."

"Damn I forgot how well you can throw a punch." he stated as he rubbed his forearm. "I'm going to have a fucking bruise by the end of the day."

"That's what you get." we started walking down the hall way.

"Hey Ken, come here a minute." Someone said at the other end of the hall.

"I've got to go Alia. I'll talk to you later." He gave he a hug and walked down the hall.

I stood there for a second before I decided to walk around some more. I loved just clearing my head before a match. Something that I didn't get to do so often because I always had Dave or Adam around me. After about ten minutes of roaming the halls I walked back to the locker room.

"And where have you been?"

"Damn it Dave can't I do something for once without you always watching me."

"I guess."

"What's your fucking problem anyways?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever." I said as I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom and changed. I walked back out and noticed that Dave was on his phone. He didn't see me come out so I stood there trying not to listen but it was so hard to do. He was trying to keep it quiet but all his words were loud and clear to me.

"It's getting on my nerves man. She's always so fucking bitchy……Yeah well that maybe but…..Damn it why is it all my fault…..I still want her I do but it's never going to happen…….I love her that's why it isn't going to happen……in twenty minutes…..it's going to kill me…..no……yeah I guess……alright, talk to you later." He hung up the phone and looked over at me. He suddenly turned pink and looked back down.

"Well we should head over to get Adam." I stated as I walked towards the door.

"Baby, How much did you hear?"

"Starting when I was getting on your nerves." I stated as I walked out the door and down the hall to Adam's normal spot, Outside. When Dave stopped me.

"I didn't mean for you to hear that."

"Oh, really. If you didn't want me to hear it then you shouldn't of said it while I was in the area."

"Baby, I love you. Doesn't that mean anything to you."

"You always say that but how do I know that you really mean it." I stated but he proved it to me. He leaned down and kissed me. As he was kissing me he backed me into the wall and pinned me there. I wanted to move but couldn't. I was drawn into his kisses, what can I say I do love him.

He broke free of my lips and looked at me. "Is that proof enough for you?"

"Yeah." I said as I grabbed his head and gave him another kiss before walking away to find Adam.

**--Later that night After the tapping--**

Adam, Michelle, Lisa, Ken, Jeff, Dave, and Me was walking into a bar. We stayed there for about two hours before Lisa and Michelle left. We all had fun. I was sitting next to Dave at the bar. He had his hand on my leg and I put my arm around his arm and leaned against his shoulder. I can honestly say that I was plastered. Even though I wasn't old enough to legally drink.

"Baby, we need to go." Dave said.

"Hi what did you say bunny?" I slurred out.

"Come on." He held out his hand. I took it and slid off the chair and almost fell over. He placed his arm around my waist and helped me out of the bar.

We made our way back to the hotel safely. After Dave closed the door, I basically jumped him. I kissed him passionately and he pinned me against the wall yet again. I began to kiss his neck, he let out a groan before stopping me. He looked me in the eyes and kissed me a few times before speaking up.

"We really shouldn't do this."

"Why?" I slurred out as I kissed his neck again.

"Your drunk."

"So."

He picked me up and led me over to the bed. He placed me down softly and still kissing each other we began to undress each other. (A/N: I'm not going to be going into detail with this because I'm not good at it so use you imagination here. THANKS!)

**A/N: Hope that you enjoyed it. Next Chapter: What's going to happen with there relationship now that they are 'together'? Are they going to stay together? What was with that phone conversation? Who was on the other end? All the answers next time.**

**Sorry it took so long I just started school again and that has been taking up a lot of my time. I promise to try my best to update as fast as possible when I don't have class. Thanks to all who has stuck to this story. **


	22. Big Brother' Ken

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody but Alia Saeed Cameron Cena. I do not own Any of the WWE superstars. Please R&R.**

**--The Next Morning--**

I woke up with a huge headache and cold. I wanted to go back to sleep when I noticed that I wasn't alone in bed. I felt his grip around me tighten. I started to freak out. I had no idea as to what had happen the night before.

"Baby are you ok?" I heard the familiar voice say.

"Not really." I said as I turned over to face Dave. I opened my eyes and looked into his.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I don't remember what happened last night."

"Oh, that's because you were drunk."

"So that explains why I have a headache. But not why I am cold."

"Baby. I think that if you take a second and try to process the situation then it will come to you." he said as he let her go and slowly got up.

I looked around the room and I began to get flashes of the night before. I closed her eyes thinking about what she had done. I felt the bed adjust as Dave got out of bed. I didn't dare look over at him. I heard the bathroom door open and close. I quickly got up and found some clothes to put on. After I got dressed I ran outside as the door shut I heard it lock so I wondered around the floor. I went to the elevator and rode down to the lobby and found Ken.

"Hey little Cena." Ken said when he noticed that I was there.

"Hey." I said looking down not really wanting to talk to anyone at the moment.

"What's wrong CJ?" (Cena Jr.) he placed his arm around my shoulders and stared at me. How could I not tell him, I mean I've known him ever since I got here.

"I don't want to talk about it here." I said looking around at the people who was coming down the stairs and out of the elevator.

"Come here." he said as he led me outside to the nearby park. We sat on the bench for a second before I spoke.

"Something happened last night."

"Like what?"

"Well, um. How should I say this without you flipping on me. I had sex with Dave." I blurted out.

"You didn't did you?"

"Yes I did. But I don't remember it. So I freaked out this morning. Dave doesn't even know that I left. He was in the shower when I took off. Man what am I going to do. I can't handle this right now. It's driving me crazy. What should I do Ken?"

"I don't know CJ. Why are you asking me?"

"Cause you are like a big brother to me."

"Well if I was your big brother I would kill you, but I know that Dave makes you happy and you make him happy. I guess as long as you don't tell your dad then that should be ok. Wait, you are freaking out that you slept with him. Wasn't you already pregnant once before?"

"Yes, but that wasn't my fault. I was raped."

"Oh yeah, that's right. How could I forget that. Chris raped you."

"Actually, can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I don't know if it was him."

"What do you mean."

"I was sleeping the other day and something came to me. Chris wasn't the only one in the room with me."

"Who else was in the room."

"Lance. But the only thing that I saw and heard was Chris telling him that I was easy and for him to do as he is told. Then I felt something connect to my stomach."

"Who else have you told about this?"

"Nobody. You are the first one. And I'm scared to even be around him now."

"Ok. don't go near him. As long as he is with Chris he is going to listen to what he says. Stay with someone at all times got it."

"Yeah I got it."

**--An hour later at the hotel--**

I walked in with Ken behind me. We saw Dave, Adam, my Dad, Randy, and Jeff all around the lobby looking for something. _'I hope they aren't looking for me.'_

"There she is." Jeff yelled as he ran over to me. Closely behind him was everybody else.

"Shorty where have you been?"

"I was with Ken in the park. We were talking and I had to get some fresh air." I said quietly.

"Damn girl, you had us all worried like hell." Randy said as he wiped his forehead.

"Leave a note next time will ya babe?" Dave said, I could tell by his voice that he was upset. But his eyes soften when he looked at me. I nodded my head as I looked back down.

"Let's get you up to your room to pack your things." Adam said as he grabbed my wrist and led me over to the elevator with Dave and dad behind us.

We went up to the room and walked in. I sat quietly by my duffle bag and began packing as the boys sat down and watched tv. Adam and my dad was sitting on the couch watching some game that was on. Dave looked over at me as I was looking at the other two. He walked over to me and kneeled beside me.

"We need to talk." he whispered to me before he kissed me on the cheek. He stood up and nodded towards the door. I got up and followed him over to it.

"I'll be back in a minute daddy." I said quietly.

"Alright sweetie." he said without looking up.

As I got outside with Dave he looked at me. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Bull. Now what's wrong?"

"I don't remember what happened last night for one. Second I feel horrible for what happened."

"Alia what the fuck are we suppose to do?"

"Why the fuck are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you I am frustrated that I can't do anything."

"Damn it. You know what. I'm done." I said getting slightly upset.

"What?!"

"I'm done." I restated. I opened the door and slammed it shut. I walked in and threw the rest of my clothes in the bag. Dad and Adam looked at me confused and concern. As I grabbed my bag I heard Dave knocking on the door.

"Shorty are you going to get that?"

"Hell no I'm not. He can rot out there for all I care."

"What happened?"

"Nothing Dad, nothing. I guess the only way I can get the hell out of here is through that door."

"Where are you going?"

"Hell if I know. Somewhere away from that damn idiot." I said pointing to the door. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing concerning you." I said as I once again grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I slammed it shut again and walked down the hall to the elevator.

Once I got to the elevator I noticed that Matt and Paul (Triple H) were talking. I walked up and stopped dead when I heard what they were talking about.

"I don't think that Dave and Alia are going to last. Dave was talking to me on the phone the other night you know. And he was telling me that she's nothing but a bitch. This is just like his last marriage."

"You do know that they aren't married right?"

"Duh, Matt. But she is just like his ex-wife. She is going to be out of this relationship by next week if you ask me."

I started walking again and stopped at the elevator in front of me. I noticed that Matt had elbowed Paul and they both looked at me. As the elevator dinged I felt myself being turned around.

"Hey 'lia, What's up?"

"Notta Matt. And Paul, it want last until next week. It's going to be tonight. How's that for me being a bitch?" I didn't wait for a response. I got in the elevator and went down to the lobby.

"How may I help you miss?"

"I was wondering if you had any extra rooms?"

"Hold on let me check." she went to her computer and came back a minute later. "We have room 513 open. Is that fine?"

"Yeah."

She handed me the key card and I walked back to my new room. I shut my door and walked over to the bed. I dropped my bag by the foot of the bed and fell on the bed and curled up into a ball. That night I cried myself asleep.

**--Back in the room with Dave--**

"What the hell did you do to my daughter?"

"Nothing John."

"Like hell. If it was nothing then she would still be in here. You're pissing me off. I'm going to go back to my room before I do something that I will regret tomorrow." He got up and walked out the door.

"Dave, What did you do?" Adam asked.

"Alright, don't tell John or he would kill me."

"I won't man."

"I slept with Alia last night. Take it she was drunk and she didn't know what she was doing."

"What the fuck man?"

"She freaked out this morning and took off. That when you guys helped me out. Damn it, she is getting on my damn nerves."

"Listen, just let her cool down. She should be ok in the morning."

He was about to respond when his phone rang. He answered it on the fourth ring. "Yeah?……Yeah she left about ten minutes ago why?…….When?……No, I'm on my way now."

"What was that about?"

"Paul say Alia and she told him that we were over. She went down to the lobby. I'm on my way there now." He got up and left out the door.


	23. A Depressed Animal is Never Good

**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody but Alia Saeed Cameron Cena. I do not own Any of the WWE superstars. Please R&R.**

**--Dave's POV--**

I rushed out of the room and down to the lobby in hopes to find Alia so I can explain things to her. She's everything to me and I don't know what I would do without her. Take it John is one of my friends and if I hurt his daughter in any way he would kill me. I got down to the lobby and looked around and she wasn't there. So I decided to ask the clerk if she had seen Alia around anywhere.

"How may I help you sir?"

"Has anyone been down here in the last few minutes wanting a room by any chance?"

"Yes. A young lady asked for one about five minutes ago."

"Did she happened to have long black hair?"

"That she did sir."

"Can you tell me what room she is in?"

"Sorry sir, that I can not do. It's against the hotel policy to give out information to anyone."

"I understand. Can I leave a message for her then?"

"Here's a piece of paper and pen. Write what you have to and I will make sure that she receives it in the morning." She handed the items over with a smile on her face.

"Thank you." I said as I handed the paper back to her moments later. I made my way back up to my room feeling defeated once again tonight.

**--The Next Morning….Normal POV--**

I woke up around 9a.m. and decided to go downstairs and look around the town while I was here. I had to go with the others to the next show. I know for a fact that Matt and Jeff are going to be driving so I guess I'll see if I can hitch a ride with them. I got dressed and left my room heading towards the elevator. I got off the elevator and was headed towards the door when the clerk called me over.

"Ma'am, I have a message for you." she handed me a folded piece of paper.

"Thank you." I said grabbing the paper and nodding towards the woman.

I walked out the door and down to the nearby coffee shop. I walked in and ordered a cup of black coffee and sat down at a table and opened the letter.

'_Alia, I love you. Please just listen to what I have to say. I am just trying to protect you and this is getting hard on me. I will find some way to make you see that. I love you with all my heart. And that hasn't changed since you were fourteen. I am going to be watching out for you whether you want me to or. And that goes for if we are together or not. I will always love you. Please just call me in the morning. __Dave'_

I sat in the shop staring at the letter. I re-read it five times before I understood it all. I put the piece of paper down on the table and looked around the shop. There was hardly anybody there. I finished my coffee and walked back outside. I took out my cell phone and noticed that I had four text messages, two missed calls, and one voicemail. I opened the text messages first.

'_Lia, can you meet me in the lobby at noon. We can catch the plane from there. -Adam-_ I'll go and talk to him but I'm not going on the plane. And that's that. On to the second one.

_Shorty, when you get this make sure you call me. Love you. -JC4Life- _Guess I've got to call my dad to.

_You should know that Dave went down to the lobby last night trying to find you. He really loves you CJ. Adam told me the whole thing. -KA- _Damn his time. He always knows the right thing to do to push me into doing the right thing.

_Matt wanted me to tell you that you are more than welcome to ride with us to the next show. We leave at 2. Meet us in the lobby if you want to go. -JNH- _I guess I don't have to ask them. I'll go with them after I talk to Dave and Adam that is. On to the Voicemail

'_Baby listen, I know that you have been up for a while it's already 10:30. Since you aren't answering your phone I guess that means that you do want this to end between us. I understand. So whenever you want to talk you can call me. We can talk as friends if that is what you want. I love you Baby and you should know that.' _

I hung up my phone and slowly made my way back to the hotel. I knew that I needed to talk to Dave but I didn't want to hurt him any more than I already have. One by one I was losing everything that I had. I stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk and opened my phone back up. I dialed Dave and he answered on the second ring.

D: 'Hey Babe." I could tell that he was hurt.

A: 'Dave can we talk?'

D: 'Sure." he sounded disappointed.

A: 'I'm sorry for what I said last night. I read the note. I love you as well and I wouldn't change anything about it. I don't see how you put up with me.'

D: 'Where are you?'

A: 'Somewhere outside. About five minutes from the hotel I guess. Why?'

D: 'Meet me in the lobby. We can talk there. Ok?'

A: 'Yeah, ok, I've got to meet Adam there anyways at noon.'

D: 'K.' he hung up the phone and I started walking again.

This time I walked a little faster than I normally had been. I wasn't sure as to what I was going to say to him but I knew that I had to do something to put this back together. But I had no idea as of what. I arrived at the hotel soon after and noticed Dave sitting in one of the chairs in the corner. I made my way over to him and sat in the chair beside him.

"Hey Dave." He stared at me as he talked.

"Hey Alia. How was your night?"

"Not so good. Yours?"

"Not as good as when I'm with you."

"So we agree."

"With what?"

"That our night was shitty." He smiled and noticed that I was smiling as well.

"Yeah. I love your smile."

"Dave stop."

"What?"

"Stop being so nice right now. We need to talk seriously."

"About us?"

"Yeah about what we are going to do."

"What do you want to do?"

"Well, I was thinking about not going on the plane but riding with Matt and Jeff so we could get some space between us. That way we could clear our heads."

"If that's what you want to do."

"It is. I don't want to piss you off any more than I did last night."

"Baby," He grabbed my hands and squeezed them as he spoke. "there is no way that you could piss me off right now. I will go up stairs and get your stuff and bring it back down if you want me to. What time are you leaving?"

"2. Here. It's room 513."

"K. I'll be back down soon. Will you be ok here by yourself?"

"Yeah. Adam should be here in about thirty minutes anyways."

"I'll be back soon." he stood up and walked to the stairs and went upstairs. I guess he had to think it off or something. I laid my head back against the chair and closed my eyes. The next thing I remember is being tapped on the shoulder. I sat back up and noticed it was Adam.

"Are you ok sweetie?"

"Yeah, I guess I just fell asleep."

"Oh." he took the seat that Dave was sitting in. "Have you talked to Dave today?"

"I did. How was he last night?"

"I don't know. He told me that he needed some space so I went and slept on Matt's couch. But when he left he was pretty upset."

"I shouldn't of left."

"Sweetie you didn't know he would be depressed like he was. You were upset as well."

"Yeah, oh before I forget. I'll see you when I get to New York. I'm going to talk to Jeff and Matt. I hope they let me ride with them."

"They will. They both love you, and besides you are a double champion. Why would they not let you go with them, it would make them feel safe." He started laughing.

"Very funny babe." I smiled at him.

"Where's Dave at anyways?"

"Upstairs in my room. Let him chill. He took the stairs about forty minutes ago."

"Have you tow worked it out?"

"That's why I'm riding with Matt. I want to clear my head."

"Do you want me to keep an eye on Dave for you?"

"He's a big boy." I smiled at him. I could tell that I was getting sleepy and I needed to sleep some before we left.

"Sweetie you need to sleep. Hold on….Have you even eaten anything?"

"No. not since we went out for breakfast yesterday."

"That was at 9 yesterday. Come on." he grabbed my hand and led me over to the diner that was connected to the hotel. "I am getting you something to eat. NOW."

"I'm not hungry."

"It doesn't matter, you are eating."

I went along with Adam. I know that there was no way that I was going to win. We sat at a table, ate and talked some more before I noticed that it was already 1:30. Adam paid the bill and we walked back out to the lobby where Dave was sitting in the same chair as before. He was on the phone. I didn't want to know what he was talking about so I decided to call Jeff instead.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jeffy. What time are you guys leaving?"

"Matt and I will be in the lobby in a few minutes. Are you going to ride with us?"

"If you don't mind."

"We don't mind. I'll tell Matt. See you soon." he hung up the phone and I walked over to Dave with Adam. He had hung up when we both got near him. He looked up and smiled at us both.

"Sorry, Adam made me eat."

"It's ok. And you needed to eat anyways. Thanks A."

"No problem, I love Alia too and I had to make sure that she ate before I give her off to the Hardy's."

"Speaking of the Hardy's." Dave said nodding towards the two that was standing next to the clerk's desk. I got my room key from Dave and headed over to the two.

"Hey there, How are you feeling?" Matt said when he say me standing next to Jeff.

"I'm fine." I stated handing the room key over to the clerk behind the desk. She smiled as she gave me some papers to sign. I handed them back to her and turned my attention to the two standing next to me.

"So are you ready?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, let me go get my bag."

"Where is it?"

"Dave has it. I'll be right back." I walked over to Dave.

When he handed me my bag I gave his a kiss on the cheek. That made him smile as I got turned my back to the two men and walked back over to the Hardy's. I hugged Matt as Jeff grabbed my bag and headed towards the parking lot.

**A/N: Well….There's that chapter. Hope you liked it. Stay tuned for the Next NEW chapter. **

**FYI to all….I'm already working on Chapter 24. Hope you all enjoy this. I would like to thank again….everyone that has been reading this story. **


	24. A Kiss from a Friend

Matt was driving for the first half and Jeff was in back seat with me. He decided that he want to sit next to me so we could talk. But the strange this was that it had been an hour and he hadn't said a word. Matt turned the radio up some more so that I could talk to Jeff.

"So Jeff, What's wrong? First you tell me that you want to talk, Then you don't say a word to me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he stated as he looked out the window. He was trying so hard not to look at me.

"Come on Jeffy-o something's going through that head of yours." I said as I slid next to him in the back seat.

"You are so going to hate me if I tell you. So I'm not going to say anything about it. How's your relationship with Dave?"

"Oh no you don't, you are not going to change the subject on me. What's on your mind?" I pushed. I really wanted to know what was on his mind. He was starting to worry me.

"This is what's on my mind." He leaned over and kissed me. I pulled away and slid back over to my original spot. I looked out the window not saying a word.

"You did not just kiss her?" Matt stated.

"Yeah I did and that is why she is going to hate me."

"Why did you do that?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"I've always wanted to do it. But once you got with Dave, I didn't want to mess up the relationship that you two shared. That's why I tried to keep to myself. Look how well that turned out. I just kissed one of my fucking best friends."

"Jeff. You shouldn't of done that." I stated as I turned my attention back over to him.

"I know." he answered as he looked down at the floor.

"Matt can you pull over for a sec?"

"Sure. What are you going to do?" He asked as he pulled over to side of the road. I got out of the back seat and went to the trunk. I went through my things until I found my ipod. I pulled it out and shut the trunk back and this time I got in the front seat.

"Ready?" Matt asked. I looked back at Jeff and smiled faintly. I nodded my head and we were back on the road. I hated not talking to Jeff for the time we were in the car. I just sat there and listened to my ipod. At the moment Black sheep by Saliva was on. I rested my head on the window and closed my eyes.

"_Damn it I hate Chris. He's telling me to hit a girl. Damn him, and he knows that she's John's daughter. He has a death wish doesn't he. Alia I'm so sorry for what I am about to do. If you even remember this please forgive me. I am going to hit you but only for the appearance. Since I know that he is right outside the door." He stated quietly._

_I felt a set of hands pull my head up and then he kissed my forehead. I winced and moaned in pain as he let my head go. I felt something connect my stomach. I wanted to move but I let out a quiet scream. I felt a hand across my face then I tasted blood. I opened my eyes a little and I still couldn't see anything. Everything was so blurry. _

"_Alia, Please just close your eyes. This will be over in a minute. I'm truly sorry. If I was in here ten minutes ago none of this right now would be happening. For that I am sorry. Once I'm done I'm going to take a leave for a while. I hope that you can forgive me."_

"_Why?" I managed to say._

"_He has my contract. Please just try to go to sleep." he sounded like he was about to cry. "I'm going. I'll leave the door unlocked so you can escape. I will keep Chris distracted for as long as I can. I do hope that you are gone when he comes back up here." I felt one more hit to my face before I heard the close. I put my head back down on the pillow and went to sleep briefly. I woke up and looked around. I had no idea where I was. So I walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. 'Oh shit. My dad's gonna kill me."_

I opened my eyes and noticed that the car was stopped. I looked over at the brothers and they both shared the same expression. Horrified Shock.

"What?" I asked after their looks scared the shit out of me.

"You were…well…you were talking in your sleep. What the hell…I have no clue what the hell that was about." Matt finally said.

"What did I say?"

"First you were mumbling I couldn't make it out. Then you said why? Really loud that's when I pulled the car over. We sat here a watched you for about five minutes. You were shivering and shaking. Jeff noticed that you were wincing in pain. Then you said Shit. Dad's gonna kill me. That's when you woke up." Matt explained looking at me with fear in his eyes.

"Are you ok? I mean…Do you know what the dream was?" Jeff asked. I turned my attention back over to him. I nodded and was about to say something when my phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked as I averted my attention back forward.

"Hey, I think that this separation is killing me. Wait a minute, I know that it is. Where are you guys at?"

"Um. About three hours outside of the city. We had to make some pit stops. I guess Jeff's driving now. So we should be there within two hours. You know how he drives." I looked over to see Matt smirking and Jeff looking hurt. I smiled at him as he took off down the road. "So I guess I'll talk to you when I get there." I was so not telling him about the thing that happened between me and Jeff earlier.

"That sounds good. Tell Jeff to drive safe with my woman in the car. Oh Adam says that once you get here for you to go to his room. He has something to talk to you about. He said something about the script for later. I don't know."

"Ok. I can do that. Matt's not going to like me spending that much time with him, but what can he do." I heard Matt say something under his breathe but couldn't make it out so I ignored it. "Anyways. I'll talk to you later babe."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too." I said before I hung up the phone. I was about to put my phone away before I remembered that the only person that knew about the first dream was Ken. So I had to call and tell him what I had seen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ken, What's up?"

"Nothing. So CJ, what's wrong?"

"You know what we talked about yesterday in the park?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to tell anyone."

"I know, there has been some new developments. I saw more to it. I can't really talk about it now cause I have two nosey people looking at me like I'm a scarecrow on crack. So can I tell you about it when we get in town?"

"Yeah, I want to know about those dreams. A scarecrow on crack you say? Very interesting use of words."

"You know me. I'll call you when I get to the hotel."

"OK. I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Alright."

"Oh, CJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Dave's been bugging the hell out of me. Don't leave him alone like this again. If you do I might have to blackmail you."

"Ah come on. You would stoop that low?"

"Sure would. He's been annoying the hell out of everybody."

"Alright. I promise."

"Good. See ya soon. Bye CJ."

"By Ken." I finally closed the phone and placed it in my pocket.

I leaned my head back on the seat and noticed that someone was looking at me. I turned in my seat to look Matt in the eyes. "What do you want Hardy?"

"Tested are we?"

"Shut it. Can't we get there without something…" I was interrupted by my phone…again. Boy am I a busy little bee today.

"Hello?"

"Hey shorty. How long are you going to be?"

"I don't know. I think a couple more hours why?"

"Well, I got to tell me about the fight the other day between you and him." Oh shit. Now I'm dead.

"Listen I don't blame you for being pissed. But I need to know something."

"What's that?"

"Well, I can't believe that I'm about to say this but, has he hurt you before?"

"What the…He hasn't touched me like that dad. But I don't think that you have to worry about it. He's afraid of you. You are the one person that is in my life that he thinks will kill him if he breaks my heart."

"Well that's the damn truth. I would kill him. Sorry I brought it up. But I'm glad to know that he is afraid of me. Oh Vince will be calling you in a few moments. So answer the phone."

"Alright I will. By dad."

"Bye shorty."

I hung up the phone yet again. Matt was about to comment but I held up my hand to stop him. He looked at me confused but when my phone started to ring he understood. At least I hope he understood.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon Alia. I'm glad to see that you and Dave have made up."

"Yes it is Sir."

"Let me get straight to the point with this." He paused and took a deep breathe before continuing "You are going to have a match with Candace tonight. You are going to win but she is going to get injured and be out for a while. Once the match is over, however, you are going to be ambushed by Cody, Ted, Manu, Curt, And Zack. Soon after they get in the ring you are going to lay Curt and Zack out. Then you get blind sided by the other three. They become to much but Adam and Dave come to your rescue. They are going to toss the other three over the ring. That is where I come and make my announcement."

"Really. I'm doing all that tonight?"

"Yeah, and that is the first match."

"Ok."

"So be ready. You are going to have about an hour to prepare depending on what time you get here."

"That shouldn't be too long Sir. We are almost in the city."

"Good, Good." He said before he hung up. I proceed and looked up at the two sitting in the car with me.

"So…What did the boss say?"

"I have a match. And it's first. Now get a move on with it little Hardy. I've got some ass to kick tonight." I said with a huge smile on my face.

**A/N: There's another chapter. I hope that you enjoy this…**

**Next up….ECW…It's a special episode of ECW…Two hours of chaos. There are many matches…Candace V. Angel for the women's title…The Hardyz V. Morrison and Miz….CM Punk V. Kane…Chavo V. Rey…And what does Vince has to say after the first match. That's next.**


	25. A New General Manager

**A/N: I am sorry in advance if you find that this chapter is a bit scrambled. I had a hard time putting words onto paper. As it was. Well hope you enjoy it either way. R&R. Thanks to all.**

**Blessed Be**

Matt, Jeff, and I arrived at the hotel soon after I got off the phone. I checked in and ran upstairs. I dropped my bags at the door and jumped in the shower. 5 minutes later I dried myself off and put some clean clothes on. I ran back downstairs to the lobby where I met Ken.

"So CJ are you going to tell me about the dream?"

"Yeah. How about I tell you while I get my things ready for tonight."

"Sure." He followed me back upstairs and I started to tell him everything that I saw. I stopped when I reached my room but continued when I opened the door. Once I finished I looked over at him.

"Damn."

"I know. He only did that so Jericho looked like he had nothing to do with it."

"You have got to tell McMahon about it."

"What? No I can't I have no proof for one and for two he thinks and so do everybody else that Jericho did that to me."

"Something is always up with him. But in any case you are going to have to tell him what happened. Besides that. How was the trip?"

"It was ok. I missed Dave though and do you promise not to tell anyone if I tell you this next part?"

"Sure."

"Jeff kissed me."

"Do WHAT??"

"He kissed me. He said that he wanted to do it for a while."

"So what are you going to do?"

"What can I do. I love him true, But I love Dave. And even though I've always loved Jeff I only see him as a brother."

"I get cha. Here let's get going so that we aren't late." He grabbed my arm and tossed my gym bag over his shoulder and led me outside and down to the lobby.

"Hang on, I've got to call Adam."

"Alright, but hurry up."I pulled out my cell phone and called Adam on his.

"Hello?"

"Hey A. I'm in the lobby with Ken. I'm not going to be able to come up to your room. I've got something to do before ECW tonight. Sorry."

" 'Lia don't worry. Your dad told me that you have a match first thing so I completely understand. Just meet me and Dave in the locker room. We will be behind you about 10 minutes after you are done."

"Alright." I hung up the phone and got in the car with Ken.

**--At the Arena--10 minutes later--**

I had already changed into my cargo pants and a black and red tank top that was cut just about my belly button. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail when Adam and Dave came in the door.

"Hey guys." I said as I made my way over to my bag for my water bottle.

" 'Lia, What's going on tonight? The only thing that we know is that you have a match…"

"Vince didn't tell you guys?" I looked on in shock.

"No he didn't babe. What's going on?"

"You two are suppose to come down to the ring when 'priceless' attacks me. At least that is what he told me."

"Anything else?"

"Only that he has something to say while we are in the ring."Just as Adam was about to say something the door flew open. Dave was about to say something when Candice, Ted, And Ken walked in.

"Who the hell kicked the door open, it was unlocked." I stated.

"Ted did it." Ken said.

"Thanks for telling me that Ken. Now Ken why did you kick it open?"

"Candice was scared to knock."

"Whatever…Candice what is it?"

"Um…You know about our match…I was…Well…"

"Go on. There's no need to be nervous." I said as politely as I could without laughing.

"Well, could you try not to damage me to much?"

"I wasn't planning on it in the first place sweetie. Anyways good luck tonight." I said as I shook her hand and she walked out. "Well that was interesting." I stated as I turned back around.

"Alia, I'm glad I'm getting to work with you tonight."

"Same here Ted, But you are going to get hit tonight…"

"And it's going to hurt. Believe me. She playfully hit me and that made a bruise on me." Ken added.

"This is going to hurt isn't it?" Ted asked. Everybody nodded their heads yes. He looked down and walked out.

"You guys get dressed and I'll be back in a minute." I said to Dave and Adam. "Are you coming Ken?"

"Yeah. See you guys around." we both walked out of the room and down the hall. "Where are we going CJ?"

"To the Hardy's room? Why? Don't want to come?"

"I'm coming. Why are you going there? Isn't it enough that Jeff has a thing for you?"

"I'm going there to talk to him. I ignored him in the car."

"Ok."'

**--Ten minutes later--**

Ken and myself walked out of the locker room. I had been told that my match was in ten minutes so I wanted to do some stretches before I went out to the ring. We passed by the curtain and could hear the arena being filled up. I peeked out the curtain and noticed that Kelly and Eve were in a fight at the moment. Once they were done it would be my turn and it would also be the start of the match.

"So are you nervous?"

"Not really. I've done this before you know. But what really gets me is that I have no idea what Vince McManic is going to do."

"I know what you mean."

"When are you suppose to be back in the ring?"

"In about two months. Vince told me that I needed to train to get my arm back to where it was before I left."

"I can help. If you want me to."

"Naw I'm fine. I've got Cody and Shad helping me. Thanks."

"Yeah no problem. If you want some extra practice I'm here for ya."

"I know. Your up in a minute."

"How…" I didn't finish as Kelly and Eve walked behind the curtain and smiled at me. Soon the fireworks went off.

"Welcome to ECW. Tonight is a special episode it's the 250th episode and with that it's a two hour event." Todd said.

My music went off, I hugged Ken and walked out into the packed arena. I did my usual and waited for Candice in the ring. Soon she made her way down. The match started and with in five minutes I had her pinned. She faked her knee problem, I lend over her to see if she was ok, and got 'attacked'.

Just as planned I threw Curt and Zack over the rope. I then proceed with the others. I punched Ted in the gut and knocked Cody down. But soon was over whelmed by then all. Not long after Dave and Adam ran down and threw then out.

McMahon's music hit and he strutted out in his 'normal' fashion.

"Hold on one damn minute. Batista, Edge, Angel, you three have gone on long enough with your freedom. I'm Fed up with it all. So get me a damn ref out here right now." Scott came out and looked at Vince. "Get in the ring right now." Scott did as he was told. "Now this next match is going to be the topper. You three go sit on the side. The next team that loses will be fired. You three are to deiced who that will be. Oh and before I forget. The next match that either one of you lose, you all will be split up and sent to different brands."

I had enough. I walked over to Justin and grabbed a microphone. "What in the hell? Have you lost your mind? What match are you fucking talking about?"

"This one hunny."

Miz and Morrison made there way to the ring. John winked at me and I smiled back to them. Soon Matt and Jeff made there way to the ring.

"Shit." I said under my breathe.

"The Hardyz V. Miz and Morrison. Now whoever loses is to lose there jobs." Vince said.

"Why the hell are you doing this?"

"Because this is one way to teach you a lesson doll."

Ok now he did it. I dropped the mic and jumped over the barrier. I made my way backstage within two minutes. I looked at the closest monitor and the match was underway. I passed by Matt (Even Bourne) and Oscar (Rey) as I made my way back out to the ring. I stepped out from behind the curtain and was standing behind Vince. The crowd went wild. Vince turned around and I knocked him out. I grabbed the mic from his lifeless body and spoke.

"Now listen here. Stop the damn match right now." Scott did as he was told and stared at me. "Since McManic here has been knocked out I am taking charge. So let me tell you one thing. This match will continue but nobody is getting fired. So go on." I turned and walked back behind the curtain.

"Damn girl. You know that you are going to be in a lot of trouble don't you?"

"Nope. This was all planned." I smiled. "besides he needs somebody as GM over ECW so he decided that he would make me it."

"About time. So what's going on tonight?"

"Well 'Rey' you have a match tonight. So be ready. Don't ask who you are going up against cause I'm not telling." I turned and walked back to Vince's office. He was sitting behind his desk with an ice pack on his head. "I'm sorry Sir, did I hurt you that bad?"

"No, this gives me a reason to leave. I'm sure that you can handle everything from here?"

"Sure can. Thanks again."

"No problem. Well I'll see you in two months then." He made his way outside when a camera crew came in and said action.

Dave and Adam walked in both with smirks on there faces.

"What was that about?"

"Well Batista as of right now I am THE General Manager of ECW."

"Really? So what do you have planned for tonight?"

"You'll have to wait like everyone else." The crew called cut and the two looked back at me once the crew was gone.

"Is that really true babe?"

"Yeah. Vince and I signed the contract a week ago. I promised not to tell anyone. Anyways you two had better get ready for tonight. You do have a match."

"WHAT??" Adam yelled.

"You heard me. Now go so I can do my job."

I pointed to the door. I noticed the match was over and Todd and Matt Striker were now talking about the Hardyz win and about me being the GM. I got up and walked back out to the top of the stage mic in hand I announced.

"Next up will be Kane." I waited for Kane to make his way to the ring before going on " V. CM Punk" he made his way out to the ring as well. "Just so everybody knows there is nobody safe from me. So everybody beware. And I mean everybody." I said and turned around and walked back behind the curtain. About ten minutes later Kane's pyros went off and he made his way back. After the commercial I was back on stage announcing another match for the night.

"Well seeing as I was in a Diva's match, we had a tag match, and then we had two monkey's in the ring, now is time for some Latino action. Let's have Chavo V. Rey and the winner gets to in a run in for a title."

About twenty minutes later Rey was victorious and made his way back stage to where I was. I informed him that his title match would soon come. Next was a very special match.

"Now For the last match of the night…A TAG TEAM TITLE MATCH…" Dave and Adam made there way down to the ring, both with smirks on there faces. "Let's make this more interesting…" I looked up as a steel cage was being lowered. "That's right. Oh and your opponents are the follow…MVP and The Undertaker." I said as the crowd went wild. "Hold on I'm not done yet, and there opponents will be Triple H and The Brian Kendrick." I walked down the ramp and over to the two at the commentators desk and had a seat.

"A Triple Threat Steel Cage Match for the Tag Team Titles. I like this." Matt said.

"You like Tonight's match wait until next week. I will be doing some investment into RAW."

"Enlighten us?" Todd said.

"That my dear will have to wait. Right now just call the match."

The match went on for thirty minutes until finally The Brian Kendrick was covered by Adam for the Win.

"Well there's another ECW, come back next week when we find out what is going to happen with our new GM, Good night ladies and Gentlemen." Todd said as ECW ended.

**A/N: What is Next have in store. Will that's up next. Will Being GM of ECW hinder Alia from wrestling and being with her Boyfriend? Who is she going to be bringing back…Until next time…**


	26. One Hell of a Birthday

**--5 Days Later--**

I was sitting in the hotel restaurant in Chicago with Dave, Adam, Matt, Jeff, Ashley, Dad, Maria, and Phil. We were sitting around two tables talking and eating. Everybody was having a good time. Most of it was them trying to figure out what I had planned.

"Guys you can try your hardest but I'm not spilling." I stated for the hundredth time before I took a sip of coffee.

"Just one little hint shorty?"

"There's going to be a face around that has been lost for a while." I said before I stood up.

I pushed my chair back under the table before walking off. I saw the confused faces before I took off towards the bathroom.

"This is going to be fun." I said before I took out my phone. I waited for the person on the other end to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, have you been watching ECW lately?"

"Yeah. Cam. What are you up to?"

"You know what you told me before I left with the guys?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well are you bored yet?"

"Kind of. What's going on?"

"What do you say in heading out here for tomorrow's ECW?"

"Where are you at?"

"Chicago."

"I'll be there."

"Great see ya in a few then. Your ticket will be at the airport."

"Alright. See ya Cam."

"See ya Bri." I said hanging up the phone.

I made my way back out to the table to see that the talking had continued. _'This is going to be good tomorrow.' _I thought before I continued with the rest of my lunch.

**--2 Days Later At RAW--**

Dave and myself were walking along the hallways waiting on the current match to finish up. Somehow Dave found out that Jeff had kissed me and he was more than pissed. He wanted to talk to him and he wasn't playing around either. I tried to calm him down but it wasn't working, which was pissing me off.

"Where you even going to tell me about it?"

"I don't know. I was planning on not telling you seeing that I knew how you would take it. I took care of it in the car. So there is no need for you to get involved with this shit."

"Yes the fuck it is."

"And why's that? Because I'm your girlfriend?" he nodded his head yes "For fucks sakes Dave. I don't need for you to go a-wall on me and my friends. If you have a damn problem with them and I can't hang out with them then it's over."

"You can hang out with them. He just needs…"

"No the fuck he doesn't. He kissed me and I told him what I felt about it. Don't believe me you can go ask Ken. He was there when I told him. Hell don't believe him then ask Matt." I spat out.

"Whatever." he said turning around and walking back to the locker room.

"Damn it." I said under my breathe. I heard my phone going off and so I answered it, still pissed. "Hello?" I said with an attitude.

"Alia can you come to my office?"

"Why not." I said and hung up. I made my way over to Mike's office and walked in. "What'd you want?"

"Well you know that thing you wanted to know about?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's a deal. So what did you have in mind?"

"We need to switch up the whole roaster for one so I need to go call Vickie. She shouldn't have a problem with this. Hold on." I grabbed my phone and called her. " Hey Vicks, where are you at?"

"The Arena, Why?"

"Can you come by Mike's office?"

"Yeah. Be there in a second."

I hung up the phone and looked back at Mike. "Vince needs to hear this to."

"Ok." he said and called him. Two minutes later Vickie walked in and sat next to me on the sofa. Mike got off the phone and sat in the chair beside me.

"Ok, since we all are the General Managers I was thinking about switching up the roaster a bit. What do you think?"

"I'm fine with that." Vickie said.

"Me too. And so is Vince he said do whatever you want to do as long as it's in reason of course."

"Great. Well Mike who do you want to stay?"

"I have plans for Santino, Beth, Cody and Ted at the moment."

"Ok. Vickie what about you?"

"Carlito, Primo are on a roll right now."

"Ok, well here's what I have planned……" I proceed to tell them what I have going through my head.

**--10 minutes later--**

"Well this should really be something. So that settles that Tomorrow is going to be a BIG day." Mike said.

"That it is Mike. So are we all going to go out there and address the fans and Superstars then?"Vickie added.

"We should. How about we get going before the show ends." I stated.

All three of us made our way to the curtain. Mike sent word to Jerry that he had a huge announcement to make at the end of the show. After the bell rung to signal that the match was over he walked out. The fans were booing like crazy.

"I have two people that are going to be helping me with this news." he turned around to look at the curtain. Vickie walked out to some boos, then it was my turn. I walked out and the crowd went crazy. "Now like I said."

"If you notice. Up here are the three GM's of WWE." Vickie stated with her smirk.

"And we have an announcement that is for tomorrow." I stated. "Tomorrow on ECW EVERY superstar is going to be there."

"And we mean EVERYBODY. You are to show up for your NEW home." Mike said.

"We are going to be making some changes around here and it all is going to start TOMORROW." Vickie bellowed.

"See you all tomorrow." I said and we all walked back through the curtain. Once Raw had went off I looked at the two in front of me. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow as well."

"Yeah." both said at once.

**--The Next Day--**

It was 5:35 when I made it to the arena. I walked in and noticed that for it only being 5 it sure was loud. I walked into my office and gave the two sitting in the chairs a small smile. Once I took my seat I looked at them.

"So…uh…Boss…what…uh…"

"Oh for Fucks' sakes Adam, you've been around me long enough to not be so fucking nervous. Just spit it out."

"OK. What's going on? Last night Dave comes into the locker room pissed off, this New home thing, what's going on?"

"Well Dave's pissed because of something that I handled, and the last thing you will figure out later on."

"I know about Jeff kissing you. Personally I'm glad that he did it. Damn that boy bugs everybody to death about you, but Dave got the best of it. Do you want to know why Dave told you he loves you?"

"Well of course I do but you have got to…" The knock on the door distracted all three of us. "Come in." I stated. I jumped up out of my chair and ran over to the person that walked in.

"Damn girl you've been gone for about a month and when I see you, you nearly kill me. Hey Adam. How's it going?"

"Good man. How about you?"

"It's been better but you know how it is. Hey Randy. What's been going on?" he added.

"Nothing dude."

"Have a seat we were just talking about tonight. And Dave." I said as I walked back behind my desk. "Where was I…Oh right…Now why did Dave say it?"

"UH…Oh he said it because he's jealous of Jeff. He saw the way that Jeff looked at you and the way that you two had this bond…he wanted that."

"Well he has it now."

"Not really 'Lia." Randy spoke up.

"How's that?"

"You still spend most of the day with Jeff." Randy added.

"Yeah right. With the way that he stays around me it's a wonder if he means what he says or just wants to control me."

"Cam, do what's right in your heart, not what in front of you. That's all I'm saying."

"I know. Oh before I forget you two." I said pointing to Adam and Randy. "Are going to be teaming up with two others for an 8 man tag match tonight. So you two should go get ready." As soon as I said that they both walked out.

"I'm sorry Cam. I didn't mean to sound like I was butting in but it's the truth. Now tell me, Why am I here?"

"A job. I have an opening for you and it's better than the last one you had. Believe me I wrote it up."

"Ok. Let's see it." I handed him the contract. He read over it and looked up at me. "Got a pen?" I gave him a red pen and he signed it then handed it back to me.

"Why thank you. I'll see you out there tonight. Now please can you leave I have work to do."

"Sure. See you Cam."

"See you to. Oh and if anybody asks what you are doing here just tell then that you are here to see me."

"Ok. I will."

**--7:15--Alia's Office--**

There was a knock on the door again. "Come in." I said. I looked up to see Dave walk in and sit in front of me. "Hey babe. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, yeah something what's your problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your not yourself."

"I'm fine."

"Whatever." I stood up from my seat and walked around my desk and leaned against it.

"What's wrong?"

"I said nothing's wrong with me." He said standing up again.

"Well what did you come in here for?"

"I was wondering if you still mad at me?"

"I am. But that is in the back of my mind right now. Tonight is Big and It needs to stay like that."

"Damn it, are we ever going to fix this?" he said getting louder and closer to me.

"Fix what? The last time I checked we were nothing."

"Not by my book we weren't."

"Face it Dave. It didn't work out and now we are done."

"Fuck it." he was getting redder in the face. I didn't even see the fist but I felt it.

"God Damn it Dave." I said holding the side of my face. I spit the blood out before I spoke again. "Get the Fuck out of my office. NOW!" I my hand over my mouth and turned around. "If you're still here when I turn around we are going to have some issues." I said in a low voice. _'five…four…three…two…one'_ I turned around and he was gone. _'Damn it. What the fuck is wrong with him?' _

Just then my phone went off. I looked at it…and read the text…

'_When am I going on tonight? I forgot. Oh and by the way Happy Birthday…SBM'_

**A/N: Well there you have it. Another chapter down…Dave hit her. That's not going to go over well. How will they all take it? Who might this guy be? There is some hints as to who it is? And if you were confused by the lingo of Cam and Bri. Well Cam is short for Cameron…Her last name…Before Cena that is…and Bri well that is short for the guys middle name. care to guess who it might be? Thanks for reading and Reviewing…**

**Blessed be to all.**


	27. A NEW ECW beginning

**Sorry in advance if this chapter seems to be a little jumpy. I didn't mean for it to be. Anyway....Cyber Sunday was tonight....Lets see...Jericho lost his title to Dave, Matt Retained his against Evan, Jeff lost to Triple H. Damn him....Miz and Morrison won against Cyme Tyme. YAY....I think that's it...Wait can't forget Rey. He won...NEways want to give my congrates to all the winners.**

**Oh and also JOHN CENA Is going to be returning at Survivor Series in Boston. **

**--7:30 Arena Office--**

'_Damn him. Why is everything my fault. That's fine. He's going to get it tonight. He's done pissed me off.' _I grabbed my phone and made a call.

"Hello?" The man said on the other end of the line.

"How would you like to be in a match tonight?"

"I'm cool with that? Who's it against?"

"Batista."

"Really…"

"But you wouldn't be the only one in the ring against him."

"Do tell."

"Come by my office in 10 minutes and I will have your partner here."

"Alright."

**--8:00--**

I had just sent to two guys out of the office when Mike and Vickie walked in.

"Alia What's the deal with Mark and Glen?" Vickie stated.

"Well I put them in a match tonight. That is if you two don't mind. They are under your control."

"We don't mind. What's the plan then?" Mike asked.

"First off will be us standing in the ring addressing the stars and fans. Then we start the matches. You two can do what you want but I am sitting with Todd and Matt all night. Just to see how things go and if any problems that might come up I can handle it."

"Well that's a good plan. But one question?"

"And what's that Vickie?"

"Well with these new stars and what are we going to do about storylines. I mean we don't really have a plan for this."

"I've already got everything planned out. You two." I said as I placed my arms around their shoulders. "Have nothing to worry about. Vince has already cleared almost everything."

"Alright then." They both said at the same time.

**--8:59--**

The three of us made our way to the ring so that we could be there before the show started. Once we were in the ring I got three mics for us and we stood there and waited for the fireworks to go off. Thirty seconds later they did and the camera was pointed at us.

"Well as you can see this is how last night sort of ended." Mike said.

"Would every superstar please make their way to the stage. Please." I asked.

Two minutes later the entire stage was full of all the superstars.

"Now if you are wondering what we are doing…" Vickie said. (We were playing the whole finish each other sentences)

"We are switching up the roasters." Mike finished. The crowd was cheering and Booing.

"Each week we are going to be borrowing superstar after superstar from all three brands." I explained.

"Some of you may lose your titles." Mike said.

"And some of you may end up with a title."

"Seeing as I am in not condition right now to hold two titles. I am going to be putting those two up. So now we have two titles without a holder."

"I think you mean three." Vickie said looking over at me.

"Oh yeah that's right. Three…The Women's title, The Intercontential tile, and Vickie is bringing the Cruiser Weight Back. So that does make it three." I smiled at the two in the ring.

"Now then, Since we have that out of the way. Let's get to the match." Mike said. "Let's see, what should we start with?" He said looking at me and Vickie 'thinking'.

"How about a TLC match?" Vickie said.

"Sounds good." I said and turned my attention back towards the ramp and looked at everybody around there. "It's going to be The Hardyz V. CM Punk and Kofi Kingston V. The Brian Kendrick and Paul London."

The crowd went crazy. Vickie and Mike made there way out of the ring and up the ramp. As I made my way over to the commentators table and took a seat. The six competitors made there way down to the ring.

"So Angel there are three titles that are vacant. Any thoughts as to who may be in the running for them?" Todd asked.

"I have some idea. But at the moment there is a match going on and I would like for you to call it." I said while looking at him. I turned my attention back to the match.

The match went on for twenty minutes. Jeff jumped off a ladder outside the ring onto Paul London thru a table. They were out of the match…CM Punk and The Brian Kendrick got knocked out with chairs…Matt pinned Kofi for the win. All superstars had been in the back when I got into the ring for the second match of the night. (Go with me I am making ECW two hours long. Got a problem with it get over it.)

"Alright Congratulations Matt and now on to the next match of the evening…It's going to be an Eight Man Tag Team Match. The first team is going to be consisting of Edge, Randy Orton, Jamie Noble, John Cena. The second team is going to be Paul Burchill, Chuck Plumbo, JBL and Chris Jericho." I lowered my mic and made my way under the bottom rope and down the stairs before turning back to the ring and placing my mic back up to my mouth. "And that match starts NOW."

I took my seat next to Matt and leaned back in my chair. I watched as the guys made there way down the ramp. Some were smirking (Randy and Adam), while others looked scared(Jamie), and nervous as to what I was planning. I wanted so bad to be in the ring beating the hell out of Jericho but he was already there.

"An 8 man tag match. This is the going to be outrageous." Todd said.

"That it is Todd. Angel the other matches for tonight, Care to elaborate on them?"

"No I don't. Everything was basically figured out between Mike, Vickie and I last night and today."

"So far I think this is a great decision on all of your parts. Who would of guessed that ECW, RAW, and Smack down would of joined forces?" Todd said.

"Do you mind calling the match?" I said. _'Damn I am being a bitch. Oh well Dave should of left me alone."_ 15 minutes later and the match was over.

"And the winners are the team of Randy, Edge, Jamie, and John Cena."

All four of them stayed in the ring as I walked up the steps. Adam raised the middle rope as I climbed in. He placed his arm around my waist and the other three stood behind us. "Now the next match is going to be a Handicap match. The rules are as follows…Anything goes, no DQ, But any interference will result in the end of a match. The first participant is Batista."

I felt Adam tighten his grip on my waist as he watched his 'tag team partner' walk down the ramp and enter the ring. The three behind us got the message and exited. Dave stared at me for a little bit before I gave him a small smirk. Adam was looking between us and tighten his grip a little more. I shook my head as Dave made his way behind me and over to the ropes.

"And his opponents…"I stopped as the lights went down and throughout the arena you heard a bong "The Undertaker and KANE." I smirked at Dave and led Adam outside the ring. Once outside Adam leaned down to my ear and whispered. (It looked like he was kissing me on screen)

"What are you doing?"

"He shouldn't of touched me." I responded.

"What do you mean?"

"He slapped me." Adam turned me around and looked at me. I leaned over and placed my mic on the steps and pulled Adam up the ramp. "He slapped me." I restated as we got to the top. He drug me to the back and looked at me.

"Where?"

"On the face."

"When?"

"Earlier tonight. He came in my office and started his shit. I told him that I was done, he lost his temper and slapped me."

"Damn him. So what are you going to do?"

"This is what I am doing. He is in this Match for his actions. Adam I'm sorry. But you and him are going to lose your titles soon. I have to do it."

"Don't worry about it babe. I will do anything for you. Who knows about the slap?

""You and only you. But people will find out by tomorrow. When he slapped me I was bleeding. So I'm guessing that I will have a bruise by then."

"Damn it all. We are going to your dad's right now." I was about to protest but decided against it. I turned to the sound guy and gave him a message.

"When this match is over go with the follow…Shawn Michaels V. Mr. Kennedy. Got it?" he nodded his head and I proceed to follow Adam. We got to the locker room and walked in.

"Shorty, this is great. I'm glad that you are doing this."

"Yeah, Yeah." I said.

"Listen about the match that Dave's in right now." Adam said.

"It's great. Right now he's in there with Kane." Jeff said from the bench.

"You want to know why he's in there in the first place?" Adam egged on.

"Sure." Both men said.

"He hit Alia." I looked at the door prepared to leave but something kept me there.

"HE DID WHAT?"

"He hit me ok dad. He slapped me. That is why he is in there with Mark and Glen."

"Couldn't of picked a better choice. 'Lia come here." Jeff said as he took my hand and led me out the door. "When was this?"

"Earlier tonight. I told nobody ok, so don't feel left out."

"I'm not. I was just wondering when you were going to tell me that Shannon was here?"

"So you know. Who else knows?"

"Me, Matt, and Shane. He was in your office and we wanted to talk to you but you wasn't there. He only told us that he was here to see you."

"Ok. I confess. He was here to see me but I offered him a contract that he couldn't refuse. He is now back in business and the first match he has tonight is with Shelton. He's going to win and then he is going to be in the reign for the cruiser weight title."

"Really. That's great. So what else have you been hiding?"

"Nothing." I lied. I really wanted to tell him but it wasn't the right time. "Anyways how's your back?"

"It's good. I think Paul got the worst of it."

We made our way back in the room to see the looks on the guys faces. Matt, Randy, Adam, and my dad were now in there.

"What?" I asked trying to look confused.

"He got hurt." Matt said.

"Really bad." Randy added.

"What are you two talking about?" I looked over and saw that the next match was underway. I heard commotion outside and walked over to the door. "What is going on?" there were four trainers and two refs in the hallway with Dave. I looked back in the room.

"Like I said he got hurt." Matt said.

I walked over to the trainers and asked. "How bad is it?"

"It's not good. He's going to have to have stitches for sure." I looked over and noticed that he was bleeding from the back of his neck, Just below the hair line. "Don't worry. He should be able to be back in action in a week."

I nodded my head and walked back over to the locker room and sat next to Matt.

"If Mark hadn't finished the match he would be worst than he is right now." He said as he tried to comfort me.

"I know. How is Shawn's match going?"

"Pretty good. He's giving out though. Looks like Ken is going to…Oh well there goes that theory. Ken just got super kicked and is out."

"I need to go out there for a minute." I got up and walked to the curtain. The sound guy motioned that I was clear to head out. "Batista will be out of action for two weeks. I am giving him one week to heal and the other to think. On to the final match of the evening. It is going to be a qualifying match for the cruiser weight title. Shelton Benjamin V. Shannon Moore." I said. I stayed and watched both guys come out and walked back to the locker room.

"What in the world?" I heard as I entered the room.

"What?"

"Shannon's back. He's been gone for a while. When did he come back?" Randy asked.

"Tonight. He's been here for three days. Training up a bit."

"That's awesome. Now the crew is back together." Matt said with a small smirk. Jeff winked at me and smiled.

**A/N: There's that one down. What's going on with Alia and Jeff? What is Vince going to say? How does everything fit into place when she has another 'spell'? Is she physically capable of doing her job? Find out next.**

**Blessed be**


	28. The Past Comes Out

**DISCLAIMER: Yet again I state that I own nothing what so ever. I will never own the WWE. I wish that I did. Hell we all wish that we did. Anyways…I only own Alia. Her and the idea behind the story is all that I own. You can do with what you want with that…That's all for now. R&R. **

--

After the taping of the show Shannon walked into the locker room where everybody was at. Matt, Jeff, Randy, Adam, my dad and me were in there. Shannon walked in with a huge smile in his face.

"How was your night Bri?" I asked as he received a hug.

"It was great. I've missed it so much. I can't believe I ever left."

"Well Shan, I can't believe that you didn't call and tell me that you were coming." Jeff said with a pout.

"Cam asked me not to say a word." He smirked before finishing. "Besides she would of killed me if I would of told you Jeff."

"Fine. So what's plan for tonight?" Matt asked.

"Clubbing." Adam and Randy said at the same time.

"You all can go. I'm going to go back to the hotel and get some sleep. After the day I've had I need it." I said walking over to my bag.

"What happened?" Shannon asked. Looking confused.

"Not now." I said as I picked up my bag and walked out the door.

Adam came up behind me and hugged me. I knew who it was so it didn't scare me. He held me for a little bit before breaking it and staring at me.

"Sweetie, don't let the idiot get to you. Yes he is my friend but he has no right to touch you. I love you like a sister and he is going to get what is coming to him. Forget about him and come out with us tonight. You can relax tomorrow."

"I don't know. I just want to know why he hit me."

"He caught you off guard. Don't go blaming yourself for his actions. He has a temper and me and John both warned him not to hurt you. You are going to be ok. Now I've heard from some people that you are 19 today."

"Yeah. Some birthday I've had." I said looking down at the ground and playing with my thumbs. Adam lifted my chin up to look at him.

"Well we need to go party, To celebrate. Don't you think. We can make it better. Just you and the people in the locker room. Ok?"

"I guess."

"Good. Now give me that bag and lets get you to that club." He took to bag from me and grabbed my hand and led me back in the room. "Now who's ready to go." Everybody raised their hands and nodded.

**--10 minutes later--**

We made it to a local club called _Blue Ice_ and was all sitting around the table. Everybody had beer while I had to settle with Apple Juice. Adam had me sitting beside him while Jeff sat on the other side.

"Hey Alia lets dance." Randy said pulling me up and over to the floor. "Listen Dave is going to get what's coming to him. Don't worry about it." He said as he placed my arms around his neck as we danced to a slow song.

"Sure." I said not really in the mood for a party.

"I'm serious. I am going to fix this."

"Fix what Ran?"

"Fix this whole shit load. The whole abusive thing he's doing to you. If you didn't realize it before I consider you as a daughter and Dave is messing with you so I am pissed."

"Just drop it."

"The last time I drop something you and Jericho went at it."

"Well drop this. I can handle myself." I said pulling away from him and walking off the dance floor. I ran right into Adam.

"Come with me." Adam said pulling me to a free table.

"What is it?"

"Everybody is worried about you. We can all tell that you are not in a happy mood."

"Would you be?"

"No I guess not."

"I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow." I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the club.

I decided to walk back to the hotel. It was midnight, yes but the hotel was only a 15 minute walk. I had to clear my head anyways. I walked and stared off into space. I know not the safest of things to do. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked over my shoulder. I could of swore that I heard something.

"Forget about it. Why does everything have to be so hard. Everything is my fault in the end. Dave is hurt because of me. Jeff is hurt because of me." I said silently to nobody. I noticed a playground and walked over to it. I sat on the swing and started thinking out loud. "Damn it. I have always been the screw up. It's my fault that my mother didn't want me. It's my fault that I push everything good away. Damn it. It would be better if nobody knew about me. Everything and everybody would be better off." I sat there for a few more minutes before standing.

I finished my walk back to the hotel. Once I got there I went up to my room and collapsed on the bed. I laid there for about ten minutes before I got back up. I changed into my night clothes and turned on the tv. I watched a late night episode of NCIS. I got half way through it before I fell asleep.

I woke up to someone nudging me. I rubbed my eyes and yawned before opening my eyes. I jumped when I saw Shannon, Jeff, Matt, And Adam standing around me.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked before I yawned again.

"Well It's 10 in the morning and since you didn't have a proper birthday yesterday we are taking you out. All day." Jeff said.

"Guys don't. I don't really care if it was birthday or not. I don't like to celebrate the day anyways."

"Why is that sweetie?" Adam asked sitting next to me. Matt sat on the other side while the other two sat on the arm chairs.

"I just don't like to celebrate it and I don't want to talk about it." I said getting frustrated. I stood up about to leave but I fell to the floor.

_--_

"_So does the daughter know about her mother yet?" A doctor asked._

"_I don't think she does. She came in with her but she doesn't know. She maybe to young to know that she's dead." a nurse answered._

"_We need to contact the next of kin to get her out of here."_

_"That is going to be a problem Mark, she has no other family according to the background cheek. Her father is dead and her mother just died. They had no siblings and both of their parents died before she was born."_

_"Well go call Samantha. Tell her that she has another case and this is a strange one. Tell her that I will sign her over to the state. Poor kid." _

_The nurse and the doctor walked back over from the corner to me. I opened my eyes and looked at them with tears rolling down my face._

"_Hello Alia. I am Doctor Andrews, I will be your doctor until your social worker arrives."_

_"What? I don't want to go with a social worker. I want to go home with my mom."_

_"Sweetheart that isn't going to be possible. Do you remember anything that happened?"_

_"Yeah, mom was taking me out for my birthday. The next thing I know is that I'm in here. What happened?"_

"_Your mother's car got sideswiped by an SUV. She took a direct hit and I'm so sorry she didn't make it." _

"_How old are you pumpkin?" The nurse asked._

"_Ten. It was suppose to be a special day. Now I am going to remember my mother dying on my birthday. This sucks." I said laying my head back against my pillow. _

"_We can give you some medicine so you don't have to think about it. If you want."_

_"No. I need to remember what happened to me. What's going to happen to me now?"_

_"The social worker Samantha is going to come and you will be placed in an orphanage. Maybe someone will adopt you but if they don't you will be released on your 18__th__ birthday."_

"_Ok. Thank you." _

"_No problem and Happy Birthday."_

_"Yeah…Happy." I said before I went back to sleep. _

_--_

I woke up in my bed. I sat up and looked around. My dad, Jeff, Matt, Adam, Shannon, and Randy was all over the room. Jeff noticed I was awake first and ran over to me.

"Hey A. You ok?"

"Huh…What happened?" I asked confused.

"You passed out and I called John. He told me not to do anything until he got here." Adam explained.

"What are you doing here?"

"We were going to take you out for your birthday." Matt said.

"And you were saying that you didn't want to celebrate it. You stood up and went down. If Matt wasn't sitting next to you at the time you would of hit your head." Jeff said.

Randy walked over to my bed and placed me in a hug. When he pulled away he kissed me on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad that you are back." I was about to answer when my phone went off. I looked at the id and rolled my eyes before I answered it.

"I'm not in the mood right now." I said harshly.

"Rude much. How about hello?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Whether you are in the mood or not I want to talk to you."

"What about?"

"The whole thing that happened in your office last night."

"Listen Dave, before…" I was cut off by my phone being grabbed by Adam.

"Ok Dave, She is not in the mood to deal with your shit right now. You had better be lucky that she told me and John to back off. Now before you make her pass out again I am going to hang up so she can talk to her real friends and family. Oh and if I find out that you even lay a finger on her again I am going to hurt you whether Alia wants me to or not." he said loudly and hung up. He placed my phone on the bed side table then looked around the room. "What?" He asked shrugging his shoulder.

"Nothing I just think that you were brilliant." Shannon said as he patted him on his shoulder.

"Shorty, are you going to tell us why you don't want to celebrate your birthday. It's not everyday that you turn 19."

"Can we please not talk about it."

"Come on. It's going to be out in the open sooner or later." Matt said.

"I don't feel like celebrating the day that I went from having a mother to being an orphan, alright. It's my fault that my mother is dead." I laid my head back against the headboard of the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"What happened?" Adam asked quietly.

"My mom was taking my out for my tenth birthday and we got into a wreck. My mother died on impact. Soon after I was placed in an orphanage and lived there for two years before John adopted my. I haven't really liked my birthday. Every year that John would of threw me a party I just went along with it." I said with my eyes closed.

"Let me guess. You blame yourself for your mother's death?" Jeff asked.

"If it hadn't been for me she would still be here. It's my fault that she's dead."

"Baby, it's not your fault that she is dead. I know that this is going to sound heartless but if she hadn't of died you wouldn't be here right now in this room with your adopted family. Now would you." Shannon pointed out.

"I guess not."

"Look around the room. Everyone in here is your family. Blood test doesn't have to be proof. We are your family and we love you no matter what. Got that?" Randy stated.

"Yeah. So where do you all want to go then?" I said with a smile.


	29. Dave just want give up

After my party at the hotel bar, I went back upstairs to my bedroom. Randy had insisted on coming up with me. Everybody else was either to busy or too drunk to walk. When we got to my door I turned around to face Randy.

"You didn't have to do this." I said looking down at the floor.

"Babe, yes I did. There is now way that I was going to let you walk up here by yourself and possibly pass out in the middle of the hallway." He said.

"Thank you." I said glancing up at him.

"It's ok. Now go to bed. I'll be over in the morning. We've got to get out of here and over to North Carolina tomorrow."

"Alright. Good night Rans."

"Night A-bug."

We hugged each other before I opened my door and walked in. I closed my door and leaned on the back of it. I was so tired that I wanted to go to sleep right there. I finally made my way over to the bed and laid down. I was asleep faster than I could start thinking about anything.

**--The Next Morning--7am.--**

I was awaken by a knocking sound. I dragged myself out of my comfy bed and over to the door. Thinking it was Randy I opened it up all the way. I got the shock of my life when Dave barged past me into my room. I looked around outside in the hallway wanting somebody to be out there, but no one was there.

"Alia we need to talk." Dave said as I closed the door.

"What is it? Don't you think that we did enough talking in my office?""Listen I'm sorry about hitting you. I didn't mean it by any means. I love you and I don't want to hurt you." He stopped and looked at me.

"Are you done?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"No I'm not. I want you to listen to everything that I have to say to you. I want you to forgive me."

"Fat chance that is going to happen. You did the one thing that I didn't think you would do. You of all people hit me. That is unforgivable. The only thing that I want to know is why you did it?"

"I was pissed and I…"

"And you let the anger get the best of you." He nodded his head. "Get out." I stated and walked pass him. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around. "Dave let me go."

"Not until you hear me out."

"I'm done listening to your excesses and I want you to leave." I said trying to get out of his grip but no luck. He tighten his grip on my wrist hurting me further.

"I'm not going to go anywhere and that's final."

"Either you let me go right now or your leave of absent is going to be extended. Let me go."

"Fine." He dropped my wrist and walked over to the door. "I'm not done with this." He said before storming out into the hallway.

I walked over to the door and looked outside. Randy and Adam were walking down the hall towards my room. I noticed their faces had dropped and they wasn't moving one bit. I waved to them to come on down and they began walking a bit faster than they normally do. They walked in my room and stared at me as I shut the door.

"What was he doing in here?" Adam asked.

"He wanted to talk." I answered.

"Did he hurt you? I swear to god if he touched you I am going to kill him."

"Randy chill. He did touch me but I told him if he didn't let me go I would extend his leave of absent. He let me go and left."

"Damn him. Where did he touch you A-bug?"

"My wrist. Damn I forgot how damn strong he is."

"What are you going to do sweetie?" Adam asked.

"Nothing right now. Do you want to go eat breakfast? I'm kind of hungry." I asked.

"Sure." They both answered.

"Ok. Let me go get a shower and change clothes, then we can go get breakfast before we head to the airport."

They both nodded and I headed over to my duffle bag. I got a pair of black boy-shorts, a black sport bra, a pair of skinny hip hugger jeans and a nice waist length v-neck t-shirt. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Twenty minutes later I emerged from the bathroom dressed and a towel on my head. I dried my head and brushed it out before putting my hair in a high pony-tail.

"You guys ready?" I asked as I was in the bathroom applying some make-up.

"Yeah we are. The question is whether you are or not?" Adam joked.

I walked out of the bathroom and noticed that Randy wasn't there. "Where did Randy go?"

"He took your bags down to our room. They are sending someone up to collect them. He said that he would meet up in the bar when you get done."

"Alright let's go then." I said with a smile.

Adam and myself walked down to the front lobby. I checked out before heading over to the bar for breakfast. We walked in the bar and found Randy sitting at one of the booths waiting for us. We took our seat at the table with me sitting next to him. The three of us ordered our food and waited for it to arrive. The boys were talking while I was thinking about the morning events. I wanted to forget about everything that Dave had said especially the last part. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Jeff and Matt in front of me until Randy nudged me in the ribs.

"Huh…What?" I said looking around and finally noticing the Hardy boys. "Oh, Hey you two."

"Hey yourself, are you ok? You were in your own little world over there." Matt stated.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just thinking about what happened this morning." Both Randy and Adam turned their heads to look at me at my statement.

"It's going to be ok. You are the boss and you are the one that has his contract. He's not going to risk his job just to get to you." Randy said as he placed a arm around my shoulders trying to comfort me. "I'll tell John about this, so he can make sure that you aren't alone with him. OK?"

"Alright. I'm just getting the feeling that something is about to happen and I can't stop it." I said.

Adam leaned over and placed his hand on top of my. Jeff and Matt looked between us confused out of their minds. I looked over to the two and let out a small giggle.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"It's something that happened this morning with Dave. It's all good though. What's your seat numbers?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm sitting in 13a." Randy said.

"13 b." Adam said.

"14 b." Matt said.

"15 a. and I really wanted a window seat." Jeff said.

"Poor baby. You aren't getting mine." I said with a small smile. "I guess I'm sitting next to you Jeffy." Matt looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

Jeff spoke up before Matt had the chance to say anything. "Do you think that it's wise for us to share a row. I mean with what happened in the car the other day?" This time it was Randy and Adam's time to look confused.

"It's going to be alright. Unless you pull one of those stunts again then there's no telling what I might do to you." I said.

"Is that a joke?" Matt asked.

"Yes and no." I said standing up from the table. "Are you four slow-pokes ready to go or not?" They all got up and we made our way to the cabs waiting for us.

**--At the Airport--**

The five of us walked inside after paying the cab. We made our way over to the terminal. There was hardly anybody there which was a little odd. Barbie (A.K.A Kelly Kelly) was there along with Ken, Maria, and Brian. They were all talking in hushed tone waiting on the plane. I walked over and sat on one of the chairs that was free. Adam and Randy walked over and started talking to Ken and Brian. Jeff and Matt were talking about something else amongst themselves. Maria and Barbie come over and sat next to me.

"So Alia, you're our new boss?" Barbie asked, trying to engage me in a conversation. (A/N: Kelly Kelly is still on ECW)

"Yeah. Don't worry I'm not that bad. I'm not going to make you strip anymore."

"Really? I'm getting tired of doing that every week. Thank god we finally have a female as GM here."

"Thanks, I'm going to go ahead and tell you that you will be wrestling Tuesday against Mickie. You will get your script when we land and your new wardrobe. I'm pretty sure that you are going to like your new look."

"I don't doubt it."

"Maria, What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing really."

Ok I admit I didn't like the girl. I never really talked to any of the girls but Mickie. I sat there watching and listening to the two girls talk. I figured they were best friends. I watched as more of the ECW and Smack Down superstars arrived waiting for the plane. My dad wouldn't be here because he had left last night for a RAW house show he was in tonight.

Ten minutes later and everybody was there and soon after the plane started to load. I really wanted to get on and take a short nap. It was my job to make sure that all the stars got on the flight so I stayed seated as everyone got up and headed towards the gate. I watched as I saw Barbie, Maria, and Nicole (½ of Brie Bella) go through the gate first, followed by Ken, Brian, and Shelton. I felt someone touch my shoulder and turned around to see Jeff standing there looking at me.

"What's wrong? Aren't you getting on the plane?"

"Nothing wrong. And I will be on the plane, I just have to wait for everyone else to go ahead of me. "

"I'll wait with you then." He said with a smile.

"Do what you want to." I said.

**A/N: Thanks for reading…This story is almost done, I'm thinking a couple more chapters if my mind doesn't think of anything else to add. Coming up…The Plane ride to North Carolina. What's in store for Alia on the plane? What is she going to do about Dave? Oh and I promise that I will add more Shannon in the next Chapter. I love him so I think that he needs to be in this more. **


	30. The Plane Ride

**--On the Plane--**

After everybody was seated and on the plane, it took off. Jeff was sitting beside me, while Matt and Shannon was in front of us with Randy and Adam in front of them. Behind me was Brian and Paul. In the aisle next to us was Maria and Barbie. In front of them was Ken and Ashley (A/N: I like her so she still wrestles.). I rested my head against the window thinking.

"Alia, What's in store for the next taped ECW?" Jeff asked.

"You'll all see. I'm not going to say anything. Oh before I forget Shannon." I said making him turn around to look at me, "You are going to be on Smackdown this week, same goes for you Adam." I said making Adam and Randy turn their heads.

"What?" Adam asked.

"You are going to be on Smackdown this week."

"Oh. What's going on?"

"Can't tell you. That's all I'm saying. I'm just the messenger. Vickie wants both Shannon and Adam to be over there, so I agreed." I said.

"We'll go." Shannon said. "So how's everything going?"

"Ok I guess."

"What's going on with your wrist?" He asked looking at my arm.

"Nothing." I said pulling my sleeve over it to hide it.

"No need to hide it now." Matt said. "Go ahead and tell us."

"Promise me you aren't going to flip out." I said sternly.

"Promise." They all said.

"Dave grabbed me this morning and wouldn't let me go."

"He did WHAT?" Matt asked.

"You heard me. But don't worry I handled it." I said getting up I turned to look at Brian and Paul behind me. "You two guys have a tag team match Tuesday." They looked at me and nodded. I motioned for Jeff to move over to my seat and he did. I took his and started talking to Barbie and Maria.

"You two lady's also have a match."

"What kind is it?" Maria asked.

"Seeing how I know that you can't stand Michelle and Barbie I know how you don't really like Katie it's going to be a tag team match. You both will get your scripts at the hotel."

"Alright. This should be fun." Barbie said as I turned my attention to Ashley. Since she was in the aisle I got her attention and moved over to where she was at. I stood in the aisle and told her what she was doing this week.

"Ash, you are going to be at Smackdown as well…but you don't have a match. You are going to help Maria and Barbie it's in your script."

"Ok. Thanks." She said and got up and sat next to Jeff to talk to him. I took her seat and started talking to Ken.

"I don't know what to do anymore?"

"What's wrong CJ?"

"It's Dave."

"Does this have anything to do about this morning in your room?"

"Yeah, how? never mind you were sitting here and I wasn't keeping my voice down. What should I do?"

"Well, if he touches you and it's not in the script or he leaves a bruise talk to Vince. He put in this situation for a reason and I think that he would like to hear what 'The Animal' is doing."

"Thanks. Do you feel like doing me a little favor?"

"Anything. What is it?"

"During a match that I have set up I want you to interfere, that way I can start your storyline."

"Ok, who's match am I to disrupt?"

"Shane and Shannon's, they have a match on Smackdown. It's for the title that Vickie is bringing back. I want you to disrupt the match. Can you do that?"

"Yeah I can. Is it in the script."I shook my head. "No and you are the only one that knows about this. Well besides Vickie and me that is."

"Ok. So what am I doing?"

"I'll be with you but here's what I basically want you to do. While Shane is about to go for the pin the second time I want you to go into the ring and break it up. Once you do that I want you to step out of the ring and do that smirk that you do oh so well. This will allow me to come out and announce that since you broke it up you are now in the hunt for the title. Got it?"

"Yeah got it. So this will lead up to a triple threat for the title in 3 weeks?"

"Yup. You should be back in the ring by then."

"I'm clear for next week."

"Good. I'll talk to Vickie about this. Bye Ken."

"Bye CJ. I'll see you at the hotel."

"Yeah." I got up and walked over to Adam and Randy. "You two."

"What?" They both said.

"Will you not tell anyone about this morning?"

"Of course we want. But your dad already knows."

"Figured as much." I said walking down the aisle and sat next to Dave.

"I'm sorry about this morning."

"I know you are."

"So what are we going to do?"

"You are going to see my doctor in North Carolina. That's why you are here."

"Oh."

"He's very good with anger management. I went through the program before, so I know it'll help."

"Fine."

"Dave," I sighed and looked at him in the eyes. "I want you to get better. Even though you did hit me I don't want anybody else to get hurt because you lose your temper. If I didn't think you were a good guy I wouldn't of went out with you."

"I know. I am sorry for losing my…" I put my finger on his lips.

"I know you are. And you don't have to say anything. When we get off the plane I want you to call him. Here's the number." I handed him a piece of paper, "Please call him."

"I will. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I leaned over and gave him a hug before standing up and making my way back over to where Jeff was sitting.

"May I have my seat Jeffery?" I joked with him.

"Nope. This is mine now." He said with a playful smile.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy do you want me to recall to everybody here about a certain Christmas party where you…" I was cut off by his hand over my mouth. He moved over so I could take my seat back. "Why thank you Mr. Hardy."

"Evil little woman." He said under his breathe.

"You had better watch it bud." I said with a sick smile on my face, Matt and Shannon turned around and laughed.

"I'd leave her alone if I were you Jeff, remember when Shane pissed her off at her dad's fourth of July party." Shannon said in between laughs.

"Sure do." Jeff said turning red.

"That was fucking hilarious. She's really pissed when you find yourself upside down in the swimming pool. I'm just glad it wasn't me." Matt added.

"I wasn't that bad you guys." I said trying not to laugh.

"Sure it wasn't. I'm never pissing you off as long as I live. No matter what. But you do have to admit Cam, it was funny."

"I guess it was. But that was when I was 14. Come on who would of thought that a 14 year old could throw a grown ass man couldn't hold his own." I busted out laughing. "We should be getting to North Carolina in a couple of hours. I'm going to take a nap. Night boys."

"Sleep well." Shannon said.

I leaned my head against the window again closing my eyes. I listened to the boys talking about what they were going to do on there two days off. I drowned their voices out and let sleep overtake me.

**--1 ½ Later--**

I woke up and noticed that my head was no longer on the window. I jerked my head up and looked at what I was laying on. I smile slightly before I spoke.

"Sorry." I said in a whisper.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind being used as your pillow."

"Thanks Jeff." I propped my head up against the seat and closed my eyes. I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at me concerned.

"Nothing." I lied. My head was killing me. I didn't notice that Jeff had leaned over and woke Shannon up.

"'Lia, What's wrong?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing." I repeated.

"That's a lie. Jeff switch with me real quick. They switched and Shannon's arm went around my shoulders. "Is it your head?"

"It's ok."

"If your head is hurting this much I need to call your dad."

"Don't. It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you been having these headaches?"

"About a week."

"What have you been doing for them?"

"Aspirins. That's all."

"Ok." He pressed the attendant call button over head. Some one showed up not to long afterward. "Can she have some aspirins and water please?"

"Sure, Coming right up."

"Thanks." The attendant brought a bottle of water and three aspirins back and handed them to Shannon. "Thank you. Sweetie, take this please. It'll make you feel better." He handed the pills and water to me. "Come on take it."I placed the pills in my mouth then I opened the water and took a sip. I wanted to open my eyes and look at the guys around me but I couldn't. I settled with just talking.

"Thanks Bri."

"Look at me?"

"I can't. My head hurts to damn much."

"Lay your head back against my shoulder and try to take a nap. I'll wake you up when the plane lands. Alright?"

"If Jeff doesn't mind."

"I don't Alia. You need to get some sleep."

"Don't tell dad about this."

"You got it." Shannon said, But I didn't see his fingers were crossed. I leaned my head on Shannon and finally went to back to sleep.

**--Shannon's POV--**

I made sure she was asleep before I said anything to Matt and Jeff. They both were watching us and their face full of concern.

"I'm telling John." I whispered to my two best friends.

"But--" Jeff said.

"I know that I said I wouldn't tell him, but he has to know. She's having headaches more often then usual."

"How about I tell him, that way YOU wouldn't be breaking YOUR promise. She has been having headaches a lot. Did she say how long she's been having them?" Matt asked.

"About a week." I said pushing a strain of her hair out of her face.

"That would be around the same time about her blackouts wouldn't it?" Matt added.

"Yeah. I wish she would of told me. It might of started when I got here. Around the same time, Dave hit her. You know. When we get off the plane I want you and Jeff to get to the hotel first. I'll tell her that you had an emergency. When you get to there call John and tell him that he needs to make a doctors appointment for her. Fill him in on what's going on."

"Ok. Do you want me to tell him about Dave?" Jeff asked.

"Not right now."

**--1 hour later Shannon's POV still--**

The plane had just landed. I nodded towards Jeff and Matt as they made their way off the plane. I looked to my right to see that Alia hadn't woken up yet. I nudged her lightly. She moved ever so lightly, rubbing her eyes and staring at me.

"Where're here." I said softly. The plane started getting a little loud and I know that the noise isn't helping her with the headache she has. "How's your head?" I asked as she lifted her head off my shoulder.

"It's better. Where'd the boys go?" She asked looking around.

"They already left for the hotel. Randy and Adam are waiting in the airport lobby for you. They were pretty worried about you."

"I'm sorry." She said looking down at her hands.

I lifted her chin so she could look at me. "Cam, this is not your fault. You Don't have control over what your mind tells it to do. Let's get off the plane so you can go get some more sleep."

"Ok."

I placed my hand on the small of her back and led her down the aisle towards the exit. Paul and Brian was behind us talking rather loudly. I turned around and glared at them. They shut up right away, I turned back around and walked behind Alia. Now if only with the help of Matt, Jeff, and John, we can get her to the doctors without her getting pissed off.

**A/N: There's that. Hope you liked this chapter. Up next…Can Matt and Jeff get in touch with John? Will Alia be pissed off when she finds out what they boys are doing?…That's next. Thanks for Reading.**


	31. She Does Look Like An Angel

**--Matt's POV--**

Jeff and myself quickly got our bags and a cab, making our way to the hotel. The cab ride was rather quiet both of us thinking. Once the cab came to the hotel we hurried out and checked ourselves in. I was the first one in the room. I got on the phone and dialed John's hotel number it rung four times before it was picked up.

"Hello?" John asked in a sleepy voice.

"Hey John, it's Matt. Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"She's having headaches."

"What kind?"

"The kind where they hurt her so much that she can't open her eyes."

"Fuck. Are you guys in North Carolina?"

"Yeah, we'll be here for a week. Your in Virginia Right?"

"Yeah. I've got a match tonight and then I'm off. I'll be over there in two days. Who's with her?"

"Right now Shannon, Randy and Adam."

"Good. Can you make sure that she's not alone."

"Got it covered. Do you want her to room with one of us or what?"

"See who's Mickie is rooming with first. If she's got a roommate then have her with one of you."

"Ok. Hold on." I sat the phone down and looked at Jeff. "Here talk to him, I'll go call Mickie." I said walking out the door with my cell in my hand.

**--Jeff's POV--**

I held the phone and watched my brother run out the door.

"Hey, Shannon said something about a doctor."

"Oh, Doctor Hamilton?"

"I don't know, he just said to call you and try to set up an appointment with one."

"Ok, Dr. Hamilton is in our city. That want do, Do you know any there that could help?"

"I don't know any, but I'm sure that dad should."

"Ok. Can you ask him and get back to me?"

"That I can do."

"Jeff I've got to tell you something that I can't keep secret any longer."

"Go ahead."

"Well, Alia's mental state isn't that good. With everything that has happened to her in the past. Once she started blacking out I took her to Dr. Hamilton. He said that if she started blacking out almost every week and getting headaches a lot then she might not make it. I don't want to lose her."

"John," I took a deep breathe before continuing. "What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm," I could hear him sigh. "saying that she might die. I've got to get her to the doctor's as soon as possible."

"Wait, Die?"

"Yeah. According to Mike her brain might start to overload."

"Ok. I understand."

"I'll see you all in two days. I've got to get some sleep before I go to the gym."

"Alright, see ya then."

I hung up the phone and sat down on the end of one of the beds. I sighed and thought about the news that I had received. _'Alia, die? No, that can't happen. I'm not going to let it happen. I wonder if she's in pain right now? Would it be better for her if she did die? Maybe, but it would kill almost everybody here that knows her.' _I was brought back to reality when Matt walked back in.

"Alia isn't going to be rooming with Mickie." he said. "She's going to be staying with Shannon."

"Matt what are we going to do?" I asked looking at him in the eyes.

"What are you talking about, I said she…"

"Yeah, Shannon, I mean what if something goes wrong with her health."

"She's just…"

"What if she was to die Matt. What would you do?"

"Cry like a baby, nothing else I could I do. Do you know something that I don't?"

"Yeah."

"Well? Are you going to tell me?"

"John said that her doctor told him that her mind may start to overload."

"Now?"

"Yes now, life really sucks you know that."

"That I do little bro, that I do." He said patting me on the shoulder.

**--Shannon's POV--**

After getting my bags I walked over to where Adam and Randy were sitting with Alia in the middle of them. They already got her bags for her. I looked at the three and wondered what would happen if I was to lose one of my best friends.

"Shannon you ready to go. We need to get Alia back to the hotel before she passes out." Adam said slightly holding her up.

"Yeah, let's get a cab and we can get her there."

"When she's like this she looks like her ring name." Randy said.

"I know man, I don't want her to walk, can you two get her bags?" Adam asked. "I'm going to carry her out."

"Yeah." We both said. "I'll take yours, that way you want drop her." I said.

"Cool."

Adam handed me his bags while Randy got his and Alia's. We made it outside to an awaiting cab and put our bags into the trunk. Alia was sitting on Adam's lap with her head leaned on his shoulder. She looked like a little girl, I slid in next to him with Randy on the other side. The cab took off down the road and my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey, somebody has to stay with Alia until John gets here."

"Ok."

"He told me to call Mickie but she's rooming with Ashley, so he said that between us five…"

"I got it. She can stay in my room. I'll let the other two know."

"Ok good. How is she?"

"Right now sitting on Adam's lap asleep."

"Ok. Well when you get here call me back."

"I will." I hung up and told the two others what was going on.

The cab stopped about five minutes later and we got out. Adam still had Alia in his arms when we walked into the hotel. We checked into the two rooms that was on either side of Matt's and made our way to them. We had just placed Alia down on the bed when she began to wake up.

**--Alia's POV--**

I opened my eyes and looked around slowly. My head was throbbing, I felt like I had a hangover, but I knew that I didn't. I looked at the three guys that was standing around the bed and smiled.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hey yourself." Randy said. "How are you doing?"

"I've got a headache again but good. Um…Where am I at?"

"The hotel sweetie. You feel asleep at the airport so Adam carried you." Shannon explained, I looked down at my hands. "Don't look like that. He did it because he loves you, your dad will be here in two days." I shot my head up and stared at him. "That's right. I didn't call him Matt did."

"Whatever."

"You are going to be going to the doctors. No questions or protest. Got it."

"Fine."

"Now while he is gone, we are going to be watching over you. Between Randy, Shannon, Matt, Jeff, and myself you are not going to be alone no matter what. Well only if you have to take shower." he chuckled.

"Thanks I think."

"No problem. Now," Randy leaned over and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Me and Adam need to go to our room and take a shower before we go to bed. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Good night guys."

"Night A-bug." Randy said. They both walked out as Matt and Jeff walked in.

"I see you finally awoke." Matt said with a small smile.

"How dare you call John." I said loudly.

"Calm down. You need to get your head checked out."

"Yeah, but." I got up off the bed and regretted doing it. I lost my balance and feel back down on the bed.

"Stay seated." Jeff said.

"I'm calling room service for you." Shannon said.

**--Third Person POV--**

About twenty minutes later room service was brought up to the room. Randy, Adam, and Mickie had come by the room to check on Alia before they went back to their rooms to get some sleep. Matt and Jeff had finally retreated to their own rooms. Shannon placed a plate of food on the bed in front of her.

"That looks gross." She said.

"Gross or not you need to eat." Shannon said placing a hand on her knee.

"I don't feel like it." She looked up at his eyes and sigh. "Fine I'll eat it for you." She picked up a fork and dug in. She had eaten three bites before she pushed her plate away from her.

"That's not enough." Shannon said.

"It is for me. I'm done." She crossed her arms across her chest and stared at him.

"Ok, Damn don't get pissed. I'm just looking out for you."

"I appreciate that I do Bri, but please leave me alone."

"Ok, If you need anything I'll be in the shower. Get some sleep."

"If you say so."

She grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, flipping through channels. Shannon stood at the bathroom door and rolled his eyes. Alia stopped on Law and Order and began watching it. Soon she was asleep. Shannon walked out of the bathroom about twenty minutes later and laughed at the sight of Alia. She was sprawled out on the bed with her hair waving behind her. She looked like she had been sleeping for quiet a while but what Randy had said in the cab came back to his ears…She does look like an Angel.

**A/N: Thanks again for all the readers…So what do you think? Is she going to die? You'll have to wait to see if she does or not. **

**Remember R&R. **

**I would like to specially thank GWRB Tommy Oliver for reviewing the last chapter. **

**Blessed Be**


	32. Nothing Should Change

**--2 Days Later-- John's POV--**

I got off the plane in Charlotte and into the baggage claim. I picked up my bags and walked outside, pulling out my cell phone. I hailed a cab and made a call. I told the cabbie the address to the hotel and dialed Matt's cell number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hey man, are you in town yet?"

"Yeah. I'm in the cab right now. We should be there soon. What room is she in?"

"Right now, Randy's, room 418."

"Ok. How has she been doing?"

"She's had a headache non-stop for the past two days. She's telling us that she's fine, but we all know that she's not."

"I wish she would stop being so damn stubborn."

"I know. Jeff's at the doctor that dad told him about trying to set up an appointment for you."

"Good. Has she complained about going or anything?"

"Actually she hasn't complained about that."

"That's good. We just pulled up on the street. Hey, I'm sorry that you have and Jeff have been missing going home because of this."

"Don't worry about it. We love Alia and that's the end of it. She needs us right now so we are here for her. Now get your ass up here."

At that Matt hung up the phone and I did the same. Typical Matt. He always cares about somebody else before himself. I got out of the cab and made my way to the check in desk. I asked for the room nearest 418. I received room 425. I tipped the man and made my way up to my room. Once upstairs to my room I opened the door and placed my bags just inside the door. I walked back down the hall to Randy's room. I knocked on the door and Adam answered.

"John, about time you got here. Come in, come in." he said moving to the side to allow me in. I walked in and saw Alia with her head on Randy's shoulder. She looked so peaceful.

"Hey Randy. I see that she's asleep."

"Yeah, she just went to sleep. She really wanted to watch this movie, so we put it in and she falls asleep."

"What movie did she want to watch?"

"Twister."

"She loves that movie. If she wanted she would watch it all day long." I let out a chuckle. "Do you want to get up and go somewhere?"

"Nah, I'm fine. She's been doing this a lot. It's no big deal, you can stay here until Jeff and Shannon gets back."

"Ok, Thanks for taking time…"

"Don't John, This is nothing. She's like a daughter to me as well. So don't go apologizing for wasting time."

"You know that you don't have to be here."

"Yeah I know, but she is part of the family and Sam understands. You know that she's worried about her as well."

"She's a handful. But with everybody around her she's got enough love to last a life time."

"That she does."

"I'm going to see Matt in the gym and tell him that we are going to the bar later on tonight. She wants to go John not us." Adam said before walking out the door.

"You two are just spoiling her."

"Not just us, Matt, Jeff, and Shannon let her do whatever she wants. So don't blame us."

We sat there and watched the movie until Alia was moving in her sleep. She was thrashing around in her sleep. I hopped up off the couch and looked at Randy, he just shook his head and placed his hand on her head. He placed her on the couch laying down and watched her.

"John, go get me a wet rag from the bathroom." Randy demanded to me.

I did as asked and went into the bathroom, got a wet rag and walked back into the room. I handed the rag to him and looked on to the scene before me. Randy placed the rag on top of Alia's forehead and whispered in her ear. This seem to calm her down, she was no longer thrashing. She was calm and rolled over on her side with her back to Randy.

"What did you do?" I asked dumbfounded.

"All I said was that it would be ok, that I and you were here. The rag helps calm her down."

"How did you know what to do?"

"Remember John, I have a daughter. And my mom told me what to do one night when I freaked out on her." he laughed a little and made his way over to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and placed pressure on it trying to comfort me. "Listen, she's going to be fine. Once she gets to the doctors she'll be ok."

"Jeff needs to hurry his ass up."

"I don't know about Jeff but Matt's coming through the door." He nodded his head towards the doorway.

"Hey Matt."

"Hi John. She's asleep again I see. I she on any medication?"

"Only her normal ones, why?"

"I was thinking that those pills might be doing this to her."

"I don't think they are. She's been taking them since she was 13."

"Jeff said something a couple of days ago, after you got off the phone with him. Did the doctor tell you that she may die if she starts to sleep and blackout almost daily?"

"Yeah." I said looking at Matt, Randy, and Adam.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Adam asked, obviously very angry.

"I didn't want you all treating her like she was fragile. She wouldn't want you to." I explained.

"I just have one question." Randy noted. "Does she know that she may die?" He asked glancing behind him.

"No." I answered.

"That explains why she wouldn't say anything to us." Matt said.

"Guys, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but we all know that you all would of treated her differently."

"You did what you thought was best for your daughter. I completely understand." Adam said sitting on the bed.

Just as I was about to say something else Jeff and Shannon walk into the room. Shannon walked over to Alia and moved a strain of her hair out of face. Jeff walked over to me and handed me a piece of paper with a name, phone number, date, and time on it.

"What's this?"

"That is the appointment date and time. The doctors name and a phone number if you have any problems. I had to go ask dad for the it. Dr. Clark Johnson. He's a great doctor and dad thinks that he can help her out."

"Thanks Jeff. I'll call Gil myself when I get done with this."

"Don't worry about it. He loves her too." Shannon said. "Besides," he stood up and placed a gentle kiss on her head before walking over to us. "She's the one that has helped us all in the end. Just look around. Matt couldn't stand Adam, now it's back to the way things were. She's been the blessing that we all needed. Now it's our turn to return the favor."

"Damn Shan, when the hell did you start to use your brain?" Matt joking asked.

"Ha ha, very funny, but seriously, we need to help her out to the best of our abilities. Anyways…If we are going to be getting to the bar we need to get sleeping beauty up."

"I'll do it." Jeff said.

He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She stirred a bit but didn't wake up. He nudged her again and she slowly opened her eyes. I noticed the small smile and the glaze in his eyes as he looked at her. I knew that telling them anything about the doctor's words would change the way they looked at her. I sat there with the other guys listening to the conversation going on just behind us.

"Hey sweetie. You need to get up if you want to get something to eat."

"Is dad here yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, he got here a while ago."

"Oh."

"Come one. I'm hungry and if you don't get up I'm going to have to drag your ass down there."

"Ok, Ok, I'm up."

Matt, who was looking at them, started walking towards the door. Soon followed by Adam and Randy. Shannon and Jeff each took one of her arms and lead her out the door. I followed after them shutting the door in the process. I walked behind them down to the hotel bar. We all walked in and found a booth in the back so that nobody would recognize us. Once seated we all picked up our menus and studied them. After we decided what we wanted we ordered and waited for the food to arrive.

"Dad, are you going to make me go to the doctors?"

"Even if I said no the guys beside you as well as all around the table would drag you there."

"But," She sighed before finishing. "I already know what the doctor's going to say."

"And what might that be?" Shannon asked curiously.

The waitress brought us all our food and we began to eat. A minute later she continued with what she had been going on about. I had a bad feeling that I wouldn't like anything that she was going to say but I had to live with it no matter what.

"That I only have two months to live." She said that as if it was nothing. At those eight words my heart dropped to the floor. My little girl was going to be gone before my eyes.

"How? What?" Randy stumbled over his own words to find the right words. "How do you know that? What has you thinking that you are dying?" He finally spat out.

"I know because on week when I was gone from the business Vince had me go to the doctors. He took some test and told me that I had at least a year to live. I told Vince and so he started up this storyline. He sent me back to the same doctors two months ago and he told me that I had four months to live. So Vince upped the storyline. He and Steph are the only ones that know about this."

"Shorty, Why didn't you tell me or hell Shannon about this?"

"I didn't want anybody to be hurt by the news. I'm sorry for keeping it a secret, but with all the Jericho business it just got to everyone I cared for and I didn't want that to happen again. I thought that I could keep this to myself until I left."

"Sweetie," Jeff said placing a hand around my shoulders. "This is something that you should of told us all about. No matter what we would of thought at the time."

"What do you want to do in the next two months?" Adam asked.

"The same thing that I have been doing. My job."

"What if some…" Matt started but Alia cut him off.

"Nothing's going to happen. Steph is in the office with me at all times and with all of you around me while I'm not at the office nothing is going to happen."

"As long as you are safe. Nothing is going to change between us. Got that shorty, Nothing should change at all."

As I finished the statement we all finished our meals in silence. We retreated back to our own rooms just to think about what was said over dinner and try our best to get some sleep that I was sure that none of use would be getting tonight.

**A/N: I really have nothing to say…Thanks to ****GWRB Tommy Oliver for reviewing the last chapter. **


	33. Operation: GoodBye

--Alia's POV--

Over the course of the next two months I did what I told everybody I was going to do. I did my job, and that was it. I watched as Dave got better, he followed everything that his doctor had told him to do to keep calm and relaxed. I got Matt and Ashley together and loved that he was happy. I was sitting in my current office, waiting for a camera crew to arrive so I could do my last Promo of my career. Jeff walked in with a dozen of red roses and a smile on his face.

"These are for you sweetie." He said handing the flowers to me.

"You shouldn't have. They are beautiful babe." Oh did I not mention that Jeff and I were together. He knew that I was dying and he didn't care as long as he was by me every step of the way.

"Yeah I did. When's your last on-screen appearance?" He asked sitting down on the end of the desk.

"Soon I hope. I don't think I can take much more of sitting here. It's giving me a headache."

"Have you taken your medicine today?"

"Yeah," I said lowly rubbing the bridge of my nose. "This morning."

There was a knock on the door. Jeff got up and let the crew in. The camera crew set up and Jeff stood behind them watching as I did the promo.

"Action." Said the camera man.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, if I was up to it I would be out there to tell you all this. Tonight is my last day on the job." I paused and took a deep breathe. "While I have become a part of this family I am sorry to tell you all that I am leaving. I love it here but because of health issues I am not doing the job that I want to do. With that said I do have one last match for tonight. It's to be a WWE Championship title match, The current WWE Champion Jeff Hardy V. Matt Hardy V. Shannon Moore." I smiled a little looking at Jeff, he had tears in his eyes. "The winner of this match will be the WWE Champion and will be involved in a match at the next PPV. I will leave that match up to the NEW General Manager. Thank you all for sticking to me." I smiled as the camera cut off.

"That was great. It's going to make the fans happy." Scott, the camera man said before walking out of the room.

"Why do I have to be in a match tonight?" Jeff whined.

"Because babe, it's what Steph, Shane, and I have decided."

"Your something else you know that." He said walking up beside me and grabbing my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked sweetly.

"You are telling Shan and Matt they have a match against me tonight. I'm not going to be the one to tell them that."

"Alright." I said standing up slowly. We slowly made our way to the locker room. Jeff walked in first with me behind him.

"Guys, Alia has something she wishes to tell you." Jeff said sitting down on one of the benches. The other two looked at me confused.

"You both have a match tonight."

"That's cool, who are we going up against?" Matt asked.

"It's going to be for the WWE Championship." I said, causing Matt to shoot his head over to his brother.

"Ok, what about me?" Shannon asked.

"It's going to be Matt V. Jeff V. Shannon. For the title." I said lowering my head. "Don't hate me for it. I was just making a match that the fans will be happy." Shannon and Matt both walked over to me and wrapped there arms around me.

"That's just like you." Matt said, I was confused.

"Sure is, That's why we love you." Shannon added.

"What?"

"You are always caring about other's being happy. That's what we mean."

"Oh."

--Later that Night--

Shannon Won the belt from Jeff, after pinning Matt. Jeff did a Swanton onto Matt, Shannon then covered Matt, Jeff had rolled onto his stomach and didn't pay attention. Matt and Jeff was helped to the back by Shannon. I was waiting in the locker room for them to show up. Once they all had a shower and was dressed we left the arena. I was going to be going to Massachusetts and rest for a bit. Matt, Shannon, and Jeff demanded that they all bring me, so I didn't refuse. Matt drove while I laid my head in Jeff's lap in the back and Shannon fiddling with the knob on the radio.

--At the Airport--

I was being squeezed to death by all three of the boys.

"I can't breathe guys." they let me go to noticed that I was laughing.

"Got get on the plane, if you missed it he would have our heads." Matt joked.

"Alright,"

I leaned over and gave the boys each one last hug. Before I turned my back on them. As I walked away from them I felt tears roll down my face. When my ticket was handed back to me I looked back at the boys. They all had tearstained faces, I gave them a smile and made my way down the ramp to the plane.

--Jeff's POV--

As we stood there watching Alia leave, we couldn't help but cry. This maybe the last time that we see her alive. Just as she disappeared Shannon came up with an idea.

"We need to throw her a going-away party."

"What are you talking about Shan?" Matt questioned.

"She doesn't have long to live, right?" We both nodded our heads. "Well why don't we throw her a party. Since she's not going to be on the road anymore, it can also be to celebrate her departure of the company."

"You know what Shan," I said patting him on the shoulder, "I like it."

"But, we need to talk to John and Vince about it first." Matt noted.

"I'll talk to John," I said as we were walking out to the rental. "you can call Vince, since he doesn't have a problem with you." Matt smiled and took put his phone.

"Shan can you drive while we set this up?" Matt asked.

"No problem."

With that said Matt got in the back and dialed Vince's number. I took the passenger seat as Shannon got in the driver's seat. About five minutes after we were on the road Matt shut his phone.

"It's all cleared. Vince is going to be making an announcement if John okays it."

"That's my cue then." I said getting my phone out and dialing John's home number. (A/N: He got two weeks off due to an elbow injury) John picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey John, it's Jeff."

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"I kind of need to talk to you."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. She's on her way home now. It's for her."

"Oh. Ok, what is it?"

"Shannon was thinking that since A's no longer on the road with us and it maybe the last time we get to speak with her, that we should throw her a party." I paused so he could take it all in.

"Ok, But I have a problem with that."

"What's that?"

"You three are going to have to help with it."

"So is that a yes?"

"It is. We can have it at my house since she's not suppose to be traveling anymore."

"Good. We'll help out, Thanks John."

"Not problem. I'll have 'Lia call you when she gets home."

"Thanks." I smiled and hung up the phone.

"Well?" Shannon asked over the music."Operation Good-bye Is a go."

**A/N: I know this is shorter than the others . Only a couple of more chapters. Thanks for your reviews and to answer your question GWRB Tommy Oliver: Yes I'm sorry but she does…How else would the end of the story be. I hope you understand once I post it. **


	34. Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE employees. I do own Alia, my OC. I hope you enjoy. R&R.**

--3rd POV--

Vince stood in the backstage area surrounded by all of the WWE superstars from the ECW/Smackdown brand. He cleared his throat making the talking die down.

"As you all know, Alia has left the business. She is at her home with her father. As you may also know, she was only given a certain amount of time to live. Well as it would seem the time has come." There was gasps from some of the superstars. "She's not gone yet, Some of her friends has decided that she needs to go out in a big bang. There will be a party at John's house in a week. This maybe the last time that anyone gets to see her. Now if you are going to go to the party to say your good-byes to her please sign the sheet that's outside of office. Thank you, you may all leave." He said before maneuvering his way through the crowd.

Lisa(Victoria), Melina, Ken, and John(Morrison) was standing around each other talking after Vince dismissed them. The girls had tears in there eyes. Everybody knew that she was going to die but they didn't know it was going to be this fast. John placed his arm around Melina's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as she let the tears flow freely down her face and on to John's jacket.

"Shhh. Mel, we'll go. She wouldn't want you to be shedding any tears. Remember that ok?" he tried to re-a-sure his ex-girlfriend.

"I know." She said in a whisper.

Ken looked at Lisa and saw her nod as well. They went the best of friends but they wasn't strangers either.

"So do you guys want to go sign that sheet now?" Ken asked breaking the momentary silence.

"Yeah." the girls said softly. Melina and John walked down the hall before Ken and Lisa followed. They arrived outside of Vince's office and stood behind the numerous of people waiting to do what they were going to do.

"I wonder how John's holding up?" Lisa asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

--John's POV--

I watched as my lovely daughter sat on the end of her bed. I couldn't believe that in a matter of days or weeks that she would no longer be here gracing us all with her presence. I knocked on the door and she looked up at me.

"Hey Dad." she said tiredly.

"Hey shorty. How ya feeling today?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Better than I did yesterday. Do you know how hard it hurt to say good-bye to those three. It nearly killed me there. And do you want to know the worst part?"

"What's the worst part?"

"I didn't get to see Dave, Randy, or Adam before I left. They must really hate me for not telling them I love them." She looked down at her hands. I turned her head to look at me.

"They don't hate you. But in a week you might hate them." I said with a small smile.

"What do you mean. I could never hate them and you know that."

"Well we've all agreed to have a party for you. I'm getting the list via e-mail in a couple of days. Oh and before I forget Matt's going to be here tomorrow." She let out a little smile. "Jeff's going to be her in three days, while Shannon's coming in four."

"Why are they coming on different planes?"

"There schedule shorty. Matt has the whole week off while Jeff's week is hectic. And you know being the champ, you've got to go everywhere so that doesn't leave much time off for poor Shannon." I explained.

"I know." She tried to stand up but had some trouble. She was literally decomposing before my eyes and it was tearing my heart in half. I helped her up off the bed. "Thanks."

"No problem shorty. Now lets get you some breakfast." I said helping her out of the room. Even though she tried to protest I wasn't going to let her fall and break something. "How about after breakfast, you go call that boyfriend of yours and wake his ass up."

"Alright. That's going to make him mad."

"That's why I suggested it." I said as I placed a kiss on top of her head. She sat down in the chair and I placed her plate in front of her. She picked through her food but she ultimately ate something. After we finished she got up and walked into the living room. I shook my head and began to place the dirty dishes in the dishes washer. I cleaned the rest of the kitchen and walked into the living room.

--Alia's POV--

I walked into the living room and grabbed the phone from the corner and sat down on the sofa. I dialed Jeff's cell and waited from him to pick up. He didn't pick up the phone on the first three times. I giggled as I called him for the fourth time.

He finally picked up. "Hello?" He groggily said in the receiver.

"Hey baby. Did I wake you?" I asked cheerily.

"Damn right you did." He replied. "What time is it anyways?"

"Let's see, 9 in the morning." I said with a smile.

"Girl, you know that I don't get up until 11. Call and get Matt's ass up."

"Fine. I'll get you all up by the time it's 10 anyways." I said and hung up. I proceed to call Matt. I only had to call him three times.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Matty."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"9:15. This is your wake-up call."

"Fuck off will ya."

"Nope. I'm having fun waking up the entire NC Crew."

"Really. Well I'm moving."

"Awe, so I guess you want me go so you can get back to sleep."

"Damn right."

"Alright. I'll call you later."

"Fine." I hung up and continued on with my mission. I dialed Shannon's number surprisingly I only had to call him once. He answered on the third ring.

"Yola?"

"What the Fuck does Yola mean?" I said as my dad walked into the room.

"It's my way of saying hello." he said slightly happy.

"Oh, well, what have you been taking?"

"Nothing why?"

"Your to damn hyper. That's why." I said as dad sent a glare towards me.

"I'm guessing that John's already told you about the party?"

"Party? What party?" I said glancing at dad. He chuckled as he turned the tv on.

"Damn it all to hell. I fucking ruined that damn superize now. Fuck it all. Son of a bitch they guys are gonna fucking kill me now."

"Whoa hold it there garbage man. I already knew about the party."

"Phew. That's a relief."

"What is? Knowing that you didn't say anything but John did?"

"Yeah, now I can't be blamed for having a big mouth. John is now."

"You still have a big mouth dummy."

"I know. Hey hold on a minute." I waited for a minute before he got back on the phone. "Sweetie the guys are here. Did you call them this morning?"

"Yeah. I sent them a wake up call is all. Why?"

"They are in my room and pissed off. Saying something about having to get out of bed before noon." He let out a snicker.

"It's good for them." I added with a laugh.

"ALIA SAEED CAMERON CENA WILL YOU PL…" I heard Matt scream from the background.

"Well that's my cue to leave."

"Good for you." Shannon said.

"Bye bye Bri."

"Bye Cam." I hung up the phone and looked at the tv.

"So I take it that the guys aren't happy with you then?"

"Nope. Do I care? Nope." I said laughing. We both sat there and watched ESPN until lunch time. For the most part we spent quality time with each other, something we haven't done for a while. We needed some father daughter time.

**A/N: Thanks for reading…If it takes to long for me to update it is because I have three others I am writing and I don't want to neglect them wither. So I'll try to update this once a week if not twice. Thanks again.**


	35. Letters

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I've been slightly busy with some things at the house. I am going to try to update this weekly. Again I am truly sorry.**

--Alia's POV--

I am getting weaker and weaker everyday. I don't know how much longer I can handle doing this to myself. Today one of my boys is coming and I have to be strong for him. I really don't want him to see me in this shape if it's going to be the last time he see's me. It has to be a happy memory for him and everybody.

"I've got an idea." I said out loud. My dad looked over at me. We were sitting in the living room watching tv, waiting for Matt's plane too arrive.

"What's your idea, shorty?" He said with a smile.

"Well I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me. So what I want to do is write all of my friends a letter telling them each how I feel for them. What do you say?"

"That's a great idea. Hold on." He got up and walked into his office. A few minutes later he walked back out with a stack of paper and a pen. "Here you go shorty, I'll leave you to it then. Do you want to go to the airport with me?"

"Yeah, what time are you leaving?"

"4. Oh and he's going to be staying with here helping with the plans."

"Awesome." I said and slid down onto the floor. I moved over to the coffee table and started writing the letters. Dad left me there and walked into his office again. I looked over to where he had disappeared to and sighed. "Might as well get this over with."

_Matt…_I began, might as well begin with his.

_I want you to know that you are one of my best friends. I want you to be happy with your life and stay focus on your job. I know that if you want something you will get it. Ashley is the best thing for you. I am truly happy that you two are together. Try your best not to hurt her. This is truly what is coming from my heart. You are my Brother and that is all that I have ever wanted in life. I love you and I don't want you to shed any tears over me. I know you will however. Just remember that you will always have me watching over you.  
__-Alia…I Love you Matty-_

Well that's one down, only let's see…About a Zillion to go. The hardest one that I will have to write is Jeff's. That one just might kill me. I want everyone to have one to remember me by. So that means that Adam, Randy, Dave, John, Shannon, Shane, Mickie, Ken, Phil, and Ashley. I might as well go on to the least harder letters on the list.

_Mickie,  
__Thanks for all your help with everything that has happened. I love you and I hope that your career heads to the place that I along with everyone else know where it's going. You are the one person that I know will make John happy when I no longer am around. Please even if you guys are friends try not to let him get depressed. I want to thank you for and I love you very much.  
__-Alia._

That's another one down. I glanced at the tv and sighed. ESPN again. Isn't John going to realize that there is something other than that. Oh well whatever makes him happy. I looked on to the small clock that was on the side of the screen. It was just after noon. I stood up and walked over to dad's office. The door was open so I walked in.

"Do you want anything for lunch?" I asked sitting in the chair across form him.

"Nah, I'm good. How has your letters been going?"

"Two down only 9 more to go. I told ya I had a lot to do."

"Dang. Who are you writing?"

"You will find out when I get done. Do you have a box that I can put them in?"

"Uh," He got up and went to the closet. "Let me see." He searched through the top shelf. "Got it. Here." He grabbed the old shoe box and shut the door. He handed me the box with a smirk.

"Thanks. I'll go finish the letters now."

"Have fun shorty."

I walked back out to the coffee table. I put a pillow on the floor and sat down on it. I looked at the two letters and folded them both and wrote the correct names on the outside of them and placed them in the box. I sighed and went on with the next letter.

_Ash,  
__It's so good that we get along with each other. I love you so much and you know that our little Matthew loves you to. The only thing that I want you do for me is love him. Even if it ends bad for the relationship I want you to love him. He is the nicest and sweetest guy around. You are the sister that I never had. I want you to be as happy as you can. If you can be happy then I can be happy. Stay true to yourself and don't let the big boys get to you.  
__-Alia_

I folded this one and placed her name on the outside like the others and placed this on top of the others in the box. The only way I would be able to get this done is writing them now. While I have time to myself.

_Phil,  
__I know that we haven't really hung out much but this is important. I think that the reason why I became so strong was you. All the training in the ring really helped me out. You will never know how much fun I had with you inside that ring. My home. Thank you.  
__Love Alia._

I did this letter the same as the others. I to a deep breathe. The next letters are going to be slightly harder than these last ones. On to the next letter.

_Shane,  
__I know that during all the parties we had so much fun. Well I had fun tormenting you at any chance that I got. I love you and that is why I did it. I am glad that I had you in my life and that you let me doing some of the things that I did. But we are even now. With all the pranks that we did to each other we came out even. It was so much fun and it still is. Keeping having fun with the guys and try to keep them straight. I know that they are going to be hard to get along with for a while, and for that I am sorry.  
__Love you a lot.  
__Alia_

I put the pen down after I wrote his name on the outside of the letter. I sighed and closed my eyes. This is getting harder than I thought it would. I folded my arms on the table and laid my head down on them. I was listening to the game that was on and somehow I dozed off. The next thing I knew was that I was being awoken by John.

"Sweetheart I'm about to leave. Do you want to go get Matt?"

"Huh." I said rubbing my eyes. "What time is it?"

"3:45. If you don't feel up to it I can go by myself. You need some sleep anyways."

"No. I'll go. I want to see Matt anyways." I rubbed my eyes again and John offered me his hand. With his help I got up off the floor and walked over to the hall closet. I tugged on my jacket and followed John outside to his car. He got in and we backed out of the drive way and made our way to the airport.

**--At the Airport--Matt's POV--**

I was waiting for the line to move so that I could meet John in the front of the building. Finally the damn line was moving. Today I'm a little impatient. I want to hurry so I can see my best friend and sister. Every second that I am here I'm not there. If that even makes sense. I pulled my hat out of back pocket and placed it on my head and pulled it down over my eyes hopefully nobody will recognize me.

A few minutes later I got my luggage and made my way out front. I love that I know so many people in the wrestling business that live in different states. I am so grateful that John is letting me stay with him for about a week. I went though the front door of the airport and John was standing there waiting.

"Hey man." I said as we pulled each other into a hug.

"How was your flight?" he asked as I placed my bags in the trunk.

"Good."

"Let's get going." He said as we walked to the front of the car. I opened my door and got in. I wasn't paying any attention to the back of the car so I didn't see what was coming. John got in and turned his head to the backseat and nodded. I looked at him confused. All of a sudden my eyes were being covered by something.

"Fuck." I screamed.

"Dang. That was loud. Well I see how much I'm loved." said a voice from behind me. Wait a minute I know that voice. I pushed the hands off my eyes and turned my head to the back. "Hiya Matty." She said. A huge grin was placed on my face and for the life of me I couldn't get it off. Alia giggled.

"Hey there girl. It's good to see you."

"Same here Matt. So what's up?"

"Nothing." I said turning back around and putting my seatbelt on. "What have you been doing with all that free time." I glanced over to John and his smile was now a frown. I know what he's thinking and it's killing him to see her like this.

"Oh a little project. Dad's letting me do what I want. I told him to treat me like nothing's happening. But apparently he's to pigheaded and stubborn to listen to me."

"So you want me to treat you like I have always been treating you. No special treatment?"

"You got that right. I want to be normal for once."

"Sorry to break it to you doll…You have never ever been normal. I don't see how I can treat you normal when that hasn't been the case this whole time." That made John chuckle and I received a slap to the head.

"Thanks a lot Matthew." she replied with another giggle.

Soon we made it back to John's house and I got settled into Alia's room. I keep telling her that she should spend time in there but she said that it was nothing but things and what she really wanted was to spend her time with the ones that she loved with all her heart. So I gave up and listened to her. For once, maybe more, she was getting her way.


	36. More Letters

**Disclaimer: I own nobody but Alia. The WWE owns the wrestlers. **

**A/N: I know that I said that the end was coming but with the help of my sister it doesn't look like it is. I was only going to write 30 chapters but now it's gotten extended. Sorry for all the trouble with this. I really didn't mean for it to be so long and boring.**

* * *

**--Alia's POV--Same day Matt arrives--**

"Matt will you stop. Go up to my room, it's not like I can climb the stairs anyways."

"But A. it's your room. Don't you want to stay in there before…" He trailed off the sentence. He didn't want to say the words that he knew was the truth.

"They are just things Matthew. I just want to be with my friends and family. Those things are just objects. I don't need them what I need is the company."

"I guess I see your point." He finally got the point. He dropped his bag and walked over to me. "I love you." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I love you to Matt." I returned the hug. "Go take your things up to my room. You do know where that is right?"

"Of course." He smiled and turned around. He grabbed his bag and walked up the stairs. I turned around and looked at John.

"He really does love you."

"Yeah I know." I said with another smile. "Are you guys going to be in the office?"

"I don't know. I think so. Are you going to finish up those letters of yours?"

"Yeah. I fell asleep before I could of finished them." John walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead. He then walked to the office. I turned around and sat down on the floor and pulled a piece of paper in front of me to continue the letters.

_Ken,  
__Mr. Loudmouth, what to say to you…I love you. You know that. Thank you for helping me out. You were there when I needed a shoulder. You are the one that I could trust to help me out whenever I needed it. You are the best friend and the big brother that I never had. I love your heart and your caring ways. You should know that you are the best. You are the only one that knows about Lance and I would love you even more if you keep that to yourself. You may end up not liking the guy but give him the benefit of the doubt. He was doing what Chris told him to do. FORGIVE him, that is all that I ask of you. Forgive him. I love you. Do what you have to do.  
__Love,  
__Alia_

I folded this letter, name on the outside and placed it in the box like the others. I decided that I might as well get this all over with. Go on with the next letter. I mean it was already just after 5 so dinner had to be started soon. Just get one more of the way.

_Shannon,_ this is going to be hard.

_I love my handsome brother. You are always there to take care of me. You are like another father figure to me. I want you to do one thing for me…Keep the guys, all of them, with each other. Everything needs to be the same for them all to be happy. I know that you can handle that. Punkie you are the best thing that I had and you should know that. When I first started coming to the back stage you were the first one to help me out. I love you and you are a member of my family and I wouldn't change any of that.  
__Love you,  
__Alia._

I followed the process like before. I yawned and stood up. I stretched before I walked into the office to find the guys talking in hushed voices. I didn't want to be rude so I knocked on the door making the two older guys look up at me with smiles on their faces.

"Well look who it is? I see that you are finally up from that coffee table. What were you doing anyways?"

"Matt that is none of your business." I answered walking into the room taking a seat next to Matt. "What are you boys doing?"

"Party plans." John answered making me grown. "Come on it's going to be fun. With everyone here something should get out of hand."

"That would be awesome. I miss those parties." Matt added.

"You only miss the parties that I would get pissed out with one of the wrestlers and beat the hell out of them or throw them into something."

"That I do. I mean Shane's been on the receiving end of so many of those."

"Don't forget Phil. He's been on the same end as Shane has." John said with a chuckle. "If you were well enough shorty I would let you do it to those two again. But…"

"Dad, I can still take both of them even like this." I said making the two laugh. "What's for dinner?"

"We were planning on having pizza. How does that sound?"

"Fine. Do we have any Sprite? I don't feel like eating anything solid." Matt and John's smile's turned to frowns.

"Yeah, we should have some in the kitchen. If not I'll go out and get some."

"Ok." I said about to get up but I lost my balance and feel back down onto my chair. Matt and John both jumped up and came to my side.

"Alia? Sweetie are you ok?" Matt asked grabbing my hand. John felt my forehead.

"I'm fine. I'm just weak is all. I need to go finish that job I was doing." With that Matt picked me up and took me to the couch in the living room. He handed me the paper's and pen. "Thanks Matty."

"No problem sweetie, I'll bring you that drink." he smiled at me and left towards the kitchen. John was leaned on the door frame with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. He was about to cry and that was going to make me cry.

"Dad can you do me another favor?" I asked softly. I was getting tired again.

"Anything darling." He replied walking over to me.

"Can you make sure that everybody gets these letters?" I asked tapping on the box.

"Sure, Who do I have to give the letters to?"

"Well right now Mickie, Ashley, Shannon, Shane, Phil, Matt, and Ken."

"I think I can manage that."

"But I'm not done yet."

"Who else do you have?"

"Let's see…Randy, Adam, Dave, and Jeff." I said and he nodded his head. "Oh and yours."

"Mine?" He asked shocked.

"Yea yours. I'm writing you one whether you want one or not."

"I'll do the job you want me to do. Don't worry." I was about to open my mouth to say something but Matt walked in.

"Here you go sweetie." He said handing me the drink.

"Thanks." I said with a smile and the two walked back into the office to finalize the party plans. So I got back to the letters.

_Dave,  
__I really hope that you are getting better. My last wish for you is that you do. I have loved you as a brother and that is why I tried to make the relationship work. But as it happens it didn't and I am happy that we could still be friends. Please get better. They have always said that time heals all wounds. I believe that and it should. So it's just a matter of time before you get better. We had some good times and I wouldn't change any of that. But the things that I would change are the parts that you know. I want everything to work out for you in the end and for you to be happy. I want you to know that I love you.  
__-alia.-_

I folded this and placed it in the box. I set the paper's aside and laid my head back against the pillow and closed my eyes. I let sleep overtake me once again.

**--Matt's POV--**

I was sitting in John's office going over the party plans when the doorbell rung. John stood up and I followed him into the living room. I glanced over to Alia and saw that she was asleep. I walked over to her while John walked over to the door. I kneeled beside her and moved a piece of her hair out of the way.

"Well pizza's here. What do you say we let her sleep?"I looked up to John and nodded my head. I got up and walked into the kitchen with him. He set the pizza on the table and walked over to the cabinet.

"John, how long does she sleep now-a-days?"

"About 20 hours. The doctor's coming by tomorrow to check on her." he informed me.

"Do you want me to stay here or go get some more sprite for her?"

"She is almost out of it. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I'll go when the doctor gets here." he brought the plates and sat down in front on me. I ate two slices before I spoke again. "You know what, I'm going to get Ms. Sleepy head up."

"She's going to be very grouchy."

"I know she is." I got up and walked into the living room. I noticed that Alia was still asleep so I kneeled beside her. " 'Lia, come on wakey waky. Bright blue eggs and chicken bakie." I nudged her. " 'Lia wake up." I nudged her again. "Food's here." I sighed and stood up. I glanced over to the kitchen door to see John standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Why don't you tell her Jeff and Shannon are here?" He said quietly. I nodded my head and leaned down to her ear.

"Alia, are you up yet?" I smile. "Oh well I guess I'll have to send Jeff home then." I glanced up and looked at her. Uh, still no movement. "Shannon's here." I said still looking at her.

"Matthew if you don't get away from me I swear to god you are going to get it."

I jumped back not realizing that she was awake. Which caused John to roll with laughter. "Damn girl. I thought you were asleep. How long have you been awake?"

"Since you said food's here." She answered sitting up. "I don't want anything to eat."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I've got some stuff to do."

"Alright." might as well leave her alone.

"Thanks Matt."

"No problem." I smiled at her and walked back into the kitchen and back to the dinner that John paid for. Only two more days until Jeff arrives.


	37. Final Letters

**A/N: i'm getting on a roll with these chapters now. Love you all bunches. **

**--Alia's POV--**

I sat on the couch a few minutes after Matt had went back into the kitchen and pulled the papers on my lap. I had to think of what to write to the others before I actually wrote them.

_Adam, _I tapped the pen on my leg. What to write.

_You are the best person that has helped me out in my career along with life. Watching your mistakes has helped me a little in my life. I have made some of the same mistakes that you have but you have helped me through them. You were my life savor and that is the true. Don't ever forget that. I want you to know something though, Even though you thought that I hated you for what you did to Matt, the truth was that I didn't. I truly don't like Amy but that was because of the way that she treated you both. Not just him, I watched her hurt both of you and that was not right. What I am saying is that you were never alone and you never will be. I'll always be there just listen to my words and live by them. Go for the gold. That's what's best. That and for you to know that I love you.  
__Good-bye---With Love,  
__Alia C._

I followed like before with this one. Once in the box I sighed. That's one more down. I listened to what I could of the conversation in the kitchen. After about five minutes I gave up and proceeded to the next letter.

_Randy,  
__I have always trusted you. Ever since the day that John and you came to the orphanage. There is something about you that I knew I could trust you no matter what. I want to thank you for all of your help. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then you are not as bright as I thought you were. I have to find some way to help out when I'm not around anymore. So this is the best resolution that I have come up with. Cheer you up with my jokes so you aren't shedding any tears. Even though I know you will anyways. But I had to try. Be strong for John. This is going to hurt him the worst. I love you bunches. The family needs to stick together. And you know what I'm talking about.  
__With a lot of love,  
__you're a-bug._

There's another one done. In the box it went just as Matt and John walked into the living room. And Matt had to jump on the couch causing me to laugh.

"So how's my brother doing?"

"How in the hell am I suppose to know? You were just with him."

"Haven't you talked to him today?"

"No, but he'll be here in two days so I don't bother him. He is working."

"True but are you going to call him?"

"No. He's busy. Besides if he wants to talk then he will call. So that's that." I paused and looked at the two in front of me. They both looked sad. "Stop it." I said frustrated.

"Stop what shorty?"

"Stop feeling sad. This is for the best and you know it. I've been in pain for so long. This is better. So stop feeling bad, it's all going to be fine." I said sliding under Matt's arm. I rested my head on his side and placed my feet in John's lap.

"Shorty," I looked up when he didn't continue. I watched him, he took a deep breathe and let it out slowly along with a tear. "Your right. We need to be happy that you are here."

"Got that right. So what are we going to do?"

"Well how we watch your favorite movie?" My eyes got big and I looked at John.

"Really?? That would be awesome. I know that I am going to fall asleep during it but still that's cool." I smiled really big and I leaned back against Matt's side. John got up and put Twister in and pressed play. Soon it started and we all were watching it. The last thing I remember is Dorothy and Bill.

**--The Next Morning--Alia's POV--**

I woke up to the smell of smoke. I opened my eyes to see what it was but I didn't see anything. I then realized that I was in the guest bedroom. I tried to get up but I couldn't for some reason I was pinned to the bed. I looked all around and still had no clue. I let out a breathe and heard the door open.

"About time." He said with a chuckle. "Damn girl you sleep to fucking much."

"What do you want Matt?" I said with my eyes closed.

"I just came to see if you were awake yet. Now that you are, can I get you anything?" I felt the bed dip.

"Yeah can I have a sheet of paper and pen?"

"Ok." I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"I had some more work to do." I explained. "What time is it?"

"It's 4 in the afternoon…Do you want something to eat?" he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Nah, I'm fine. But can I have some water?"

"Sure, water and paper coming right up."

He walked out the door and I was left in the room surrounded by the light of the sun. Today was going to be a good and sunny day. Tomorrow is the day Jeff is finally going to come. Well I just have to live one day at a time. Matt came back in the room with a glass of water along with the box, paper and pen that was in the living room.

"Thanks Matty. Where's dad at?"

"He's talking on the phone with your doctor."

"Really? When am I suppose to go see the doc anyways?"

"Ummm…he's already seen you."

"What?" Ok now I'm getting confused.

"He saw you today at noon. You were asleep and the good doctor didn't want to wake you up so he just did the basic's."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"I'll leave you to your work. If you need me just call me alright?"

"Ok." He leaned over and kiss me on the cheek before walking out of the room.

I sighed and let a tear fall. This is getting hard and I've only got John and Matt here. Dang this is gonna be super hard when Jeff and Shannon are here. Not to mention that party with Everybody here. I slid up so that my back was rested on the headboard and placed the paper in my lap whilst the pen was in between my fingers.

_Dad,  
__How do I say this, You are a life savor, no that's not it. You are my dad. I love you and I probably wouldn't of known this great family that I have if it wasn't for you and Randy. You are the best father anybody could ask for. Don't doubt yourself. That is the old saying and I'm telling you that. Thank you for taking care of me even when I didn't want you to. You are the strongest person that I know and the one of the biggest teddy bears that I know. Don't get depressed and if you do remember that I love you and always will. There is no need to be sad about the fact that I am gone. Like I told you it's a good thing. I'm no longer in pain. Get back to work…I know for a fact that the fans miss you and they all love you. Just stick to the things that you love and you'll be set. Put on a smile for the world and in return the world will make you smile. : ) you know you are so very much loved by those crazy guys backstage as well as on stage. So get to it big man. I LOVE YOU.  
__Love Always…Your Daughter…Alia._

I folded this letter, but before I could put his name on it a tear hit the paper wetting it. I shrugged it off and placed his name on the top. Might as well put it away now. I placed it onto of Randy's and shut the lid. I looked at the paper in front of me. Last one to go. Jeff. I sobbed thinking about it. What am I going to say to him. 'Start from the TOP.' I told myself.

_Jeff,  
__Why on earth did you have to be so crazy. I want you to listen to a song for me. Please listen to this song and I mean really listen to it. It's called Do you Realize by the flaming lips. It's a song I want you to live by. Live by the song that is what I want you to do. You have been there for me along with Shannon. With you and Shan there I have never fallen and couldn't get back up. It was always either you or Shan there to lean me a helping hand. I couldn't do it without you in my life. I have always loved you whether it's been brotherly love or something more. And I still love you to this day. I will look out for you my love. You are here today and that is good. Stay true to the family and you will be safe from harm. Matt loves you and hates what you do to yourself, Please stay away from the drugs. That way he will be at peace with himself. I love you and always will no matter what.  
__LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART  
__-Alia-_

I folded this and placed it in the box before I could cry anymore. I shut the box and placed it on the end table beside the lamp. I drunk the water and replaced the glass on the floor. I turned over in bed and closed my eyes. I vaguely remember John walking in and covering up. I was so tired that It was crazy.


	38. The Party

**A/N: I am really sorry for not updating in a long time. I have been quite busy. I will try my best to update this as fast as possible. **

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own any of the wrestlers. I however do own Alia. She is a fictional character that belongs to me and me alone. I will however loan her out. lol**

* * *

**--Day of the Party--**

I woke up to loud noise coming from just outside my bedroom. I could vaguely pick out who was speaking. I came to the conclusion that it was Randy, Jeff, John, and Shannon.

"She's asleep." Jeff said.

"But I just got here." Randy informed the others.

"Listen Randy, let her sleep and when she wakes up you can talk to her." John said.

"Please. I just want to…" Shannon cut him off.

"Later." He yelled. And then I heard the sound of footsteps going up the stairs.

I got up as best as I could and walked to the door. I slowly opened it up to reveal three sets of eyes on me. Randy jumped for joy and walked over to me and embraced me into a huge hug. _'Can you say Bear Hug'_.

"Hey Rands," I said after I was released from the hug.

"It's so good to see you A-Bug." I then received a kiss from him. "Sam's here with the little one." My eyes widen and I cracked a smile.

"Really?!" He nodded and I pushed past him and started to make my way to the living room. "They are in the living room right?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Yeah," John replied.

"Good," I walked in the living room and saw Sam and Alanna sitting on the couch. I walked over and took the seat next to her. She looked over to me and handed me Alanna. I loved this little girl to death. She was like a sister to me.

"It's good to see you up and walking about Alia."

"It's hard. I'm always so tired." Jeff walked in and took the chair next to couch. "I want this to be over with." I mumbled. Sam and Jeff caught it but Randy and John didn't.

"It's going to be ok." Sam said placing her arm around my shoulders. I nodded and looked at the guys in the room.

"When's everyone suppose to get here?"

"In…" The door bell cut John off. "Now." He finished opening the door.

I looked up at the clock and noticed that it was 8 already. I turned in my seat and watched as the guest walked in the house. Adam, Jay (Christian), Paul, Steph, Ken, Melina, John, Mike, Barbie, Mickie, who gave my dad a hug and a kiss, Dave, Ashley, Phil, Shane (Helms), Lisa, and Lillian walked in and gave me a smile or hugs or kisses or all three. They made themselves at home before the bell rung again. I didn't bother with looking at who it was this time.

"So A. how long do you sleep now-a-days?" Phil asked me.

"About all day. You are lucky that Jeff, Shan, Rands, and dad woke me up."

"Randy woke you up?" Sam asked still sitting next to me.

"Yeah, I think he stole Ken's job." I said with a giggle.

"Who stole what from me?" Ken asked giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Randy stole being the loud mouth of the company." Sam and Phil laughed at Ken's face.

"Oh hell no he didn't. Where is that little bugger?"

"Kitchen," John said coming up behind him. Ken walked off into the kitchen and that made me bust out laughing. It was drowned out by the music Mickie was playing. "Shorty, are you feeling ok?" He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm ok, for now. If I get tired I'll let someone here know." I offered a smile to my dad before I got up and handed Alanna back to her mama. "I'll see you later Sam."

"Ok," she reply and walked into the kitchen.

I walked around and noticed that Matt and Shannon was now downstairs and having fun. Everybody was joking and having fun with there friends. I mingled around for about thirty minutes before I walked into the kitchen myself. I sat on the stool by the island and put my head down on the counter.

"Are you ok?" I didn't realize the voice and just simply nodded my head against my arms.

"What are you doing here?" This voice I recognized as Ken's, which then caused me to look up. I began to panic when I saw him standing on the other side of the counter.

"I needed to talk to Alia."

"Not here, not now. Get the Hell out." Ken said.

"She has to know…" Ken walked forward towards me. He stood behind me and placed his arms around my neck.

"She has to know what Lance? How between you and Chris one of you son-of-bitches raped her, got her pregnant, and now she's dying because of that boss of yours. Is that what she has to know?" Ken was getting louder with every word he spoke.

"Listen, Alia, Chris is the one that raped you, ok. I didn't. I was only doing what I had to do to keep my family safe from him. I am truly sorry for what I did."

"Fucking Liar." Ken spat out.

"I am not lying on this. He is the one that raped you. You were having his baby and ever since I found out that you were I told Vince and now Chris is at a hospital getting help with his obsession with you." This completely shocked me. So that is why I didn't see Chris around for a while.

"Lance," I said very quietly. Ken squeezed his arms tighter around my neck. I placed my hand on his arm and sighed. "If you are lying I swear to god."

"I am telling the truth here. Please believe me. If you don't you can ask Shane or Steph. They both know that he's in a hospital."

"Great," I said, "The man that literally caused my death is in a hospital getting BETTER while I sit here and have to suffer with the pain. He gets medicine for his pain. Doesn't everything work out just great?" now I was getting upset. I pushed Ken's arms off of me and walked to the door.

"Alia are you ok?" Ken asked.

"I'm fine." I said with my back turned towards them both. "Lance I want you to leave. NOW." I said then started for the den that I knew I would find Adam, Dave, Randy, and my dad at. I walked into the room and walked over to Adam. I wrapped my arms around his waist and sighed.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked wrapping his arm around my back.

"Nothing, I need a hug is all." I replied.

"Hey, and he get's the hug?" Randy and Dave said at the same time which caused me and Adam to laugh.

"Jealous much?"

"Shorty, you know they are."

"By the way where's the Hardy's and Shan at?" I asked as I gave the two jealous butts a hug.

"Last I saw them they were in the front room." Dad said.

"Thanks." I said and gave my dad a hug before walking out of the room and into the front room to find, Yup, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Lisa, Shannon, Lillian, Mike, Melina, And John joking about something. I walked over to them.

"Speaking of the devil and she shall arrive." Shannon said when he caught me eye.

"What are you all talking about that got you all laughing so hard a monkey couldn't eat his lunch?"

"Haven't heard that one before." Matt said in between laughter.

"Well, we were talking about the Christmas bashes at Matt's house. Where at everyone someone would piss you off and you would seek revenge on them." Jeff answered my question.

"And every year it has been ME that would piss you off." Shane said.

"You know I love you. So why are you complaining?" I smiled my devilish smile to him which caused the others to laugh again. "And besides before I left I got to Mike and John, here." I said jabbing my thumb to them.

"You should of seen me." John said. "I mean I looked like Jeff." he added.

"What did you do to make The Shaman of Sexy look like Jeff?" Lisa asked.

"I put hair dye in his shampoo. It looked good, I don't know why you were complaining. Orange looks good on you." Melina looked at her ex before she burst with laughter yet again.

"You had orange hair?" Lillian asked.

"Why do you think I wasn't working for two weeks?" he asked.

"So that explains why you were out. I didn't believe that you had an injury." Shannon said.

"Well you should of seen Mike." He said taking the attention off of him and onto his friend. "He was messed up." He said laughing at the memory.

"Might as well tell them Mikey." I said.

"Fine, she dyed all my hat's rainbow." He shook his head, "Man I looked gay."

"There is nothing wrong with Rainbows." Jeff yelled over the music.

"Didn't say there were. I was saying that it made me look gay."

"That didn't make you look gay." Lisa said.

"And what did then?" He questioned.

"The fact that you and John are ALWAYS together no matter what. Man it's like you two are joined at the damn hip." I said.

"We aren't always together." John said.

"Alright then, who did you come with then John?"

"Melina and Mike."

"Alright strike one, who are you standing next to?"

"Melina and Mike."

"Strike two, last question, who are you sharing your hotel room with?"

"Mike." He mumbled.

"Strike three, Now do you see why EVERYONE thinks you two are gay?" I questioned.

"Everybody knows I'm the Chick Magnet." Mike piped up.

"Actually they think that you are a chick repellent. With the Shaman of gayness you two are the gayest people on TV. And I am counting Clay Aiken." I responded. This caused the group to burst out laughing again.

"Why do you always pick on us?" Mike asked.

"It's love, Mikey. That's all it is love."

* * *

**A/N: I am not hating on Clay. I love him but I was on a roll. If you think I am hating oh well that's you. I love all of the people I mentioned in this chapter, Thank you to all the people who reviewed and to all who has stuck to this story. THANKS…Review please!!!! I will try my best to update before Christmas. **

**~Mandy~**


	39. The Last Day

--Last Day--

--Jeff's POV--

I woke up this morning with this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I sat up from the bed and looked over at Alia's sleeping form. Since i got here John has let me stay in the same room with my girlfriend, right now i don't know how much that was a good idea. I climbed out of bed and stood next to it. I looked down at her peaceful form, i pulled the covers up on her and let a stray tear fall. I walked out of the room and down the hall to living room. It was only a week since the party was over and Vince let Shannon, Matt, John, and me stay out of work to stay with her. i walked into the living room and sat next to John on the couch.

"Morning, She awake yet?"John asked, i stayed silent. "Jeff, what's wrong?" again i said nothing, i knew that if i would open my mouth to speak only tears would replace it. John got up from the couch and walked to Alia's room. I heard a gasp from her room and let more tears fall from my now swollen eyes.

"I hate today." i said to myself. i got up and walked into the room that held the girl that i love and her brokenhearted father.

"I...Can...n't....beli...eve..." John sobbed. He was leaned over her with her hand in his hand. He was crying and can you blame him? she was his daughter after all. I walked over to him and knelled down beside him. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Come on man, you don't need to be in here." John nodded his head and got up. He place a kiss on her forehead before walking out of the room. I kissed her cold hand and very cold lips before walking out. i shut the door behind me and walked back into the living room, to find John, Shan, and Matt sitting around the coffee table.

"She's gone," Matt said in a low voice. At that the whole house fell silent, the only sound was that if tears being shed and sobs being heard.

--A hour later-- (Jeff's POV Still)

John had got enough energy up to call her doctor. He was now in the room with Alia. He had to officially call the time of death. Matt and Shannon was on their cell phones when i decided that i needed some fresh air. I was standing on the front porch for ten minutes when Matt walked out.

"How are ya holdin up?" He asked taking a seat next to me on the stairs,

"As well as to be expected i guess, what about you?"

"Same," there was silence for a couple of minutes but it was broke when Shannon walked out.

"I'm going to call Randy and tell him."

"I'll tell Adam," Matt said.

"You two are back to being friends, That is something to be proud of." i said.

"everything around us is going to remind us of her. It's going to get easier," Shannon told me taking up the seat on my right. i just nodded my head. the front door opened and we three turned our head to see the doctor and John to pile out.

"Again, John, I am so sorry for your loss."

"Thanks,"

We watched as the doctor made his way to the car and pull out. John sighed making us turn to him. I could see the tears in his blue eyes and that was making me want to cry myself. Not that i haven't been crying since i found her the way i did.

"I'll go phone Vince, and tell him the bad news."

John sighed and walked back into the house. i got up from the steps and followed him into the kitchen. i took a seat on the stool in front of the island. i watched as John picked up the phone and dialed Vince's number.

--John's POV--

I dialed Vince's number and waited for him to pick up. It rang three times before he finally did.

"Hello?" The boss asked.

"Hey Vince," I sighed, i didn't want to talk about this to anyone. If the three Carolina guys wasn't here i would do something stupid and would probably cost me my life.

"Hey John, How's everything going?"

"Not so well." I replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Vince, Alia..." I trailed off. if i spoke it that meant it was real and i didn't want that to happen.

"How is she today?"

"Not," I took a deep breathe before finishing. "She's gone,"

"Where did she go?"

"Vince, last night she died in her sleep. she's gone. That is what i mean."

"Oh, John, i'm so sorry."

"Can you tell everyone?" i asked, i really didn't want to say it more than once.

"Certainly. We are going to be in your home town tomorrow for Raw, do you think that you and the others there can make it?"

"I guess, what's the plan?"

"A tribute to Alia, Plane and simple. Tomorrow will be Alia's day."

"Alright, that we can do."

"Good, i'll see you all tomorrow then,"

"Yeah, Tomorrow." i said. with that we said our good-byes and hung up. i looked at Jeff and faked a smile.

"What's tomorrow?"

"We have work to do." i answered.

--Raw 7:30--

I walked in the locker room with the box that Alia had set in my office. I was to hand out the containments that was in there. I didn't want to look but curiosity got the best of me. i sat on the bench and the box in front of me. I removed the box and found many letters.

"What in the world?" I looked at each one confused. I was told to hand out these letters and that is what i will do. it's the least i can do for my daughter's last wish. There was a knock on the door and i walked over to it,

"John," Vince said. "We are going to be showing many pictures and videos of Alia. We were wondering if you wanted to say anything on video or do it out in the ring live?"

"I'll do it live. Just make sure that Jeff, Dave, Shannon, Adam, and Randy are in the ring as well."

"Will do. The show is about to start."

"And it must go on." Vince smiled a bit before he walked down the hall. i turned around and looked at the box. I inhaled and held it for a second before i walked out of the room.

--8pm--

--3rd person POV--

The fireworks went off, the camera went to King and JR's table.

"Lades, and gentlemen, late last night WWE Diva Angel died due to health issues. As you all know she retired a couple of months ago. She was in her home when she was found." King said in a sad tone.

"We send our regards to her family and we know that she will be missed by not only the fans but the superstars as well." Jr. said.

**No Chance, **

**No chance in hell **

**You've got,**

**No chance, **

**No chance in hell **

**You've got, **

**No chance**

Vince walked out to the top of the ramp with a microphone in hand. For once the audience was silent. He looked around at the people and placed the microphone up to his lips, his entrance was cut and he sighed.

"As you were informed WWE Diva Angel is no longer with us. So we are dedicating this program to her. In honor of all her hard work, if you don't want to wrestle tonight you don't have to. All through the program we are going to have superstars talk about her and we are going to show you pictures of her and videos. But first off we are going to show you her life as it started. So her father would like to say a few words." Vince stepped aside as John's music went off. John stood beside Vince with a microphone in his hands held up to his mouth.

"Everybody knows her as Angel, but i knew her as my daughter. Most of you think that it was all a story line. In reality Angel is Alia and she is my daughter. I adopted her when she was 12. Baby i miss you." He said as tears rolled down his face.

Without warning Adam and Randy walked out. The crowd screamed and boo's were heard. Neither man were listening to them, they both walked over to John trying to comfort their friend. As they were doing this pictures were being shown of her backstage, at home, in hotels, and her last party. The crowd hushed up as they were watching this.

Alia's music went off and her video was shown as all the superstars made their way to the ring. There was a moment of silence for her as ten bells went off. As the superstars looked at the titantron they all saw her smile and laughing with Jeff, Shannon, and Adam backstage in the locker room.

"If anyone wants a match tonight they can with whoever they want just let me know." Vince said as they were leaving.

"Vince, i want to wrestle for my daughter. In memory of her." John said.

"That's fine, who do you want?"

"Who ever is up for it."

"I'll do it." Jeff said.

"That's fine. it will be John Cena V. Jeff Hardy. or Alia's dad V. Alia's boyfriend." Vince said, this caused the crowd to gasp. none of the fans knew about Jeff and Alia. so that was a complete shock.

Everyone made there way out of the ring and to the back. John walked into his locker room and sat next to the box. it was now or never to give out the letters. He grabbed the box and walked out the door and down the hallway. Now he had to find the superstars and hand them there letters, the last bit of peace from their Angel.

**A/N: Ok well hope you don't kill me just yet. i do have a plan for Alia, you haven't heard the last from her just yet. John still has to deliver the letters and the matches that are going to go on. They all dedicate them to Alia. There is also the whole interviews with the superstars...What's going to happen in the LAST chapter. Oh and that chapter is going to long.  
~Mandy~**


	40. Everything Will Be As It Always Has

**A/N: Since this is the last chapter there are going to be a lot of POV changes. I will try my best not to make it too confusing for you all. i would like to thank everyone who has stuck by this story with me from the beginning. I wouldn't of thought it would be so good. Well i don't want to keep you all waiting... So here's the finial chapter. The Bold word are what is on the TV monitors.

* * *

**

**--John's POV--**

I walked down the halls, all around me people were crying and stopping me ever so often to tell me they feel sorry for me. I had the box tucked under my arm when i walked into the locker room that Randy, Dave, and Adam had taken up.

"Hey man, how ya holdin' up?" Randy asked.

"As well as a grieving father would. I have something for you three." I placed the box on the bench and opened it. I searched around until i found the three letters. I gave each one theirs. I sat down and watched them.

"What's this?" Randy asked for all three.

"Alia left it for you."

"Oh," Randy took a seat on the chair that was behind him.

**--Randy's POV--**

I opened the letter and proceeded to read it.

_Randy,  
I have always trusted you. Ever since the day that John and you came to the orphanage. There is something about you that I knew I could trust you no matter what. I want to thank you for all of your help. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then you are not as bright as I thought you were. I have to find some way to help out when I'm not around anymore. So this is the best resolution that I have come up with. Cheer you up with my jokes so you aren't shedding any tears. Even though I know you will anyways. But I had to try. Be strong for John. This is going to hurt him the worst. I love you bunches. The family needs to stick together. And you know what I'm talking about.  
With a lot of love,  
you're a-bug._

I stared at the paper for a minute fulling letting what i had just read get through. I let the tear roll down my cheek before i cracked a smile. I love...loved...that girl. even though she's gone from this world she's left her mark. I looked up to see John had tears threating to fall but he wouldn't let them. and Alia was right, i needed to be strong for my best friend right now. That is something i can do...for Alia.

**--Dave's POV--**

I sucked in my breathe as i opened my letter. What could it possibly say? that was the one thing that i wanted to know more than anything else in the world.

_Dave,  
I really hope that you are getting better. My last wish for you is that you do. I have loved you as a brother and that is why I tried to make the relationship work. But as it happens it didn't and I am happy that we could still be friends. Please get better. They have always said that time heals all wounds. I believe that and it should. So it's just a matter of time before you get better. We had some good times and I wouldn't change any of that. But the things that I would change are the parts that you know. I want everything to work out for you in the end and for you to be happy. I want you to know that I love you.  
-alia.-_

I didn't try to hide the tears. Even though i put Alia through hell when we were together she still cared for me. This made me feel worse than i felt before. But knowing Alia, she meant all of this in the goodness of her heart. And i hoped she was still here to see that i was getting better. I'm not going to stop because i know that would really break her heart if she was still here. She's gone now, but she knows that i had loved her with everything i have. I looked up to see that Adam hadn't even dared to open his letter yet.

"Are you going to open it?" I asked getting Adam's attention.

"I'm kinda afraid to."

"It can't be that bad. Look at what i did to her and she still had nothing but good stuff to write, It's going to be ok." i tried reasoning with him.

"I guess i can read her last words."

**--Adam's POV--**

I closed my eyes as i began to open the letter, i didn't want to see what was in this. If i read it then she's not here but if i don't then...No if i don't then i wouldn't know what she wanted to tell me. I had to do this, I CAN do this. it's not that hard. I opened my eyes and began to read the letter.

_Adam,  
__You are the best person that has helped me out in my career along with life. Watching your mistakes has helped me a little in my life. I have made some of the same mistakes that you have but you have helped me through them. You were my life savor and that is the true. Don't ever forget that. I want you to know something though, Even though you thought that I hated you for what you did to Matt, the truth was that I didn't. I truly don't like Amy but that was because of the way that she treated you both. Not just him, I watched her hurt both of you and that was not right. What I am saying is that you were never alone and you never will be. I'll always be there just listen to my words and live by them. Go for the gold. That's what's best. That and for you to know that I love you.  
Good-bye---With Love,  
Alia C._

I tried, but failed, to hold the tears. I let out a light chuckle as i read the last three lines. I looked up to see the other three staring at me.

"Told ya it wouldn't be bad, it even made you laugh." Dave said.

"That it did, that girl knows how to cheer me up."

" Me too." Randy exclaimed.

"Are you guys going to wrestle tonight?" John asked.

"I was thinking about it. that is if Matt and Shannon are up for it." i said looking at Randy.

"What?" Randy asked noticing my eyes on him.

"How about Rated RKO teams up tonight and go up against Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore?"

"That'd be cool, all we've got to do is talk to Hardy and Moore. And if they agree we have to talk to Vince about it. Win or lose it'll be in memory of Alia." Randy said excitedly.

As if they heard their names in walked Matt and Shannon. They each sported the same expression as everybody else in the arena did. Sadness. That is one expression that everybody will be sick of when we all go back to normal.

"Hey, do you two want to be in a match tonight?" i asked.

"Against who?" Shannon asked.

"Randy and myself." i placed a smirk on my face when i announced this.

"For Alia," Matt said with a nod.

He looked over at the TV that was now playing a video of Barbie, Maria, and Beth talking about the good times they had with Alia. Take it they didn't spend that much time with her but for the most part everybody loved her. I watched as Beth was being shown now.

"**Even though her true family was with the guys, she could hold her own against all of us. I remember one day when Randy had pissed her off she came into the Diva's locker room and started cutting a deep one into me. She was so pissed that she came very close to hitting me. But she calmed down and when she did she didn't know what she was doing, i guess you could say that she was random like that. I will miss her and i wished that i got to spend some more time with her." The screen faded to King and JR. **

"**That is one girl that i know that i am going to miss." King exclaimed holding a tissue in his hands.**

"**As will i, we have a match coming up now, let's get on track, it's going to be Triple H v. Batista v. Mark Henry. And that match is up after these commercials." JR said.**

"Well that was interesting." i said. Dave got up and walked out of the room. Obviously getting ready for the match.

As instructed before the show everyone had done their own version of things for Alia, The superstars could wear one of her t-shirts, or her hat's or they (Rey) was wearing a picture of her on the top of his shirt. Tonight was filled with only one person in everyone's thoughts and hearts...Alia.

"Matt, Shan, i've got something for you two." i heard John exclaim. i glanced over to see him hand them similar letters. I glanced back at the monitor to give them their own personal time to read her thoughts.

**--Matt's POV--**

"Thanks," i said i doubt anyone heard it. i opened the letter quickly and looked at it. I had a feeling she was going through a lot of pain when she wrote this. i looked at it and began to read.

_Matt,  
__I want you to know that you are one of my best friends. I want you to be happy with your life and stay focus on your job. I know that if you want something you will get it. Ashley is the best thing for you. I am truly happy that you two are together. Try your best not to hurt her. This is truly what is coming from my heart. You are my Brother and that is all that I have ever wanted in life. I love you and I don't want you to shed any tears over me. I know you will however. Just remember that you will always have me watching over you.  
-Alia…I Love you Matty-_

i couldn't help myself, the tears just feel. I tried to chock them back but the harder i tried the more they fell. I wiped the tears that i could away. Just as i looked up i got very cold. i looked around and saw nothing, i let out my breathe and i could see a puff of white air come out of my mouth.

"Is it cold in here?" I asked.

"Nope," Randy answered from across the room. "Why?"

"It's..." I looked around, i shook my head thinking i was just imagining things. I shrugged and felt i bit warmer. "Never mind." i looked back at John who was looked like he was on the brink of a melt down. I turned my attention to my partner for the night, he was still reading his letter. Once he was finished we would go talk to Vince.

**--Shannon's POV--**

I read my letter about four times before i completely understood it.

_Shannon,  
__I love my handsome brother. You are always there to take care of me. You are like another father figure to me. I want you to do one thing for me…Keep the guys, all of them, with each other. Everything needs to be the same for them all to be happy. I know that you can handle that. Punkie you are the best thing that I had and you should know that. When I first started coming to the back stage you were the first one to help me out. I love you and you are a member of my family and I wouldn't change any of that.  
Love you,  
Alia._

She wanted me to keep everyone true to the things they were when she was around. I knew that i would do that even if it killed me. The least i can do is this. I folded my letter back together and looked up to meet Matt's eyes.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yup, Let's go get this match." I said. i got up and walked out the door with Matt, Adam, and Randy following me.

**--John''s POV--**

I watched as the guys left me in the room to go talk to Vince. I turned my attention back to the TV.

"**And Henry with that Big bear hug on Triple H," JR exclaimed.**

"**Wait a minute, Batista spears them both, could this be it?" King asked.**

"**Batista with the cover, and, yes he wins."**

**Batista covered Triple H. He stood up and looked up. there was a single tear rolling down his face. he reached over and held out his hand to Triple H. Both men raised their hands and pointed to the sky. Triple H mouthed the words. "We Love you A." before it went to commercial. **

I had to go find the others. i thought. I got up with the box tucked under my arms and walked out of the empty locker room. I wasn't even in the halls for a minute when i ran into Shane.

"Hey man, how are ya?" Shane asked me.

"Fine for now, I have something for you."

"Really? what is it?"

I opened the box and moved some letters around before i found his. I handed it to him and just nodded before walking away.

**--Shane's POV--**

I looked at the letter in my hands. i recognized the handwriting as Alias. This had me already getting a little emotional. I didn't want to cry in front of anyone who might walk by so i walked down the hall until i found an empty locker room. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the bench. I stared at the letter before i opened it.

_Shane,  
I know that during all the parties we had so much fun. Well I had fun tormenting you at any chance that I got. I love you and that is why I did it. I am glad that I had you in my life and that you let me doing some of the things that I did. But we are even now. With all the pranks that we did to each other we came out even. It was so much fun and it still is. Keeping having fun with the guys and try to keep them straight. I know that they are going to be hard to get along with for a while, and for that I am sorry.  
Love you a lot.  
Alia_

instead of crying i was laughing. I knew that even if she was here i would be laughing. For some reason it was just how we rolled. I love her more than she realized. i closed my letter and put it in my back pocket before i walked out the room with a smile on my face. I walked down the hallway when i found Ken and Ashley talking to each other.

"Hey guys." i said with a smile.

"Dude, how can you be smiling?" Ashley asked.

"Alia told me to," it was as simple as that.

"Now how did she tell you to do that?"

"She just did. I'll talk to you guys later. I've got to go do my interview for her." With that i waved to them both and walked away.

**--Ken's POV--**

"What was that about?"

"No clue," Ashley said. "But i still don't see Alia could of told him to smile and not be all upset."

"I think i have a clue," i said.

"Will you let me in?"

"When i find John, i will let you know."

I walked down the hallway with Ashley beside me. We were on our way to find John. If i was thinking what i was thinking then Alia had left letters for all her 'family'. She wouldn't leave this world without everyone she was close to, to have some kind of knowledge that she would always be here no matter what. We spent maybe five minutes searching until we found John in catering.

"hey John, what's up?" Ashley asked.

"nothing," he replied taking a sip of his water.

"John can i ask you something?" I asked taking a seat across from him.

"Sure," He shrugged, while Ashley took the seat next to him.

"Did Alia write letters to all of her 'family'?"

"Yeah, How did-" I cut him off.

"I know her, that's how i know."

"Well, here's your," He handed me the letter, "And Ash, Here's yours."

I opened my letter as John sat there and finished his water.

_Ken,  
Mr. Loudmouth, what to say to you…I love you. You know that. Thank you for helping me out. You were there when I needed a shoulder. You are the one that I could trust to help me out whenever I needed it. You are the best friend and the big brother that I never had. I love your heart and your caring ways. You should know that you are the best. You are the only one that knows about Lance and I would love you even more if you keep that to yourself. You may end up not liking the guy but give him the benefit of the doubt. He was doing what Chris told him to do. FORGIVE him, that is all that I ask of you. Forgive him. I love you. Do what you have to do.  
Love,  
Alia_

"I'll talk to you guys later." i said.

"Alright, and whatever she said in the letter she means." Matt told me.

"Oh, i know." I said getting up.

**--Ashley's POV--**

"Those two always knew what each other were thinking." I said to John.

"I know, and every time it was freakin' creepy." John said with a laugh.

"It's good to see you laughing."

"I didn't realize how much she touched our lives."

"I know what you mean. Do you mind if i read this now?"

"Nah, go right ahead."

I opened the letter and read it. as soon as i finished it i started to cry.

_Ash,  
It's so good that we get along with each other. I love you so much and you know that our little Matthew loves you to. The only thing that I want you do for me is love him. Even if it ends bad for the relationship I want you to love him. He is the nicest and sweetest guy around. You are the sister that I never had. I want you to be as happy as you can. If you can be happy then I can be happy. Stay true to yourself and don't let the big boys get to you.  
-Alia_

"It's going to be ok, Ash."

"i know. she always looked out for others more than herself."

"So true." John said, Just then Mickie walked in. "Micks come here."

"Hey," she said as she took a seat next to John. She kissed him on the cheek then took his hand in hers. "What's going on?"

"Reading letters from Alia." I said.

"And you have one too." John said handing hers to her.

**--Mickie's POV--**

I stared at John for a minute before grasping the letter in my hands. Alia was like a daughter to me and now she was no longer here and she left a letter for me. Just thinking about it made me want to cry. I looked at John and he nodded.

"I can't read this."

"Yes you can," John squeezed my hand letting me know that he was there with me. i opened the letter and read it.

_Mickie,  
Thanks for all your help with everything that has happened. I love you and I hope that your career heads to the place that I along with everyone else know where it's going. You are the one person that I know will make John happy when I no longer am around. Please even if you guys are friends try not to let him get depressed. I want to thank you for and I love you very much.  
-Alia._

"John," I said once i finished.

"What is it?"

"She wants me to keep you happy." I said with a smile.

He pulled me into a hug. "It's going to be ok." he told me. I nodded my head and looked up to the monitor that now was featuring Phil, Ken and Mike (The Miz).

"**Alia was like a sister to me. We were always there for each other no matter what." Ken said. "When she was depressed i would try to cheer her up. She was the rock in any situation. She looked out for the people she cared about. That is the one thing that i am going to miss about her." Ken let a tear roll down his cheek before he continued. "I miss you already." the picture switched to Phil.**

"**Alia was the one that you could joke around with but if you rubbed her the wrong way you would get it. She was a tough chick and she wasn't afraid to roll around on the mat with the big boys." Phil sobbed and he couldn't continue. The screen then went to Mike.**

"**Alia, John, and myself would play pranks on each other." he paused and took out his tie-dyed hat. "This is just one of the pranks that she played on me." he placed it on his head and laughed. "She was the one who gave John and myself our catch phrase. To tell you the truth we should be the ones that are Jealous. We were lucky enough to have her in our lives. I'm going to miss her." He said. **

"**Up next is another tribute to Alia. It's going to be for one night only Rated RKO v. Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore." King said.**

"Babe, I'm going to go find Phil." John said kissing me on the hand.

"Alright, Beth and myself are going to have a match right before your match."

"I'll see you afterwards then." he said kissing me on the cheek before taking off down the hallway in search of Phil.

**--John's POV--**

I found Phil standing in the hallway. I walked up to him and noticed that he and Mike were talking.

"I can't believe that you actually wore that hat." Phil stated to Miz who was still wearing the hat.

"I've never gotten rid of it and it's awesome."

"Mike, you realize that you look even gayer than you already do?"

"Well Alia made it so i might as well wear it."

"He's got a point Phil." i said finally making my presence known.

"Thanks," Mike said. "I've got to go find John." he said walking away.

"I have to give you this." I said handing him the letter.

"Thanks." he said taking it and opening it up.

**--Phil's POV--**

i opened it up and smiled.

_Phil,  
I know that we haven't really hung out much but this is important. I think that the reason why I became so strong was you. All the training in the ring really helped me out. You will never know how much fun I had with you inside that ring. My home. Thank you.  
Love Alia._

"That girl can really touch your heart." I said to John, I loved teaching her.

She was such an excellent person to teach. She was dedicated to her job and getting stronger was her main goal. She wouldn't give up no matter what. She was the one person that i enjoyed teaching. If i had to do it again i would. That is how much i loved teaching her.

"That she can.""

"Good luck tonight."

"Thanks,"

**--John's POV--**

"No problem." Phil patted me on the back before walking away. I walked back into the room that i was previously in and sat in front of the tv. I watched as Shannon and Matt won and all four guys held up each others hands. I didn't notice when Jeff walked into the room, until he spoke to me.

"Hey John, Are you ready for tonight?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." I looked at him for a second before i remembered that i had a letter for him as well. "Jeff i have a letter for you." I told him and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he looked at me.

"Aren't you going to read it?"

"Have you read yours?"

"No, but-"

"Read yours first and then i'll read mine."

"Fine, deal." I opened my letter without being told twice.

_Dad,  
How do I say this, You are a life savor, no that's not it. You are my dad. I love you and I probably wouldn't of known this great family that I have if it wasn't for you and Randy. You are the best father anybody could ask for. Don't doubt yourself. That is the old saying and I'm telling you that. Thank you for taking care of me even when I didn't want you to. You are the strongest person that I know and the one of the biggest teddy bears that I know. Don't get depressed and if you do remember that I love you and always will. There is no need to be sad about the fact that I am gone. Like I told you it's a good thing. I'm no longer in pain. Get back to work…I know for a fact that the fans miss you and they all love you. Just stick to the things that you love and you'll be set. Put on a smile for the world and in return the world will make you smile. : ) you know you are so very much loved by those crazy guys backstage as well as on stage. So get to it big man. I LOVE YOU.  
Love Always…Your Daughter…Alia._

"Damn," that all that i could say. Even though she was living in extreme amounts of pain that i may not be able to live i know that writing all these letters must of killed her. She had to let everyone in her heart that nobody has ever been in. So writing those letters might have been the hardest thing she had to do.

"Your turn Jeffro."

"If i must." he sighed. He didn't want to but he knew that he had to. So i just turned my attention on the tv.

**--Jeff's POV--**

I listened to the tv for a minute before i opened the letter.

"**And making her way to the ring in memory of the daughter of John Cena, Beth Phoenix" Lillian announced.**

I turned my attention the letter in my hands. I had put it off enough. I sighed and opened it up.

_Jeff,  
Why on earth did you have to be so crazy. I want you to listen to a song for me. Please listen to this song and I mean really listen to it. It's called Do you Realize by the flaming lips. It's a song I want you to live by. Live by the song that is what I want you to do. You have been there for me along with Shannon. With you and Shan there I have never fallen and couldn't get back up. It was always either you or Shan there to lean me a helping hand. I couldn't do it without you in my life. I have always loved you whether it's been brotherly love or something more. And I still love you to this day. I will look out for you my love. You are here today and that is good. Stay true to the family and you will be safe from harm. Matt loves you and hates what you do to yourself, Please stay away from the drugs. That way he will be at peace with himself. I love you and always will no matter what.  
LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART  
-Alia-_

"God i love that girl." There was a knock on the door that got both of our attention.

"Guys your match is next." The stage hand said.

"Alright." both John and i got up and made our way to the gorilla position. "This is for Alia." I said to John.

"That it is."

"**This is going to be a great match." King said.**

"**That it is. We have John Cena going up against Jeff Hardy. This couldn't get any better." **

**John Cena made his way to the ring and no long afterwards Jeff did the same. The two guys shook hands before the ref. called for the bell. They both locked up in the middle of the ring. John had the upper hand for a good five minutes. He went to for the five knuckle shuffle when Jeff rolled out of the way. John shot up shaking his hand in pain. Jeff took the opportunity to take advance of the situation. Four and a half minutes later Jeff hit the swanton bomb on John and got the pin. The ref raised Jeff hand in the air. **

As my hand was being raised i felt something. i looked around me to see if i could find what was there. For some reason it felt like Alia was there with me. I looked down at John and held out my hand. He took it and we held up our hands in victory. The next thing i know is i'm cold and look over to John.

"Are you cold?" i whispered to him.

"Yeah," he said.

Then i felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew that it wasn't John because i could see his hands. I turned around but there was nobody there. Then i sighed, John was standing there with me. He turned around to see what was going on.

"Man, it's Alia." i said.

"I love you baby." John said.

**--Alia's POV--**

I leaned down and kissed Jeff on the cheek. I watched as he and dad were talking. It just gave a great idea. To tell them that no matter what i would always be there. When they raised their hands in the air i placed a hand on each of their shoulders. When my dad said that he loved me i knew that everything would be ok. I kissed both guys on the cheek before i drifted away.

"Everything will be as it always has." I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: thanks to everyone who has reviewed this. I would like to thank the following people,**

Tam  
xXx Aazeen xXx  
trevia0123  
Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy  
DevilsPrincessAngel  
LadyLit  
MoonWolfRunner  
BAND G33K  
Sonib89  
berrycharismatic  
xDisturbedMindFreak85x

**You guys are the best. Thanks for reviewing the story. I would also like to thank all of those who have added this story to there alerts and/or favorites. You guys totally rock. **


	41. Epilogue

**A/N: I have been giving this much thought and have come to the conclusion that everyone deserves this. You have all been very good! lol. Hope you all love this as much as I do. I do not own anything except for Alia, Ashlynn, and Felicia. Enjoy and this IS the END!**

Ruby was in her room playing with her toys. She started to talk to someone. I thought nothing about it until she said something that got me to turn around and went into her room. I sat down beside her and looked my daughter in her eyes.

"Ruby, honey, who are you talking to?"

"My new friend, daddy."

"Who is it honey?"

"Alia, she said dat she used to be your friend."

I looked at my daughter and just started thinking. What if she was telling the truth? I stayed there for a moment before I kissed Ruby on the head. I got up and left the room. I walked down the hall and went downstairs. I walked into my living room and sat on the sofa. I got my cell and called my old co-worker.

"Hey Jeff, it's been a long time."

"I know, listen, Ruby was in her room talking to someone. She said that it was Alia. Do you think that she is still here and watching over us?"

"Oh my gosh, you know Felicia was doing the same thing about a week ago."

"Did your daughter say that she was talking to Alia, though?"

"Yeah, Felicia asked if she had a sister that was dead. She never asked that before."

"You didn't tell her about Alia?"

"No, Mickie and I thought that it would be too hard on her to handle it."

"That is completely understandable."

"So, do you think that she is taking care of our daughters then?" John asked.

"I guess so."

"Do you want me to call Randy and ask him if Alanna is talking to Alia?"

"Yeah, I'll call Matt and ask him if Ashlynn is doing the same thing."

"OK, call me back."

I hung up the phone and called my brother. He didn't answer so I called his wife. Ashley answered on the third ring. She was just as cheery as she had ever been.

"Hey bro, what are you up to?"

"Ash, has Ashlynn been talking to someone in her room?"

"Yeah, Matt said not to upset you. It was the night before last. I wanted to call you and John but Matt didn't want to upset you two. It has been 5 years, since her death."

"I know, and I still think about it every day. She was our little Angel."

"I will always miss her, as will you."

"Thanks, Ash. Give Ashlynn a kiss for me will you. Tell Matt that we might be having a family meeting sometime soon."

"Ok, love you Jeffy."

I hung up the phone with Ashley and called John back.

"So, did he?"

"I talked to Ashley, yeah; Ashlynn has been talking to someone."

"We need to have a meeting."

"I know," just then Ruby ran down the stairs and into my legs.

"Daddy," She said.

"Hold on John," I looked down at my little girl. "What is it baby?"

"Alia told me to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"She said dat she's only doing her part." She looked at me strangely, "What does dat mean?"

"It's ok baby, I will explain it to you in a minute."

"What is it Jeff?"

"Alia sent us a message."

"And what is the message?"

"She is letting us know that she is a good sister and good cousin. She is looking after us and our kids."

"She will always be my little girl." John said.

-Alia's POV-

Daddy had gotten married to Mickie and they had Felicia she is 3 now. Randy married his best friend Sam and had Alanna, she is also 3. Jeff married his best friend Beth, they had Ruby she is 2. Matt married Ashley and they had Ashlynn she is 2. Shannon married his best friend, and they were expecting their first child. Greg wasn't married but he had a little boy, Sebastian. I loved all my family, and I am so happy that they are all still together for the most part. I will forever watch after their kids and they will forever be happy.

Phil was the same old Phil. Kind hearted as always. I wish he would just settle down with someone, but his career was to important for that. Ken had forgiven Lance and they had become friends. Lance apologized to Ken for what he had done after Ken told him he knew. Adam was with Beth (Pheonix) and they were great together. Adam wasn't sad anymore. Adam had picked out a ring for her and that was ok with me.

Dave left the company for the most part and went on with his life. He went to anger management and was told to channel his anger into something. He decided to channel it into a punching bag. He was in the MMA and was actually happy. He hadn't dated anyone since me, and I was a little sad about that part, but his career was doing great. That is all that I could have wanted from them. Them to be happy, and that is what they were.

**A/N: This is the END I promise. I hope you all are happy for this little update as to what everyone is up to. Muah! to you all. Alia maybe back in another one of my stories, but you will have to wait on that one. Alia is just awesome and I don't want to get rid of her just yet. **


End file.
